On ne connaît jamais son futur: pairing: BuffyFai
by finisthere
Summary: Résumé : Buffy et Willow arrive en vacances à Los Angeles , 5 ans après la victoire contre la Force, Willow a un enfant, et Buffy est de nouveau célibataire, elle va réapprendre à connaître Faith. ps:n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur ce qui est bien ou pas, et savoir si je continue l'histoire,merci
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : On ne connaît jamais son futur !**

**Résumé :** Buffy et Willow arrive en vacances à Los Angeles , 5 ans après la victoire contre la Force, Willow a un enfant, et Buffy est de nouveau célibataire, elle va réapprendre à connaître Faith.

Chapitre 1 :

Ca y est, Buffy était revenue à Los Angeles, là où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de 5 ans. Elle était accompagnée de Willow et du petit garçon de cette dernière, Tom âgé de 3 ans et demi.

- Je vais chercher un taxi.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais Angel nous envoie quelqu'un pour nous amener là-bas.

- Ah, ok, ben il ne devrait pas être loin alors, ou il a peut être oublié !

- Ca m'étonnerait !

_Salut la compagnie !_

Buffy et Willow se retournèrent en entendant cette voix familière. Faith se tenait là derrière elles en souriant, habillé d'un jeans délavé et d'un débardeur noir.

- Ben alors, on me reconnaît plus ou quoi !

- Si, si c'est juste qu'on est surpris que ce soit toi !

- Ben, en fait je travaille à l'Hypérion pour Angel, du coup, il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

- C'est sympa d'être venu ! dit-elle en continuant de la détailler de haut en bas.

- Ma voiture est là-bas (en levant le bras droit), on peut y aller si vous avez tout.

- Oui, c'est bon pour nous.

- Au fait c'est qui ce petit bonhomme qui se cache derrière toi Willow ?

- F

- Oui, c'est mon fils, Tom ? Dis bonjour à Faith.

- Bonjour ? (dit-il timidement, en restant caché)

- Salut, moi c'est Faith ! (dit-elle en s'agenouillant vers lui), alors t'es content du voyage, t'as pas eu peur de l'avion ?

- Non, c'était souette !

- Ouais, moi aussi j'adore prendre l'avion. Et…

- Hum…, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on continue de discuter dans la voiture, car je t'avoue que j'ai hâte de me poser.

- Oui, bien sûr, désolé.

- Pas de problème !

Buffy, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, pris ces bagages et suivit la brune, qui elle aussi les avait soulagé de quelques bagages. Puis Willow qui portait son fils.

Elles arrivèrent à la voiture, Faith ouvrait le coffre et chargea les valises. Willow monta à l'arrière avec Tom, Buffy à l'avant aux côtés de Faith.

Sur le chemin, il n'y a avait que Willow et Faith qui discutait, Buffy semblait dans ces pensées, depuis qu'elle avait revue Faith. En effet, elle trouvait que cette dernière avait changé, elle la trouvait plus mâture, surtout en la voyant parlé avec Tom depuis le départ de l'aéroport…

_Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Buffy ?_

- Hein, pardon ?

- Je me disais que vu que l'on pense rester un peu, on pourrait voir pour louer un appart ? A moins que tu ne veuille pas qu'on s'installe en colocation, ensemble ?

- Hein, euh…si bien sûr, c'est comme tu veux, … oui, je pense que ça sera mieux que de rester à l'Hyperion.

- Tu as peur qu'Angel se remettre à te draguer, B ?souriant en coin et le regardant.

- Quoi, …non, …bien sûr que non !...je…, enfin… c'est de l'histoire ancienne,….très ancienne !

- Je vois que t'as pas trop changé, en fait, tu as toujours la même tête quand tu te perds dans tes réflexions.

- N'importe quoi, je,…non je maîtrise, maintenant…, c'est juste…ta question qui…oh et puis zut !

- Ok, ok je t'embête plus ! dit-elle en riant.

Willow n'avait rien raté de leur petite conversation, et riait silencieusement.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elles arrivèrent à l'Hyperion. En y entrant Angel se dirigea directement vers Buffy pour la saluer :

- Bonjour, Buffy, alors vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui il n'y a que 2h d'avion d'ici à Cleveland, donc ça va. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Au fait merci de nous accueillir.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Et je vais bien, merci.

- Si tu leur montrais leur chambre Soulboy, il y a un petit Tom qui est fatigué. (En les regardant un peu agacée)

- Oui bien sûr, venez.

Dans l'ascenseur, le silence régnait, tous le monde regardait par terre sans savoir trop quoi dire, seul Tom faisait des grimaces à Faith qui y répondait joyeusement. Willow était étonné que le courant passe aussi bien entre son fils et Faith, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière s'intéresse à un enfant.

En sortant Angel indique les 2 chambres qui leur était réservé

- Voilà nous y sommes. Les 2 chambres sont équipées d'une cuisine, d'un salon, une terrasse…

- Ouais ben tu ne vas pas leur faire un inventaire de tout ce qu'il ya dans l'appart !

- Evidemment ! C'était juste pour parler.

- Bon ben merci Angel, encore.

- De rien

Il s'éloigna et disparût derrière les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Il est lourd des fois !

- Moi je ne trouve pas, au moins il fait la conversation !

- Eh B, tu dis ça pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu te sens visée ?

- Pas du tout !

- Bien ! (entrant dans son appartement)

- Bien ! (entrant dans celui de Willow, y déposé ses bagages.

- Merci Faith, (refermant derrière elle, la porte), excuse Buffy, elle est un peu fatiguée depuis la dernière apocalypse annulée !

- Ouais, ou c'est plutôt moi, qu'elle ne peut pas encadrer ! (en haussant les épaules et mettant ces mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans.

- Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas ça du tout (en roulant des yeux).

- Ouais, ben en attendant, je vais légèrement l'éviter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit…moins fatigué comme tu dis. Bon je dois y aller.

- Tu n'habites pas ici ?

- Non, moi j'ai voulu être bien indépendante, tu vois, du coup j'ai un appart sur la côte, à Malibu.

- Ouah, et je suppose que tu as la mer tout près ?

- Oui en sortant sur ma terrasse (dit-elle fièrement)

- Cool, on pourra peut être y passer avec Tom, il adore se baigner.

- Pas de problème, vous venez quand vous voulez, enfin appelle moi quand même avant pour savoir si je suis là, car j'ai tendance à bouger beaucoup ! Et puis je te présenterais mon toutou !

- Bien sûr, Tom adore les animaux en plus ! T'entends ça Tommy, on va aller se baigner chez Faith et en plus il y a un chien!

- Chouette ! Quand ? Maintenant ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas, quand on sera bien installer.

- Cette après midi alors? (dit-il impatient)

- Si tu veux, y a pas de souci, je ne bouge pas avant 19h. Donc c'est quand tu veux Willow !

- Ok, alors on viendra vers 14h, je demanderai à Cordy de nous expliqué comment on y va.

- Ok, (se dirigeant vers la porte et sortant), alors à tout à l'heure !

- A tout'

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Buffy entra dans l'appartement de la rousse.

- Alors Tom, comment tu trouve ici ?

- C'est souette !

- Ouais, je trouve aussi, ça change de Cleveland, hein Wil ?

- Extra ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien de m'éloigner de K…enfin de Cleveland ! Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, ça me fait du bien.

- Et tatie (en tirant sur pantalon pour la faire s'accroupir), on va se baigner sez Faith tout à l'heure !

- Ah oui ? (dit-elle en relevant son regard surpris sur Willow).

- Ben oui elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait passé la voir quand on voulait et comme Tom a envie de faire trempette et ben on y va, tu veux venir ?

- Non…euh non je vais…je…

- Qu'est qu'il y a avec Faith ? Je pensais que depuis votre dernière rencontre à Sunnydale, tous allait bien ?

- Oui se relevant et avançant sur la terrasse, les yeux dans le vide), je, je ne sais pas mais quand elle est là, je suis perturbée, enfin je ne sais pas, c'est tout ces souvenirs qui remonte et la voir là comme ça si sûre d'elle, si mâture, si …je ne sais pas, elle paraît tellement différente et même temps pareil, je ne sais pas, en fait elle m'impressionne toujours, je crois.

- Mais, tu lui en veux plus, je veux dire pour tout ce qu'elle a fait avant ?

- Non, bien sûre que non, c'est oublié tout ça ! C'est juste qu'elle a l'air tellement… bien, enfin heureuse dans sa vie, ça fait bizarre !

- Bizarre, dans le sens où elle est heureuse sans que tu y sois pour quelques choses ?

- Quoi… euh…non bien sûre que non, je, c'est…ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Et je ne sais pas je pensais que peut être elle serait contente de me revoir.

- Mais elle l'est ! Mais tu n'a fais que la rembarré depuis l'aéroport !

- Non, pas du tout !

- Si, et tu le sais !

- Ok, peut être un peu, mais…tu pense que je devrais m'excuser ?

- En tout cas avoir une petite discussion avec elle, oui viens avec nous chez elle cette aprèm !

- Non, je, j'ai des choses à faire cette après midi, je la verrai plus tard.

- Comme tu veux.

Plus tard chez Faith. Allongé sur la plage, l'une à côté de l'autre sur les serviettes, Willow surveillant Tom et Faith regardant l'océan. Son chien, lui dormait tranquillement près d'elle, après avoir fait le fou pendant une demi-heure.

- C'est vraiment extra ici, je comprends pourquoi tu as quitté l'Hyperion !

- Oui c'est sûr.

- T'es déçu, hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Que Buffy ne soit pas venu.

- Pas du tout, j'ai pu m'amuser avec Tom, il est extra ton fils, tu sais ?

- Oui je sais, mais change pas de sujet.

- Je ne change pas de sujet ! C'est juste que Buffy, elle a sa vie, j'ai la mienne, c'est tout, point barre. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'entre vous c'est plus compliqué que ce que vous avouez chacune. Vous vous éviter, alors que vous mourez d'envie d'être ensemble !

- Non, pas du tout !

- Si, mais je sais très bien que tu ne l'avoueras pas, et elle non plus, vous êtes aussi bornée l'une que l'autre !

- Si on laissait le sujet Buffy de côté, hein, et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Non (se pinçant les lèvres) j'ai rompu avec Kennedy i ans, elle n'a pas accepté d'avoir Tom dans sa vie.

- D'ailleurs, c'est qui son père ?

- Il n'en a pas, … enfin je veux dire que j'avais envie d'un bébé et j'ai fais un sort pour tomber enceinte de Kennedy et voilà.

- Ouahh ! Et elle n'était pas d'accord, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais je pensais que c'était de l'appréhension, je pensais qu'une fois devant le fait accompli, elle serait heureuse ! Et finalement, elle s'est senti trahi, et n'a pas accepté, elle m'a quitté, quelques semaines avant la naissance de Tom.

- Oh, c'est con ! Pourtant il est trop mignon.

- Et toi, t'à pas envie d'un enfant ?

- Ouahoh ! Moi tu sais, je ne serais pas faire avec, tu vois,…

- Si (la coupant), je te vois faire depuis qu'on est arrivé avec Tom et tu es plus que prête ! Ca se voit !

- Ouais, mais tu sais que ça se fait pas tout seule, il faut un homme, si on n'est pas une sorcière.

- Si tu me le demande, je peux…

- Ouh ouh ouh, non non, je demande rien moi, Red, merci.

- Non, mais je voulais que tu saches que si un jour tu le veux, ben tu n'aura qu'a me demander !

- Ouais, ben c'est pas demain la veille !

- Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?

- Je sors avec Kate, une amie.

- Humm, amie amie ou amie…

- Juste une amie Red, c'est mon ex en fait.

- Oh, et vous êtes restez longtemps ensemble ?

- Quelques temps, mais tu sais que je m'attache pas, moi, c'est juste pour passer le temps.

- Et avec Wood, ça n'a pas marché alors,

- Non, divergence d'opinion, on s'est séparé très vite, en fait.

- Dommage, vous alliez bien ensemble.

- Ouais mais c'est plus trop mon truc les mecs, maintenant, tu vois.

- Oui, je vois.

- Et en ce moment tu n'as personne ?

- Non, je profite ! C'est le pied total !

- Tant mieux.

- (se calmant, et l'air de rien), et Buffy, elle a quelqu'un ?

- Non, pas depuis quelques mois, sa dernière aventure a duré 6 mois et depuis, plus grand-chose.

- Ah.

Arrivant en courant, Faith tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

- Ok, j'arrive.

Et l'après midi passa, sans que Buffy ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Dans le bureau d'Angel.

- Alors comme ça toi et Cordy, ça marche vous deux ?

- Oui, c'est bien ? Je suis heureux maintenant, même si, si j'ai eu du mal à t'oublier.

- Je suis désolé Angel, que nous, enfin que ça n'est pas marché, mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, même si j'avoue que Cordy est un choix qui mes dépasse, mais, tu es heureux, c'est le principal.

- Oui, et toi ? Tu a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Non pour l'instant je suis célibataire, et ça me va bien.

- Alors avec ce Riley ça n'a pas marché ?

- Non, disons qu'il faisait un complexe d'infériorité, tu vois ! Donc on a décidé d'arrêter. Bon je vais aller me préparer, j'ai envie de sortir ce soir.

- Alors je te conseille la boîte à la mode, si tu veux t'amuser, c'est le Mamba, Cordy connaît l'adresse par cœur, si tu veux.

- Ouais, je ne sais pas encore, mais merci, j'y penserai.

En remontant, elle frappa à la porte de Willow, pour voir si cette dernière était rentrée.

- Oui ?

- (rentrant), alors passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, extra, tu auras du venir, vraiment.

- Oui, mais j'en ai profité pour me promener. Vous avez fait quoi ?

- J'ai lézardé au soleil, on s'est baigné, c'était vraiment top, tu devineras jamais, mais Faith s'est occupé de Tom, elle a joué avec lui, je te jure que ça lui va bien, ce rôle, c'est dingue ce qu'elle a changé !

- (s'étant tendu, et croisa ces bras) Ah oui, ben si elle te plaît tu peux toujours tenter ta chance !

- (la regardant, effaré par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre) mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Je disais juste qu'elle avait changé, c'est un amie, (réalisant)…t'es jalouse ou quoi ?

- N'importe quoi ! Ça ne va pas !... Je ne… mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi…en plus on…enfin, je veux dire…on n'est pas amie et encore moins… (Repartant vers la porte) Laisse tomber !

- Buffy attends ! On va quand même pas se fâcher pour ça !

- (se retournant).Non t'as raison, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, c'est pas la forme c'est tout. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, t'as une idée ?

- Ben Angel m'a parlé de la boîte à la mode ici, et je me disais que peut être on pourrait y aller faire un tour.

- Oui, je pense que ça peut se faire, je vais demander à Cordy si elle est d'accord de faire la baby-sitter.

- Ok, je vais aller prendre un long bain et me préparer et on se rejoint dans 1h30, et (se baissant et parlant à Tom) et demain toi et moi on se fait une journée top, tu décideras de tout, cinéma, parc, plage, glace, la total, ok ?

- Super Tatie, t'es trop top !

- Oui et tu verras on va vraiment s'amuser (lui faisant un câlin, se relevant)… (Et fini par dire, plus à elle-même), ça sera beaucoup mieux qu'avec Faith !

Buffy venait de passer plus de 45 minutes dans son bain, en se préparant elle continuait de penser à Faith.

_Pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête, elle m'énerve aussi à se croire pieux que tout le monde ! (l'imitant) viens j'ai une super maison sur la plage, je sais m'amuser, je suis super sexy, bla bla bla… en tout cas pour ce qui est de ce vanter elle n'a pas changé ! (Elle rageait contre elle-même de lui donner autant d'importance.) Bon c'est terminé j'y pense plus !_

1 heure après.

- Tu vas voir on s'amuse aussi avec Tata Cordy !

- Oui et encore merci de t'en occuper, ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas sortie !

- De rien, j'adore les enfants ! Passé une bonne soirée !

- Merci (donnant un gros bisou à son fils, qui était dans les bras de Cordy). A tout à l'heure !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui les attendait. Buffy était habillée d'une robe noir courte, élégante, à bretelle et d'un gilet couleur argent Willow, elle, portait une chemise blanche et une jupe rouge, avec un sac assortie.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit.

- Allons-nous amuser !

- Oh oui !

En descendant les marches, elles pouvaient voir que la boîte de nuit était pleine de monde, le bar sur la droite en bas des marches, en face l'espace de dance ou le monde s'agglutinait en se collant à leur partenaire de dance, sur le rythme de la musique. Les jeux de lumière, les néons bleus rendaient les vêtements clairs en blanc phosphorescent Au fond de la salle se trouve la scène où se produisent des groupes différents toutes les semaines, dans 1 heure c'est Under the abyss qui se produit. Pour le moment c'est le DJ qui chauffe la piste de dance. Willow et Buffy se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de commander à boire.

Buffy avait beau faire des signes pour appeler le barman, mais rien n'y faisait c'est comme si elle n'existait pas, elle commença à s'énerver lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_« Eh, B c'est pas comme ça que tu arrivera à être servie ! »_

Buffy se retourna vers la voix qu'elle reconnaissait malgré la musique forte qui passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu me suis !

- Eh, mais t'es pas le centre du monde B, je viens dans cette boîte depuis son ouverture, et en plus ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là !

- Faith, c'est cool que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir nous aider pour commander peut être. (Regardant Buffy les yeux noirs).

Faith en retrait : Ok, enfin si mademoiselle Summers n'y voit pas d'inconvénients !

Buffy énervé : Tu sais que tu…

Willow (la coupant) : Non, elle n'en voit aucun !

Faith (prenant une seconde) : ok, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Willow (souriant) : moi ça sera un jus de fruit à la mangue, et toi Buffy ?

Buffy : un cocktail sans alcool, peu importe !

Faith (souriant en coin) : Wow vous en prenez des risques dis donc ! Pas d'alcool, ça c'est du sérieux !

Elle appela le barman par son prénom, et celui se dirigea de suite vers elle.

Barman (souriant, accoudé au bar) : eh ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Faith (lui touchant le bras) : alors un jus de fruit à la mangue et un…

Buffy (la coupant énervé) : Une vodka !

Faith (la regardant) : Ouh me dit pas que c'est à cause de se que j'ai dis, sinon ça va encore être de ma…

Buffy (la coupant) : Je suis une grande fille ! Merci

Faith (se tournant vers le barman) : t'as entendu la petite blonde.

Barman : Oh oui, très autoritaire, j'adore !

Il partit préparé les deux verres.

_« Arrivant dans le dos de Faith, lui passant le bras autour du coup, tu fais quoi, je t'attends moi ! »_

Faith (un peu gêné) : Kate, tu tombe bien, je te présente Willow et Buffy qui arrivent tout droit de Cleveland.

Kate (souriant) : salut, les amies de Faith sont aussi mes amies, venez vous asseoir avec nous, on a une table, ce qui est hyper compliqué ici !

Faith (regardant Buffy) : c'est clair, mais c'est vous qui voyez !

Buffy (regardant Kate les yeux noirs) : oui on vient !

Willow fut surprise que Buffy soit d'accord. Mais préféra ne rien dire et les suivirent à leur table.

C'était dans un coin de la piste, très bien placé, des petits canapés tout autour de la petite table basse, un couple était déjà installé.

Faith s'installa sur le canapé de gauche, collé par Kate, Buffy s'installa sur celui d'en face avec Willow.

Faith (interpelant leur amies qui s'embrassait) : eh les filles ! Je vous présente Buffy et Willow de Cleveland.

Ashley et Dan (se retournant) répondirent ensembles : salut !

Kate (fixant Buffy) : c'est toi la première c'est ça ?

Buffy (surprise par cette question) : Pardon ?

Faith (regardant Kate les yeux noirs puis se retournant vers Buffy) : Heu oui… elle est au courant pour les vampires, les tueuses, tout ça quoi.

Buffy (effaré) : ben bravo et tu as mis tous le monde au courant, je suis sure !

Faith (fixant Buffy) : quoi, ce n'est pas un secret à emporter dans la tombe non plus ! Je connais Kate, j'ai assez confiance en elle pour lui parler de certains trucs, c'est tout !

Buffy (la fixant également droit dans les yeux) : et à ce que je voie je suis comprise dans ces certains trucs que tu raconte !

Kate (riant, en ayant toujours son bras autour du coup de Faith) : oh oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître, miss goodie goodie, et ces yaourts 0%.

**Buffy** **(passant par toutes les couleurs)** : Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est dingue ça, écoute je te connais pas, mais déjà je sais qu'on va pas s'entendre, de plus je t'interdis de me juger, et surtout de croire tout ce qu'on te raconte !

**Faith** : B du calme, je t'es juste décrite un peu, tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai menti !

**Willow (intervenant, voyant les choses empirés)** : oui Buffy, c'est vrai, en plus on est là pour se détendre, allez amuse toi ! Viens on va danser ! (La prenant par le bras).

**Buffy (toisant Faith)** : oui c'est vrai, après tout je te laisserai ne pas gâcher ma soirée !

Faith (regardant Kate et lui enlevant son bras d'elle) : merci beaucoup !

Kate : Oh, Faith, tu ne va pas me dire qu'elle t'intéresse toujours ! Dis moi que t'es passé à autre chose, tu l'as dit toi-même elle n'a jamais fait attention à ce que tu ressentais ! En plus elle est coincé !, franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve !

Faith (se levant et partant): Ecoute, ce n'est pas tes affaires, ok, alors t'en mêle pas !

Elle partit au bar, chercher les boissons que le barman avait mis de côté pour les ramener sur leur table, puis partit danser au milieu de la piste. Elle tentait d'oublier la présence de Buffy et elle était déjà entourée de 2 hommes qui la collaient. Mais elle s'en fichait elle venait de remarquer une grande brune qui dansait et la regardait, elle s'en approcha pour danser avec elle. Buffy avait suivi toute la scène et rageait intérieurement de voir que Faith se fichait d'elle. Elle décida de se coller à un des hommes qui l'avait remarqué elle aussi. Elle mit ses bras autours de son coup pour le coller un peu plus. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil rapide vers Faith.

Faith de son côté, tentait de se focaliser sur sa partenaire de danse.

Après quelques dances, Buffy retourna s'asseoir avec son partenaire. Elle vit Kate lui jeter un clin d'œil, et Buffy ne put s'empêcher:

Buffy: T'es pas trop jalouse de voir ta petite Faith tourner autour de cette…fille là-bas?

Kate (lui souriant): Si tu connaissais vraiment Faith tu serrais qu'elle n'est pas la femme d'une seule personne.

Et non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout car j'en fais de même, tu vois, on n'est pas du genre coincé comme… enfin je me comprends!

Buffy (rageant intérieurement, en regardant Faith enlacer et embrasser cette fille): Oui ben, de toute façon je me sens pas concerné du tout!

Buffy finit ne toucha même pas son verre, elle partit en direction de Willow pour lui dire qu'elle voulait s'en aller.

Willow (dansant et riant avec une jeune fille): Moi je vais rester encore un peu, on se voit demain!

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Buffy (se tournant vers son partenaire): Ok, à demain alors, … et toi tu veux bien me raccompagner? C'est quoi ton nom d'ailleurs?

Trey (la suivant): Trey, Trey Hart, et toi c'est Buffy c'est ça?

Buffy (mettant sa veste et sortant de la boite): oui c'est ça.

Trey (montant ensemble dans sa voiture): et donc tu me disais que tu es là depuis peu de temps, et tu connais déjà la boite à la mode! C'est bien.

Buffy (regardant la route): oui c'est une amie qui m'en a parlé.

Trey (la regardant): au fait tu habites où?

Buffy: un hôtel appeler l'Hypérion, tu connais?

Trey (surpris d'entendre ce nom, mais ne laissa rien transparaître): oui, évidemment qui ne connaît pas, c'est un haut lieu d'affaire. Et donc tu vis là-bas, c'est dingue!

Buffy: oui mon amie est le dirigeant, et il m'a invité comme je ne connais pas la ville.

Trey: Et comment s'appelle ton ami?

Buffy(le regardant cette fois): Angel,… mais tu as l'air très curieux dis moi!

Trey (l'air de rien): oui excuse moi, mais quand une fille m'intéresse je me renseigne.

Buffy: Ah, oui ben on en resta là pour les questions pour le moment, si t'es d'accord.

Trey: pas de problème, de toute façon on est arrivé. Je te donne mon numéro, pour qu'on se revoie, tiens.

Buffy: merci, mais disons que je te promets rien, ok?

Trey: ok, de toute façon, je sais où te trouver maintenant, belle blonde.

Buffy (partant tout de même): Bye

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver celui là, avec ces grands airs de playboy!

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, ses oreilles bourdonnaient comme si le silence la dérangeait après avoir passé sa soirée dans le bruit.

Elle décida d'aller se prélasser dans bon bain bouillant, elle repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir. Voir Faith avec cette fille, ou bien encore cette Kate, l'énervait au plus au point, et elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Elle avait toujours pensé que peut être Faith l'attendait pour, non…non elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle l'aurait attendu. Cependant depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, et s'en énervait! Au moins là-bas à Cleveland, lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle se retrouverait un jour et que leur relation prendrait un chemin différent que par le passé. Elle repensait à une de ces soirées à Cleveland, elle avait rencontré cette fille, brune, avec qui elle avait passé quelques heures, s'était laissé aller, elle pendant leur ébats, elle n'avait cessé de se dire que la fille qu'elle avait dans ces bras était Faith. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, elle avait décidé d'accompagner Willow à Los Angeles, elle voulait revoir Faith, voir si peut être, quelque chose serait possible entre elle, mais force est de constater que dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce, elle finissait par se disputer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi! Ou peut être, elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression que Faith ne s'intéressait pas à elle suffisamment et du coup, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elles se disputent, comme ça au moins Faith aurait Buffy en tête le temps de se calmer. Car elle connaissait bien Faith et savait comment la mettre hors d'elle. Cependant, elle avait constaté ce soir, que sa méthode n'était pas forcément la meilleur! La preuve en est, que Faith l'avait carrément ignoré le reste de la soirée. Peut être devrait-elle parler de ces sentiments à Willow, elle pourrait peut être l'aider à faire un pas vers Faith. Oui, ce qui avait de mieux à faire.

Faith venait de rentrer chez elle, après avoir raccompagner cette fille et avoir passé un bon moment avec elle. Elle partit se doucher pour ensuite s'allonger dans son lit nu. Cependant elle pensait à Buffy, l'avait vu partir avec ce mec, elle avait tenté d'en faire abstraction pour la soirée, mais là elle se retrouvait seule, et depuis que Buffy était revenu, elle avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle intérieurement. Pourtant elle ne devrait pas être surprise après tout, Buffy et elle n'avait presque jamais réussi à s'entendre, ça finissait toujours en combat ou en dispute. La différence maintenant était qu'avec le temps Faith avait mûri et était plus posé, ce qui fait qu'elle était fière d'elle, car lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec Buffy, au moins elle se tapait pas dessus, réussissait même à rester calme, du moins en apparence, car intérieurement ça bouillait.

Définitivement, il n'y avait que Buffy pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée, en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'un de ces quatre, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à parler avec Buffy.

Le lendemain. A l'Hypérion.

_Toc Toc,…_

Buffy venait de se servir un café, et alla ouvrit:

Willow (lui souriant): alors bien rentré hier soir?

Buffy: oui et toi? Rentre, je te sers un café?

Willow: oui merci, j'ai eu Cordy, et Tom et elles sont partie se promener au parc, je crois qu'elle prend goût à s'occuper d'un enfant!

Buffy (riant et levant les yeux au ciel): oui je la vois bien dans ce rôle, entre les couches, les magasines de mode, les journées shopping!

Willow (riant encore): oui c'est vrai! Mais elle a changé, je veux dire un peu du moins, tu sais quand Tom était plus petit et qu'on se voyait plus, elle parlait déjà de vouloir un enfant.

Buffy: elle attend quoi, alors?

Willow: que Angel le veuille!

Buffy: ah oui, c'est vrai que ça se prend à deux ces décisions… (Réalisant) enfin non ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire Will,… c'est, je…je suis désolé, je…

Willow (baissant le regard): t'en fait pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, je t'en veux pas. (Relevant le regard, tentant un sourire), et toi?

Buffy (la fixant finissant son café): quoi moi?

Willow: ben les enfants, tu n'en veux pas?

Buffy (souriant à peine): si bien sûr, seulement je veux trouver la bonne personne, enfin je veux dire être en couple avec quelqu'un que j'aime, sans qu'on se dispute à tout bout de champs, même si pour le moment c'est mal partit tu vois?

Willow (souriant): oui je vois très bien!

Buffy (réalisant): quoi!… Enfin …non…je…attends je ne parlais pas de…je n'ai pas encore trouvé….cette …cette personne, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire!

Willow (riant encore plus): t'inquiète pas Buffy, j'ai très bien compris, tu veux quelqu'un, être en couple, et sans disputes, normal quoi!

Buffy: oui voilà! (prenant un gâteau sur le comptoir, se levant, et l'air de rien) au fait tu sais comment Faith a finit sa soirée hier?

Willow (secouant la tête en souriant): non (tentant) enfin il me semble qu'elle était déçue que tu sois partie.

Buffy (souriant dans le dos de Willow): c'est vrai? T'es sûre?

Willow (l'air de rien): ben oui!

Buffy (retournant s'asseoir à côté de Willow): justement je voudrais te parler d'un truc…enfin c'est compliqué, …tu vois, j'ai…enfin je… ah!voilà je voudrais vraiment que ça s'arrange…

Willow (la coupant): avec Faith.

Buffy (un peu surprise): oui, c…comment tu sais?

Willow (souriant toujours): il n'y a qu'à vous regarder quand vous vous parlez, vos regards qui ne trompe pas, quand vous vous disputez, on dirait un vieux couple, c'est marrant, car vous êtes aussi fière l'une que l'autre quand il s'agit de faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation, personne ne veut perdre, alors forcément vous allez au clash tout le temps!

Buffy (étonné par le discourt de Willow): Alors tu as deviné que…que je…enfin…

Willow: que Faith t'intéresse, oui! Je peux en dire autant de Faith à ton sujet d'ailleurs!

Buffy (baissant le regard): non je crois que tu te trompe, Faith est, enfin… tu sais qu'elle pratique toujours son WTH, en plus Kate m'a dit que Faith n'était pas du genre à se calmer, tu vois?

Willow (plus sérieuse): et tu la crois vraiment? Moi je pense plutôt que c'est avec Faith elle-même que tu devrais discuter pas avec Kate.

Buffy: oui évidemment, mais tu vois bien, quand on discute ça fini toujours en dispute, elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot!

Willow (la coupant): toi aussi!

Buffy: non, pas du tout!

Willow: Si,

Buffy (dans un signe main): peut être un peu, juste un tout petit peu. Mais je ne vais pas non plus lui faire le plaisir de la laisser gagner.

**Willow: **Buffy, à ce jeu là, il n'y a pas de gagnant, ni de perdant, c'est le jeu du chat et de la souris, tu ne crois pas que vous y avez assez joué?

**Buffy (dans une petite moue): **oui, mais je…

**Willow: **il n'y a pas de mais, Buffy, si tu la veux, tu dois la surprendre, justement en la laissant « gagné », façon de parler, évidemment! Et tu verras qu'elle sera tellement surprise que vous pourrez enfin discuter, de se que vous ressentez.

Buffy: t'en ai sûre, je veux dire, je la connais aussi, et à mon avis elle n'est pas prête de laisser tomber son WTH, même pour moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais différente des autres filles.

Willow (roulant des yeux): t'es infernale, écoute moi pour une fois, juste, et fait ce que je te dis, ok?

Buffy (pas sûre d'elle, se levant): d'accord, mais d'abord je dois me préparer pour emmener mon filleul en balade, je lui ai promis que ça serait plus marrant qu'avec F… (Se retournant), non oublie, bref on va allez s'amuser!

Willow (souriant sur le F, et partant vers la porte): ok, mais après tu vas voir Faith, tu me le promets?

Buffy: on verra.

Willow: t'es pas possible! A tout à l'heure, on se dit dans 1 heure, bye. (N'attendit pas de réponse et ferma la porte derrière elle).

La journée passa très vite, elles étaient allé dans un parc d'attraction pour enfant, et Tom avait adoré, tout autant que Buffy et Willow, qui était l'espace d'une après midi retombé en enfance.

Il était environ 20h, quand Faith arriva à l'Hypérion, elle devait voir Angel au sujet du démon qu'elle devait tuer ce soir.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, levant les yeux, elle tomba sur Buffy.

Faith (la regardant, l'air mal à l'aise) : Salut !

Buffy (la fixant) : Salut Faith.

Faith (allant appuyer sur le bouton pour monter, mais) : au fait tu ne sors pas ? Ou tu remonte ?

Buffy : non, je,…je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose à l'appartement.

Faith (appuyant cette fois) : ok

Buffy : Alors, ça va depuis hier soir ?

Faith (la regardant) : ben ouais, et toi ?

Buffy (fronçant un peu les sourcils, et s'entortillant les doigts) : ben tu avais l'ai en bonne compagnie avec cette fille alors, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas eu de souci avec Kate, après ?

Faith (surprise par cette question) : quoi,…euh non, pourquoi, je veux dire, ce n'est pas, enfin, …pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'abord ?

Buffy (s'emballant): Ok, laisse tomber, je voulais être sympa pour une fois et m'intéresser à ta vie, mais puisque tu le prends…

Faith (la coupant) : désolé, non c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu me fasses la conversation, vu que depuis que tu es là tu n'arrête pas de me chercher.

Buffy (baissant le regard sur les portes qui s'ouvrait, et en partant) : ok, tu sais quoi, laisse tomber !

Faith (encore surprise, mais la suivant) : Attends, je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'on fasse, ça finit toujours en clash, et franchement j'en ai marre, B, je voudrais qu'on arrive enfin à se parler sans s'engueuler.

Buffy (se retourna, surprise par le discours de la brune) : je sais, c'est ce que je pense aussi, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on réussisse à s'entendre,… (Faisant une pause)…est-ce que ça te dirai qu'on aille dîner, rien que toute les deux, pour discuter calmement ?

Faith (se détendant d'un coup) : si, si bien sûre, quand tu veux…

Buffy (la coupant) : maintenant ?...enfin t'as sans doute déjà des projets ?

Faith : oui, enfin non, c'est…ce soir je bosse, je dois tuer un démon qu'on recherche, et…

Buffy : ben je peux venir avec toi si tu veux !

Faith : Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais comment on se sent après les patrouilles, j'ai…

Buffy (la coupant) : Bien sûre, j'oubliais t'as besoin de te défouler ! Ce n'est pas grave on se verra plus tard alors, y'a pas de souci ! (repartant vers son appartement, agacée).

Faith : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Attends, B ! (la rattrapant de son bras) Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,… (Expirant) écoute tu viens, ok ? Comme avant, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs, dac ?

Buffy (la regardant dans les yeux) : Faith, écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer, ok ! Ce n'est pas grave, on peut très bien fixer une autre date, ok ? De toute façon j'avais oublié que je dois tchatter avec mon copain ce soir.

Faith (surprise) : Ah, tu as un petit ami ? Pourtant en boîte, tu…

Buffy (réalisant) : Oui c'est avec lui d'ailleurs ! Il s'appelle Trey, vraiment sympa et intelligent en plus, on a plein de chose à ce raconté !

Faith (rageant intérieurement, mais ne laissant rien transparaitre) : Si tu le dis, alors fait moi signe (haussant les épaules et repartant)…quand tu seras dispo… (Sans la regarder) je te laisse, bye !

Buffy la regarda s'éloigner, elle avait voulu rendre Faith jalouse, pensant que cette dernière n'irait pas se défouler après sa patrouille, mais elle le regrettait déjà ! Elle se retourna et partie dans sa chambre, elle avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber son idée de sortir.

2h00 du matin, dans une ruelle sombre.

Faith avait tué ce démon, avec un peu de mal quand même, pendant le combat elle pensait à Buffy et avait baissé sa garde à plusieurs reprises, le démon en avait profité pour lui asséner quelques coups bien placer dans les côtes.

Sur le chemin du retour elle y repensait. Et elle s'en voulait de repenser à Buffy, elle pensait qu'après toutes ces années, elle avait pu mettre ces sentiments de côté, et peut être même les oublier avec un peu de chance !

Et le faite de se retrouver en présence de Buffy faisait remonter tous ces souvenirs. Elle pensait qu'elle était dans une impasse, elle avait 2 solutions, si Buffy décidait de rester vivre à Los Angeles soit elle devait l'éviter le plus possible, ce qui n'était pas gagné, soit elle tentait de mettre ses sentiments de côté et essayer d'entretenir des relations les plus amicales possibles. Il y avait une troisième pensa t-elle, Buffy tombant amoureuse d'elle, et elle vivrait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ! Elle secoua la tête à cette pensé, en se disant qu'elle avait plus de chance de gagner au loto que de voir cette troisième hypothèse se réaliser !

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le 3 ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos commentaires…

Chapitre 3:

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de réveiller Buffy, elle avait passé sa soirée devant la télé, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour arranger sa relation avec Faith.

Elle arrivait à chaque fois à la même conclusion, le plus simple serait déjà de pouvoir devenir amie. Sur cette bonne résolution, elle se décida à prendre sa douche, puis elle appellerait la brune pour convenir d'un dîner pour s'expliquer enfin.

Il était plus de 10h, enfin le week-end, quand Faith se réveilla, se prélassant dans son lit, elle décida de se lever, alluma la musique, ouvrit la grande baie vitré de sa chambre qui donnait sur la plage, avant d'aller prendre son café et revenir s'installer appuyer à la rambarde de sa terrasse. Les yeux sur l'horizon elle repensait encore à Buffy, voilà quelques jours seulement qu'elle était revenu et elle passait toujours leur temps à se prendre la tête pour rien, le plus souvent. Son chien entra dans la chambre et venir faire un câlin à sa maîtresse. Celle-ci s'était baissée et caresser le pelage de ce dernier, qui venait de s'allonger sur le dos, les 4 pattes en l'air.

_Musique de fond: The kooks: love it all_

Quand son portable posé sur la commode sonna. Elle le prit, et retourna sur la terrasse pour répondre. Elle avait vu le nom de l'Hypérion s'affiché, elle pensait de suite à Cordélia:

- Hey, comment ça roule ce matin Cordy?

- (prenant une grande inspiration) euh, bonjour, c'est Buffy.

-(la brune ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, son cœur venait de faire un rebond en entendant cette voix) Oh, salut.

- Voilà je me demandais si… enfin je … (fermant les yeux)…c'était pour savoir si on pouvait déjeuner ensemble ce aujourd'hui?

Faith était plus que surprise, étant donné la fin de leur conversation de la veille!

- Euh, ben si tu veux, on peut se voir vers 12h30.

-Oui 12h30 très bien, tu connais un resto sympa?

-(réfléchissant)… Oui, bien il y a le Coconuts sur la 8ième, si tu veux je viens te prendre, comme tu ne connais pas encore la ville, … enfin c'est toi qui voit.

-(souriant) oui ça serait sympa.

-Tu préfère que je vienne en voiture ou tu te laisse tenter par la moto?

- (réfléchissant un peu)… ben je me laisserai bien tenter par la moto! Pour une fois!

Faith fut plus que surprise! Mais elle se réjouissait déjà d'imaginer Buffy collé dans son dos, elle en frissonna!

- Ouah, B, tu prends des risques! Tu sais ça?

- Oui, ben tu connais l'expression, qui ne risque rien…

-Ok, bien alors je passe te prendre dans 2 heures! T'inquiète je réserve le resto au cas où tu ne serais pas prête!

-Hey, je peux être à l'heure quand je veux!

-On verra, à toute Buffy!

-Oui, bye!

Buffy ne quittait plus son sourire, elle avait enfin pu parler plus de 30 secondes avec Faith, sans se disputer! Décidément cette journée commençait très bien!

Elle partit vers la chambre de Willow:

-Salut Will, devine quoi?

Et c'était pareil pour Faith, elle s'étonnait encore de cette petite conversation sans accrochage, et c'est définitivement de bonne humeur qu'elle enfila son short et un tee-shirt pour aller faire son jogging matinale sur la plage avec son chien.

Faith arriva devant l'hôtel vers 12h10, Buffy n'était pas là, elle rentra et salua Cordelia à l'accueil:

-Et Cordy! Comment tu vas?

-Ca va, toi je ne te demanderai pas! Vu le sourire que tu as aux lèvres, et je sais pourquoi!

-Ah oui! Et pourquoi?

-Je sais que tu vas déjeuner avec Buffy! Car je pars déjeuner avec Willow et elle me l'a dit, d'ailleurs vous allez manger où, peut être qu'on…

-(la coupant) Même pas en rêve! Une autre fois si tu veux, mais pas ce coup ci, il faut vraiment qu'on puisse discuter avec B.

-Ok! T'énerve pas, j'en parlerai pas, t'inquiète pas…

Arrivant derrière Faith:

-Parler de quoi?

Faith se retourna vers Buffy instantanément. Elle tenait son sac dans une main et son gilet dans l'autre. Elle portait une robe d'été bleue légère et assez courte et des petites chaussures ouverte blanche, ces cheveux blonds retombait sur ces épaules, quelques mèches était coincé grâce à ses lunettes de soleil. Faith en avait le souffle coupé.

-(après quelques secondes…Euh de rien! on parlait de rien, Hum hum… (Se reprenant) …T'es presque pas en retard dis-donc!

-Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne trouvais plus le jeans que je voulais mettre!

-Ok, et je suppose que tu l'as pas trouvé!

-Euh, non, pourquoi tu n'aime pas? (se tournant sur elle-même)

Faith et Cordelia fut surprise par cette question et son comportement, mais se reprit et répondit tout de même:

-Si si, c'est très,…enfin c'est oui, c'est bien, hein Cordy?

-Oui c'est frais et à la mode, en plus avec cette chaleur, c'Est-ce qu'il y a de mieux! Je le dis souvent à Faith d'ailleurs, car elle s'obstine à vouloir rester en jeans ou cuir alors qu'il fait super chaud!

-Eh, mais je ne suis pas tout le temps en pantalon, figure toi! Je mets très souvent des shorts ou des joggings super légers justement!

-Ok, ok, si tu le dis! Finit Cordelia.

Pendant ce temps Buffy en avait profité pour détailler Faith, elle avait remarqué d'ailleurs l'effort de cette dernière à ne pas mettre un cuir, mais plutôt un jeans délavé et déchiré à quelques endroits bien précis, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Et une paire de tennis. C'est cheveux ramassé avec une pince et quelques mèche descendant sur chaque côté, elle était à croquer pensa Buffy!

_Mais à quoi je pense moi, n'importe quoi!_

_-_(se reprenant) euh on va peut être y aller!

- Ok, B on y va! A plus Cordy!

-Bye Cordy, bonne journée avec Will!

- Oui et bon repas à vous, (plus bas) et bonne discussion!

-Tiens, voilà ton casque, désolé je n'ai que du noir !

-Oui le contraire m'aurait étonné je dois dire.

Faith prit place, Buffy mit son casque, et s'assit derrière Faith, s'accrochant sur les côtés n'osant pas toucher Faith.

-Euh,…tu peux... enfin si tu veux t'accrocher à moi, enfin je veux dire, c'est plus facile mais c'est toi qui vois…

-Oh, ok d'accord.

Et Buffy entoura ses 2 bras autour de la taille de la brune, s'en le savoir elles frissonnèrent toutes les deux à ce contact.

Faith démarra et elles partirent à l'accélération, elle sentit Buffy s'accrocher plus fort à elle, et elle en était ravie. Le restaurant n'était qu'10 minutes mais elle aurait voulu que pour une fois il soit plus éloigné. Elle se faufilait à travers la circulation, pour arriver enfin à destination.

Buffy descendit la première, suivi de Faith, elles entrèrent dans le restaurant, qui avait vu sur mer, c'était souvent comme ça d'ailleurs à Los Angeles. Elle donna son nom et le serveur les dirigea vers leur table devant les énormes fenêtres. Une fois assise elles prirent chacune les menus poser devant elles. La brune autant que la blonde était stressé par ce futur repas, cette future discussion.

_On pouvait entendre Bon Iver : Holocene, dans tout le restaurant_

-Tu veux commencer par quoi ?demanda Faith

-je gouterai bien un de ces cocktails, hum, à la mangue tiens ! Et toi ?

-OK ! Alors moi je vais prendre un à la banane !

Elles commandèrent leur verre, et le silence s'installa. Faith le brisa la première :

Alors ? Tu voulais qu'on parle ?

(Buffy sentait son cœur battre trop vite, il fallait qu'elle se calme) Oui, eh bien si on commençait par se raconter toutes ses années après notre victoire ?

Ouais, je pense que c'est un bon début !

Leur discussion se passait pour le mieux, elles s'étaient raconté leur vie, mais sans jamais aller au fond de leur pensée. Aucune des deux n'osait parler de leur sentiments, pourtant après avoir avalé son dessert Buffy se décida enfin, après tout depuis le début de la journée elles s'entendaient à merveille !

-Ecoute Faith, j'aimerai te dire, enfin,…j'ai…je crois, …non enfin j'en suis sûre, je ressens…

_Hey salut la compagnie !_

Kate venait d'arriver avec une amie.

Faith dépité se tourna vers son amie :

-Salut, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-A ton avis ? On est venu manger, on peut peut-être se joindre à vous ?

-Non ! (répondit Faith directement) et Buffy en fut ravie !

-Non, en fait on avait fini, hein Buffy ?

-(rentrant dans son jeu, se levant) oui on allait partir en plus !

Kate comprit alors qu'elle dérangeait, d'ailleurs elle était déjà surprise de voir Buffy en compagnie de Faith, et en plus elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre !

-Ok ben une prochaine fois alors ?

-Oui évidemment ! répondit Faith

Buffy par contre était moins sûre, elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette Kate, qui était trop proche de Faith à son goût !

Buffy regardait Faith prendre sa moto, et tenta :

-Tu veux faire quelques choses de particulier maintenant ?

Faith (étonné) : ben je ne sais pas je pensais que tu voudrais rentrer à l'hôtel ?

Buffy (baissant la tête) : oui évidemment… (Hésitante)…je pensais que peut être…que tu avais un peu de temps…

Faith (encore plus étonné) : Ah mais j'ai toute la journée si tu veux B !

Buffy (relevant ses yeux verts dans les siens, souriant) : Eh mais au fait si tu me faisais visiter chez toi, c'est vrai j'aimerai voir où vit Faith Lehane !

Faith (souriant) : pas de problème B, on y va !

En arrivant devant la maison, Buffy fut surprise de voir le quartier agréable dans lequel vivait Faith, elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle s'y plairait largement ! Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

Tu viens (voyant Buffy resté planter devant la porte)

Euh oui, j'arrive, en tout cas c'est chouette comme coin.

Oui, c'est mon coin à moi, tu vois ! j'ai enfin tout ce que je voulais (enfin presque, pensa t-elle), un taf que j'adore, une maison, et mon chien ! (se retournant vers elle), t'inquiète pas il n'est pas méchant du tout ! Ah moins bien sur qu'on soit méchant avec moi (lui envoyant un clin d'œil)

En parlant du loup, le golden de Faith arriva, et sauta sur sa patronne en guise de bonjour, cette dernière le caressa et se retourna vers Buffy :

-Voilà le monstre ! Shadow !

S'approchant, caressant ses longs poils blancs :

Il est trop beau, c'est sure que l'as t'es bien défendu !

Je te l'ai dit du moment qu'on est gentil avec sa patronne il est adorable !

Eh, (taquine) je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais on ne sait même pas frapper depuis qu'on se revoit !

Oui c'est vrai, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas botté le cul, B ! (arrivant dans le salon)

Attention, (souriant) tu sais que je suis toujours La première, je te botte les fesses quand je veux !

(faisant mine de frissonner de peur) Oouuh !j'ai peur là B

Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit entrainement toi et moi, ça fait longtemps ?

(frissonnant véritablement pour le coup) Quand tu veux B, je suis toute à toi ! (écartant les bras)

(rougissant un peu, un long frisson venait de l'électriser, mais tentant de se reprendre) Fais-moi visiter ta maison d'abord.

Ok, alors ici c'est le salon comme tu vois…

Buffy suivait Faith regardant autour d'elle.

Elle trouvait que c'était très bien aménagé, elle était même surprise que les murs ne soient pas noirs ! Mais non au contraire, les murs était blancs, avec quelques bandes verticales de couleur marron d'un peu partout.

A gauche de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait un canapé en tissus velours bordeaux, une petite table basse, un autre fauteuil et un énorme écran plat, Buffy avait remarqué quelques mangas ranger l'étagère au dessus du canapé. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait 2 portes, la première était une salle de bain et la deuxième, la chambre de Faith. Le regard de Buffy s'était attarder sur le lit, dont la housse de couette et les draps était noir, évidemment la grande baie vitrée ensoleillait la pièce et donnait sur la plage, sur la commode se trouvait quelques photos, elle s'approcha et vit des photos de Faith avec son chien sur la plage, une autre de tout le Scooby gang, elle y comprit et la Buffy fut plus que surprise, Faith le remarqua :

Oui c'est, enfin j'avais demandé à Cordelia des photos et elle avait celle là, je la trouvais bien alors… (un peu gêné) ben…

C'est chouette,…je veux dire je suis juste un peu surprise de voir … que…ben q…que tu garde un petit souvenir de nous, ça me fait plaisir… (leur regard se croisèrent)

(se passant la main dans les cheveux, partant vers la porte) Euh, je vais te montrer l'étage,….j'ai,…un,…une salle de sport, …de, et…et c'est cool tu vois parce que…ben je peux m'entraîner ici et,…ben, (se reprenant), tu viens ?

Je te suis ! (Buffy souriait en regardant Faith, la Faith, la seule et l'unique s'emmêler les pinceaux !)

En continuant à droite, se trouvait la cuisine américaine, avec le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, la cuisine très moderne noir et inox, d'ailleurs Buffy avait du mal à imaginer Faith en train de cuisiner. Dans la cuisine en face une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse. Elles prirent l'escalier pour monter à l'étage.

Faith : Comme promis, voici ma salle de sport perso !

En effet il y avait tout ce que l'on trouve dans une salle de sport, des tapis couvrait tous le sol, 2 appareils de musculation, et d'abdos, un tapis de course, et un gros sac de frappe, le tout avec vue sur le quartier d'un côté et sur la plage de l'autre.

Buffy : En effet tu es bien équipé !

Faith (la regardant en coin, souriant) : Tu veux tester ?

Buffy (lui rendant son sourire) : on verra ça plus tard ! J'aimerai aller me baigner pas toi ?

Faith (surprise) : Si, si tu veux, t'as apporté un maillot avec toi !

Buffy (grimaçant) : Ben je pensais que peut être, on se serait baigner nue !

Faith ne bougeait plus, les lèvres entrouvertes, une expression d'énorme surprise sur son visage, elle regardait Buffy qui souriait et l'air moqueur.

Et Buffy profitait de son petit effet, et jubilait intérieurement, elle avait réussit à faire perdre la répartie légendaire de Faith.

Cette dernière, cligna enfin des paupières et referma sa bouche pour avaler sa salive, elle comprit enfin en voyant la tête de Buffy :

Faith (passant la main dans ses cheveux, gêné) : Ok tu m'as eu, bien joué, je dois dire que celle là, je l'ai pas vu venir ! C'est bon viens, les maillots sont dans ma chambre.

Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, Faith montra son armoire du doigt :

Faith : Je te laisse choisir, et te changer, (prenant un pour elle), moi je vais me changer en t'attendant.

Buffy : Merci, au fait tu, …tu m'en veux pas pour la petite blague de tout à l'heure ?

Faith (souriant, elle tenait sa revanche verbale) : T'en fais pas pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te voir nue pour savoir comment est ton corps, je me rappelle très bien m'en être occupé il y a quelques années ! A tout !

Buffy resta coïte, elle se souvenait de l'échange de corps, du temps où elles ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Elle n'en avait pas profité, tellement elle était désemparée de cet état, mais elle se dit qu'elle allait trouver un moyen pour se venger et remettre les compteurs à zéro, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoint Faith sur la terrasse, qui l'attendait. Elle se figea en la voyant adossé à la rambarde dans son maillot noir à deux pièces, elle se disait que la brune avait vraiment un corps sublime.

Faith qui l'avait senti arriver, se retourna, et détailla Buffy et surtout le corps de Buffy, elle regardait ses courbes parfaites, la chute de ses reins, sa poitrine moulé dans se maillot vert. Un long frisson la parcouru alors, tentant d'y faire abstraction :

Faith : On peut y aller ? Je t'ai pris une serviette de plage ?

Buffy (reprenant ses esprits) : …Euh…Oui, ce…c'est bon on peut y aller,…oui.

Faith : c'est partie !

Suivi de Buffy, elles marchèrent une petite minute avant de s'installer à quelques pas de l'océan.

_Hey Faith, petite journée playa !_

Faith (se retournant) : Hey salut, Jack ! Comment tu vas !

Jack (se rapprochant vers son amie) : bien, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas oublié que tu me dois une revanche au volley, on n'était pas très en forme l'autre jour, c'est pour ça qu'on a perdu !

Faith (souriant) : Oui je m'en doute, évidemment !

Jack : Si tu veux mes potes seront là tout à l'heure, je fais une petite soirée, t'es invitée évidemment, ainsi que (regardant vers Buffy qui relevait de sa serviette) ton amie, bonjour !

Buffy (souriant) : Bonjour !

Faith : Oui euh, Jack, je te présente B, une amie, B, je te présente Jack un de mes voisins et ami.

Buffy : Enchanté, c'est Buffy mon prénom entier.

Jack : Enchanté Buffy, ravi de te rencontrer, je pense que Faith m'a déjà parlé de toi.

Buffy : Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a d…

Faith (écarquillant ses yeux) : Oui, non euh bon ce n'est pas le tout mais la tu vois on voulait un peu lézarder au soleil, alors …

Jack : Ok je dérange, j'ai compris, (repartant, mais se retournant subitement) au fait c'est bon pour ce soir ?

Faith regarda Buffy,

Faith : ok pour ce soir, et toi B, tu veux venir ?

Buffy (un peu gêné) : je ne sais pas trop, je ne voudrais pas déranger, je…

Jack : Pas d'inquiétude vous ne dérangerez pas du tout ! (regardant Faith) d'ailleurs tu peux aussi dire à Kate si elle veut passer, les potes l'apprécient beaucoup aussi !

Faith (le coupant) : Non ! Enfin, elle a d'autre projet sans doute, donc …

Jack : Dommage, la prochaine fois alors. Bon je vous dis à ce soir vers 19h00 ! Bye

Faith : Bye ! (s'allongeant sur sa serviette sur le dos)

Buffy faisant de même, un peu perturbé par cette conversation et surtout le fait qu'il avait l'ai de bien connaître Kate, elle en rageait !)

Faith : Ca ne va pas B ?

Buffy (sans la regarder) : Si, si ! (Laissant Faith perplexe sur cette réponse).

Après quelques minutes de silence, Buffy finit par se tourner vers Faith pour la regarder à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

Buffy (hésitante sur la question qu'elle voulait poser, sans avoir l'air jalouse) : Il,… enfin ….oui, il a l'air de bien connaître Kate ?

Faith (s'attendant à ce sujet, se crispa quelques peu, mais ne laissant rien transparaître) : Oui, heu, …, disons que, enfin, … autant que je t'explique tout, ça sera plus simple. C'est mon ex, … et du coup elle était souvent là et ils ont fait connaissance à force de se croiser, et il l'apprécie beaucoup, … tu vois, disons, …qu'elle a un caractère un peu, …

Buffy (la coupant) : Allumeuse !

Faith (grimaça) : En effet, mais c'est fini, je veux dire, ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble…

Buffy : Et pourtant vous êtes souvent ensemble apparemment ! Tu l'aimes toujours peut être,… (Regardant vers l'océan)

Faith (se redressant) : Quoi, …non pas du tout, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté en plus, et si on se voit souvent, c'est parce qu'on est amie c'est tout.

Buffy (se redressant à son tour, et regarda Faith énervé) : Oui ou alors c'est toujours plus qu'une amie, et en cas de mauvaises soirées, elle vient de remonter le moral, …et je vois d'ici comment elle s'y prend !

Faith : Non, mais t'y es pas du tout là B ? Et puis c'est quoi ces questions. T'es jalouse ou quoi ?

Buffy (se mettant debout, les mains sur les hanches) : NON MAIS CA VA PAS MIEUX CHEZ TOI ! MOI JALOUSE, et puis quoi encore, je constate juste que ton Want Take Have est toujours d'actualité, et tu garde un petit extra au cas où, tu rentrerais bredouille d'une soirée ! Et…

Faith (se mettant debout aussi) : Putain, B, t'es chiante,…tu ne peux pas croire ce que je dis pour une fois ! C'est une amie c'est tout, OUI, JE N'AI pas de besoin de roue de secours figure toi, car le jour ou je rentrerai bredouille comme tu dis, les vampires n'auront plus de dents ! Et c'est pas demain la veille !

Buffy (hors d'elle) : Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche complètement ! Tu veux que je te dise, je sais même pas comment j'ai pu croire qu'on pourrait devenir amie, c'est vrai on est beaucoup trop différente ! Tu ne respecte personne ! Et tu veux que je te dise encore, cette Kate, je ne l'aime pas du tout ! Elle est vraiment,…

Faith (rageant) : Mais je te demande pas de l'apprécier B, t'en fais pas, de toute façon ta jamais rien compris, il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'a ta tête, tu es une égoïste, et c'est toi qui ne me respecte pas là, je te signale ! J'ai quand même le droit d'avoir les amies que je veux, ce n'est pas parce que MISS Summers est arrivé que je vais renier mes amies !

Buffy (blessé par cette remarque, s'éloignant vers la mer) : Très bien, tout ce que je vois moi, c'est qu'on pourra jamais s'entendre !

Faith resta, debout sur sa serviette et regardait Buffy s'éloigner, elle était dépitée, cette journée avait commencé de la meilleure des façons et, était en train de se terminer très mal !

_C'est vrai, c'est dingue, quoi, elle se croit peut être mieux que tout le monde, Merde, elle fait chier, j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec elle, à chaque fois pour rien ! Après tout elle a peut être raison, on pourra jamais s'entendre, elle est trop, …trop…, pfff, j'en sais rien, faut que je me calme, ouhhhh, respire Faith, respire, du calme, tu peux passer au dessus de tout ça, tu es une adulte maintenant, surtout reste calme !_

Plus loin, dans l'eau, Buffy, les yeux humides regardait nageait le plus loin possible, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, il fallait qu'elle se calme !

_Franchement, je vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal, elle ne supporte pas qu'on ne soit pas de son avis, c'est dingue ! Elle m'énerve ! En plus je ne suis pas une égoïste ! Et puis quoi encore ! C'est elle l'égoïste ! Je lui demande rien moi, j'ai juste, cette Kate, tout est de sa faute ! Même absente elle a réussit à nous faire se disputer ! Ferme les yeux, réfléchit, respire, du calme, c'est Faith, après tout, c'est vrai je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir de sa façon de vivre, elle a toujours été comme ça, évidemment elle n'a pas changé ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on parle de cette fille, on s'entendait très bien pourtant, donc c'est que c'est possible ! Peut être que si elle me fait des excuses je suis prête à laisser tomber, cette fois !_

Souriant et secouant la tête

_Je crois que je rêve là, Faith ne me fera jamais d'excuse ! Il faut que je retourne lui parler, peut être que je me suis un peu emporter après tout, je me sentais tellement bien depuis ce matin, allez fais un effort, retourne la voir !_

45 minutes était passés depuis leur dispute.

Faith s'était rassit sur sa serviette regardait l'océan perdu dans ces pensées, elle ne vit pas Buffy revenir s'allonger sur sa serviette à côté d'elle.

Buffy prit une grande respiration, et allonger sur le ventre regardant devant elle, elle prit enfin la parole :

Ecoute, Faith, pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, c'est vrai tu as droit d'avoir les amies que tu veux, et je n'ai pas à critiquer Kate.

(Faith se rendant compte de la présence de Buffy, qui lui parlait)Non, c'est moi, je, … enfin il ya peut être des sujets qu'on devrait éviter d'aborder ensemble, c'est tout.

Oui, tu as raison, (la regardant) on va déjà éviter de parler de Kate, c'est vraiment pas un bon sujet, et en plus je suis sure qu'elle serait trop contente de nous voir se disputer à cause d'elle,…

B, on ne va pas recommencer !

Euh, oui, non, tu as raison, (tentant un sourire) désolé.

(secouant la tête, souriant en voyant la petite tête de Buffy) ok, on oublie définitivement le sujet Kate, et aussi mon WTH, on ne devrait pas en parler ensemble.

Oui, ok, alors changeons de sujet !

Un silence s'installa, Faith se rallongea sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras, regardant Buffy, à sa gauche.

Buffy prit enfin la parole et l'air de rien demanda à Faith :

Alors comme ça tu parle de moi à tes voisins ?

Oui, …non, enfin c'était juste lors d'une soirée, c'est peu être arrivé une ou deux fois,… je sais plus,… je devais sans doute… faire une comparaison sur notre façon de nous battre, voilà.

Vraiment ? et ?

(enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras pour caché sa gêne) et c'est tout, écoute B, je m'en souviens plus.

Oui ce n'est pas grave, si je veux savoir j'aurais qu'à lui demander ce soir !

Hein, …non, enfin je veux dire…il ne doit pas s'en souvenir non plus.

On verra, et si on rentrait, il faut que je me prépare pour ce soir, que j'aille voir Willow aussi.

Ok (se levant), on y va !

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant l'hôtel :

Je vais venir dire bonjour à Red, et Tom, vu que je suis là

Oui, c'est vrai Tom à l'air de t'apprécier, il a beaucoup aimé sa journée d'hier chez toi, et j'avoue que je le comprends !

Merci, il est cool comme môme !

Avançant, et arrivant dans l'ascenseur.

Oui, Willow m'a dit que ça t'allait bien les enfants !

Hein, ça va pas, tu rêves, moi je ne sais pas m'y prendre du tout.

(taquine)Ben pourtant je te verrais bien dans ce rôle.

B, t'as du prendre un coup de chaud à la plage !

Elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Willow, et Buffy frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur le petit Tom.

Faith (se baissant vers lui, souriante) : Hey, mon bonhomme, comment tu vas ?

Tom : Cinq sur cinq !

Faith (fière) : Cool, tape m'en 5 ! (tendant sa main)

Tom (s'exécutant) : Quand on retourne chez toi ?

Willow (arrivant derrière lui) : Hey mon amour, arrête d'embêter Faith.

Faith (se relevant) : Mais il m'embête pas du tout Red, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu sais que t'as pas besoin d'invitation pour venir à la maison !

Buffy était étonné, c'est vrai, Faith était génial avec Tom et très gentille avec Willow, elle la remerciait intérieurement, car depuis que Kennedy n'était plus dans sa vie, Buffy savait que Willow était malheureuse même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Willow : Merci beaucoup, Faith, vraiment … (regardant Buffy) alors cette journée ?

Buffy : Super ! D'ailleurs on a une soirée ce soir, chez le voisin de Faith, tu veux venir ? (regardant Faith).

Faith : Bien sur, Red si tu veux venir, il n'y a pas de souci, tu peux amener Tom si tu veux, Jack a une petite fille de 5 ans, donc il aura quelqu'un pour jouer !

Willow (souriant de voir Faith et Buffy s'entendre, et se coller dans l'ouverture de la porte, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte) : D'accord, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal, de toute façon !

Buffy : Bien, alors, attends, là il est 16h45, on se retrouve dans le hall à 18h30 ?

Willow : ok !

Faith (partant dans le couloir) : bien, alors à tout à l'heure !

Buffy : Euh, Faith !

Faith : Oui B ? (se retournant vers Buffy)

Buffy, tu pourrais venir nous prendre, …

Faith (souriante) : Bien sur B!

Willow : Euh, Buffy, tu sais qu'Angel nous a mis à disposition une voiture, j'ai les clés !

Buffy (un peu déçu) : Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Désolé !

Faith : Ok, alors à tout à l'heure !

Buffy regardait Faith s'éloigner, regrettant leur dispute un peu plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Faith n'était pas encore partit et pourtant sa présence lui manquait déjà. Elle la vit pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, cette dernière lui fit un dernier sourire avant de voir les portes se refermer. Buffy soupira et décida de rejoindre sa chambre.

Willow, Tom et Buffy était en route chez Faith, La blonde conduisait et discutait avec Willow :

Willow : Donc tu as apprécié ta journée avec Faith aujourd'hui, vu à quelle heure vous êtes rentré.

Buffy (sourire aux lèvres) : Oui c'était vraiment une très bonne journée, on a bien discuté, (grimaçant) bon il y a eu notre petite dispute à la plage mais,…

Willow (étonné) : Ah bon, vous vous êtes disputé, à quel propos ?

Buffy : Bien, …je, je sais plus vraiment pourquoi on a commencé mais il s'agissait en partie de… Kate.

Willow (la regardant, souriant un peu en devinant la raison de la dispute) : Et pourquoi ?

Buffy (se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles) : Disons qu'on n'était pas d'accord sur, …le,…en fait le problème c'est que je ne l'aime pas du tout cette fille, tu vois moi, rien que le peu que j'en ai vu, j'ai dit à Faith que c'était une allumeuse et elle, évidemment n'était pas d'accord, parce que, parce qu'elle aime cette fille je suis sure !

Willow : Ben d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, moi je suis sure du contraire ! J'en avais parlé avec elle, hier à la plage et elle l'a considère comme son amie, rien de plus, et je la crois, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait menti.

Buffy (hésitante) : Oui peut être, je m'en fiche de toute façon, c'est vrai, elle fait ce qu'elle veut après tout, si elle veut perdre son temps avec cette fille, c'est son problème !

Willow était amusé de voir comment Buffy tentait de justifier le fait qu'elle déteste Kate, avec ce qu'elle pensait être de bonnes raisons, pour ne pas montrer sa jalousie, à cause de la relation qu'avait entretenu cette dernière avec Faith.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent chez Faith.

Buffy prit Tom dans ses bras, et suivit de Willow frappa à la porte de la brune.

Cette dernière arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'un cuir marron et d'un débardeur blanc.

Faith : Vous voilà, (regardant sa montre qui affichait 19h20), je suis impressionnée ! Seulement 20 minutes de retard ! B, je crois que c'est un record !

Buffy : Très drôle ! (moqueuse à son tour) Tu vas nous laisser à la porte ou on va pouvoir rentrer tu crois ?

Faith : Mais rentrer je vous en prie ! (faisant un signe de bras de bas en haut)

Willow était amusée de les voir faire.

Willow (regardant Faith): T'es vraiment sure que je ne vais pas déranger ?

Faith : Pas du tout, t'inquiète, c'est cool ! J'en ai parlé à Jack, il m'a dit que Lili, sa fille, est contente d'avoir un copain de jeux. D'ailleurs en parlant de jeux, (allant s'agenouiller vers Tom qui se tenait à côté de Buffy et qui caressait Shadow)… Est-ce que tu aime les buggys toi ?

Tom : Oui, les voitures avec les grosses roues, c'est super !

Faith Ouais c'est bien ce que je me disais, ben figure toi que j'ai trouvé ça (lui montrant une boîte sur le canapé), et je pense que c'est pour toi.

Tom (regarda sa mère, puis Faith et se dirigea vers la boîte en question) : Je peux l'ouvrir ?

Faith (souriant) : Vaut mieux ! Sinon c'est moi qui l'ouvre !

Tom défit le paquet et découvrit un beau Buggy radiocommandé noir et orange

Tom : Ouahh ! T'as vu ça maman, c'est tiop ssuper ! Merci Faith (allant lui faire un bisou sur la joue).

Faith : C'est cool, s'il te plaît.

Willow (attendrit par le regard brillant de son fils) : Merci Faith, vraiment, fallait pas, t'es folle !

Faith : Hey, il a 4 ans et c'est le premier cadeau que je lui fais ! C'est normal !

Buffy (attendrit, elle par Faith) : C'est adorable, tu veux dire !

Elle n'avait pas quitté Faith des yeux, et se disait qu'elle avait vraiment changé, et c'est vrai qu'un enfant lui irai bien !

Faith avait tourné son regard vers Buffy, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, et en avait profité pour la détailler, elle la trouvait vraiment très craquante dans sa petite robe noir et ses talons.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elles restèrent quelques secondes à se contempler.

_Je peux l'amener avec moi à la fête ?_

Et la question de Tom fit retourner Faith d'un coup !

Faith : C'est ta voiture, tu choisis

Willow : Non mon poussin, tu sais il faut mettre des piles, et regarder la notice, et puis tu vas jouer avec Lili, je ne sais pas si elle aimera jouer aux voitures. Tu en profiteras demain d'accord ?

Tom (faisant une petite moue) : D'accord

Et elles se dirigèrent sur la terrasse pour se rendre directement sur celle de Jack.

Jack : Hey salut les filles !

Faith : Hello, j'ai amené des bières au cas où !

Jack : T'as bien fait, (regardant Willow), une tête que je ne connais pas, tu dois être Willow ?

Willow (gêné) : Oui bonsoir, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas je,… Faith m'a dit que je pouvais venir, ….alors,….

Jack : Mais pas de problème, les amies de Faith sont aussi mes amies, les regardant à tour de rôle, faites comme chez vous ! Venez je vais vous présentez tous le monde ! Et toi mon bonhomme il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends !

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, Lili avait réussi à convaincre Tom de jouer à la poupée Willow et Buffy discutait avec la femme de Jack, Amy et avec Kristen, une de ces amies Faith, elle était entouré de Jack et de ses potes. Elle zieutait Buffy très souvent, cette dernière faisait de même, parfois leur regard se croisait et Faith, lui faisait alors un clin d'œil, auquel Buffy répondait avec un grand sourire.

Vers 1h00, les filles décidèrent de rentrer, Faith portait Tom qui s'était endormi depuis plusieurs heures.

Willow (chuchotant): C'était une soirée géniale, merci Faith !

Faith (faisant de même) : Mais j'y suis pour rien.

Willow : Si tu m'as convaincu de venir, et je me serais ennuyé dans ma chambre d'hôtel sinon.

Buffy(les yeux plissés) : Will, je…, je vais conduire, t'inquiète !

Willow et Faith souriait de voir Buffy légèrement éméchée, se tenant au bar.

Faith : Je ne crois pas que ça soit très prudent B, tu as un peu bu et,…

Buffy (la coupant) : Mais pas du tout, regarde (se tenant sur un pied et se rattrapant de justesse) tout va,…va bien !

Faith (regardant Willow et Buffy) : Vous pourriez rester dormir là ce soir, ça serait plus simple.

Willow : On ne va pas te déranger,…

Faith : Mais il n'y a pas de problème, regarde Tom dort déjà, autant rester là, il y a la chambre d'amie en haut, aller viens je te montre (partant vers les escaliers avec Tom).

Willow : Ok, merci beaucoup !

Buffy : Moi je,…je vous attends là, …je vais aller m'asseoir un peu…

Faith : Ok B, j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

En arrivant dans la chambre à l'étage, Faith déposa délicatement Tom sur le lit, se releva et allant vers la porte :

Faith : Il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire si vous avez froid, j'ai des fringues aussi pour te changer, fait comme chez toi, à demain Red !

Willow : Merci encore Faith, c'est vraiment sympa.

Faith : Ben ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu et puis j'aimerai qu'on puisse devenir amie Red.

Willow : Mais on l'est déjà, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

Faith : Ben alors c'est cool ! Bonne nuit Red !

Willow : Bonne nuit Faith

En arrivant dans la salle, Faith vit Buffy qui dormait allongé dans le canapé. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle, pour la regarder, elle la trouvait encore plus belle endormie. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux, et ce simple toucher, la fit frissonner ! Elle resta encore quelques minutes à la contempler, puis la prit doucement dans ces bras pour la déposer dans son lit, Buffy inconsciemment ou pas ! mit ses bras autour du coup de la brune, cette dernière lâcha un soupir, lorsqu'elle sentit Buffy, cacher son visage dans son coup.

Elle la déposa sur le lit très délicatement, lui retira ses chaussures, remonta la couverture sur elle, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Elle allait se relever lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras :

Buffy endormie :Reste.

Et sur ces simples mots, le cœur de Faith fit un rebond et venait de s'accélérer.

Faith : D'accord B.

Elle enlever ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur le côté gauche du lit, elle sentit Buffy venir la coller au creux de son épaule et de tout son long, de suite. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Buffy dans son cou. Elle l'entoura instinctivement son bras dans le dos de la blonde et n'osa plus faire un geste, de peur de la réveiller vraiment.

Elle allait profiter de cette nuit, d'avoir Buffy dans ses bras même si elle savait que cette dernière n'en avais pas vraiment conscience, vu son état dû à l'alcool. Mais elle profiterait de la respirer, elle et son odeur de vanille qui emplissait ses poumons.

_Musique: Iron and Wine Fever dream_

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute d'orthographe, si vous avez des critiques ou autres, n'hésitez pas, le chapitre 5 est presque finit, je pense le mettre en ligne d'ici 15 jours._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après avoir pris sa douche, Buffy, la serviette autour de la taille, rentra silencieusement dans la chambre de Faith. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur cette dernière qui dormait toujours, puis alla fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon, en attendant que Willow revienne avec ses propres vêtements.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'exploration, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle dans son dos.

Elle se retourna soudain, pour voir Faith debout près d'elle, le sourire en coin, les bras croisés. Buffy fut tellement surprise qu'elle en fit tomber sa serviette.

A ce moment là Faith la contemplait, un sourire b béat sur les lèvres, son souffle en était coupé.

Sur ce regard, Buffy, écarquilla les yeux, se baissant vivement pour rattraper sa serviette, puis remonta son regard dans celui de la brune, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Buffy (furieuse) : Ben ne te gêne surtout pas !

Faith (sortant de sa contemplation, surprise) : B, c'est toi qui me montre, moi je regarde !

Buffy (encore plus furieuse) : Mais ça va pas ! T'aurai pu,…je ne sais pas moi…fermé les yeux,…te retourner…enfin t'aurai pu faire quelque chose. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon dos ?

Faith (sentant sa colère montée) : Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi, et puis je te signale que c'est MA chambre d'abord ! Je te force pas ç te promener à poil devant moi ! Si tu veux tout savoir je venais juste te dire bonjour gentiment et toi tu m'agresse !

Buffy (se calmant un peu, c'est vrai qu'elle était chez Faith) : Ok, ok… (Regardant alentour) on ne s'énerve pas, …. Du calme.

Faith (encore plus en colère) : Mais c'est toi qui t'énerve, comme toujours ! Je te signale que t'es pas la première femme que je vois nue, figure toi ! Je ne vais pas en perdre la vue non plus !(Partant vers la porte)

Buffy (la suivant, et lui passant devant pour retourner dans la salle de bain) : Oui mais quand même, c'est moi ! Et toi ! Toi tu…

Faith (la coupant) : ok tu sais quoi, je vais prendre l'air, j'en ai besoin pour me calmer ! Avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter !

Elle s'arrêta sur la terrasse et s'alluma une cigarette. Son chien était venu à sa rencontre. Elle se baissa pour le caresser.

- Toi au moins, tu ne crie pas. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la comprendre, allez viens on va se promener sur la plage,

Elle partit, son chien courant devant elle.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Willow revint avec Tom. Et Buffy était dans la cuisine un verre d'eau à la main, debout dos au plan de travail.

Willow : Nous revoilà ! (avançant vers Buffy) Faith est réveillée ?

Buffy (grimaçant) : Oui

Willow (se tenant devant elle avec Tom qui partit sur la terrasse) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Buffy ? Ca ne va pas ?

Buffy : Si, si, c'est juste que,… (Relevant son regard dans celui de Willow) on, …on s'est un peu disputé avec Faith, …et…elle est partit.

Willow (roulant des yeux vers le ciel) : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

Buffy : Comment ça encore ! Et puis c'est de sa faute, de toute façon ! C'est elle qui m'a fait peur, et voilà c'est de sa faute.

Willow : Buffy, attends parce que là je ne comprends rien, tu m'explique ?

Buffy lui raconta donc exactement ce qu'il en était.

Willow : Ben d'après ce que tu me dis, c'est quand même un peu ta faute Buffy, c'est vrai, elle a rien fait de mal sur ce coup là.

Buffy (dépitée) : Ok, évidemment c'est de ma faute !

Willow : Ecoute, ça va s'arranger, ce n'est pas grave, une fois qu'elle sera calmée, elle reviendra et tu pourras t'excuser.

Buffy (exaspéré) : Pardon ! M'excuser ! Mais je ne vois pas de quoi ! J'ai rien fais moi !

Willow (soupirant) : Ok Buffy, fais comme tu veux ! (partant voir son fils dehors)

Elle le vit en compagnie de Faith sur la plage, et de son chien. Elle partit à leur rencontre.

Willow : Bonjour, Faith !

Faith : Salut Red, alors bien dormi ?

Willow : Oh oui, comme un bébé, merci et toi ? (connaissant parfaitement la réponse).

Faith (regardant l'océan) : La nuit a été bonne, le réveil un peu moins !

Willow : Oui, Buffy m'a un peu raconté, elle s'en veut, elle s'excuse d'ailleurs.

Faith (levant son regard vers Willow) : Merci de dire ça Red, mais je connais B, et à mon avis, elle pense que c'est de ma faute, donc je la vois pas me faire des excuses ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est B, j'ai l'habitude !

Willow : Oui mais des fois elle exagère.

Faith (souriant) : Ouais, c'est clair. (Regardant Tom) Bon Tom, je vais aller prendre ma douche et après on se l'essaye cette voiture !

Tom : Oh ouais, SUPER !

Willow (souriant) : Merci encore Faith pour ça aussi !

Faith : T'inquiète Red, c'est cool ! Il est top ton p'tit gars (lui ébouriffant les cheveux)

Willow : Tu sais on peut aussi rentrer, tu as peut être prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Faith (se levant) : Non rien de prévu, et vous ne me déranger pas ! Je pensais lézarder au soleil cette aprèm, donc si vous voulez vous joindre à moi, c'est cool !

Willow : Ben je ne dis pas non, je t'avouerai que j'avais amené mon maillot au cas où.

Faith rit à cette aveu, et partit en direction de sa maison pour se laver.

Elle croisa Buffy, qui était toujours dans la cuisine.

Faith (passant devant elle) : C'est bon, on ne va pas ce faire la tête toute la journée, B, je suis désolée de t'avoir regardé, ça te va ? (se retournant vers elle et écartant les bras)

Buffy (la regardant, un peu gêné) : Non !,…je veux dire,…non t'as pas à être désolée c'est moi. C'est de ma faute, je l'ai bien cherché après tout, j'avais qu'à faire attention.

Faith était tellement surprise des excuses de Buffy, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Faith (après quelques longues secondes) : On oublie, Ok ?

Buffy : Ok

Faith se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, ferma la porte, et fit couler l'eau.

Elle commença à se déshabiller, quand elle entendit frapper doucement à la porte.

Elle ouvrit pour voir Buffy :

Faith (perplexe) : un problème, B ?

Buffy (la regardant avec un léger sourire) : Je, …je n'ai pas, enfin… oui, …je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour cette nuit, alors merci.

Faith (souriant à son tour) : Arrêter de me remercier toi et Willow, ok ? Comme je l'ai déjà dit il n'y a pas de souci, c'est cool.

Buffy (hésitante) : Oui mais je…., voulais aussi…enfin pour cette nuit, je veux dire, d'être resté avec moi et, enfin, j'ai apprécié.

Et là Faith, sentait un long frisson la parcourir, en repensant au fait que Buffy était dans ces bras cette nuit, elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître.

Faith : Oh, oui et ça non plus y'a pas de souci !

Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, je dois prendre ma douche, j'ai un petit gars qui m'attend.

Buffy (riant) : Ah ok, j'imagine que vous allez jouer à la voiture !

Faith : Exacte, tu me connais, moi j'aime encore jouer à ce genre de truc, tu vois, et Tom est top, alors…

Buffy (attendrie) : Alors, tu t'en occupe, et je trouve ça chou !

Faith (levant les sourcils) : Hein !

Buffy (riant et partant) : Allez je te laisse te préparer Melle Lehane !

Faith rentra dans sa douche en repensant à cette conversation, à ce qu'elle faisait elle-même, elle se surprenait, c'est vrai qui aurait imaginé Faith Lehane s'occuper d'un enfant !

_Merde ! C'est vrai putain, je suis Faith, la rebelle, faut que je fasse attention à protéger ma réputation de dur à cuire quand même !_

Elle ressortit de la douche toujours dans ses pensées. Puis elle décida de se reprendre et après plusieurs minutes rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Elle mit un débardeur, et un pantacourt noir et des tongues et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Faith (arrivant sur la plage, où se trouvait Buffy et Willow assise sur le sable, et Tom, un peu plus loin avec sa voiture) : Bon on va voir se qu'elle a dans le ventre !

Tom : Ouais ! (lui tendant la voiture)

Ils jouèrent pendant près de 45 minutes, sous les yeux attendrie de Willow, et Buffy.

Willow regardait son fils s'amuser et rire aux éclats, Buffy, regardait Faith et la détaillait de bas en haut. Elle repensait encore à cette nuit, dans les bras de cette dernière.

_Qu'est ce que j'étais bien dans ces bras ! C'est dingue, mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ! C'est Faith bon sang ! C'est vrai on se dispute les ¾ du temps, et pourtant je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me retrouver dans ses bras !_

Willow regardait en coin Buffy qui ne quittait pas des yeux Faith, elle en était amusée de la voir ainsi, comme une collégienne qui ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, devant la personne qui la faisait craquer !

Willow : Buffy ?

Buffy (sursautant) : Hein, quoi !

Willow (riant) : non rien je vérifiais quelque chose. Je vais aller préparer à manger, j'ai tout acheté pour faire des super sandwitch !

Buffy (se remettant à regarder Faith) : Hum, ok oui.

Willow secoua la tête en souriant et rentra préparer le repas.

Faith : Allez bonhomme, on fait une pause, j'an peux plus, tu gagne à chaque fois !

Tom : c'est parce que ze suis le plus fort !

Faith : ça c'est vrai ! (lui tendant la main) Tape m'en cinq !

Tom (s'exécutant) : Yeah !

Faith : Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller boire un peu et de manger ?

Tom : Ouais, et on ira se baigner après ! ste plais !

Faith : je veux ouais !

Ils remontèrent vers la maison, arrivant à la hauteur de Buffy.

Faith : Hey B, à quoi tu rêves !

Buffy (surprise) : Hein, non je,… enfin, non !

Faith (lui tendant la main pour la relever) : Allez tu viens, on va manger un peu, avant d'aller piquer une tête !

Buffy (sourit, attrapant sa main) : Oui je viens !

Elles ressentirent toutes deux comme une décharge électrique les traverser sur ce toucher. En la relevant Faith y alla un peu fort, et Buffy se retrouva plaquer contre elle de tous son long, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa main, toujours dans celle de Faith, elles se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes.

Aucune d'elles ne voulaient bouger, c'est donc Tom qui les fit se retourner d'un coup vers lui en les appelant.

Tom : Ben alors, vous venez pas ?

Faith et Buffy : Si !

Elles se reculèrent l'une de l'autre soudainement.

L'après midi passa trop rapidement, elles étaient toutes les trois allée se baigner, ainsi que Tom. En fin d'après midi, Jack était passé les saluer, et ils avaient un peu discuté. Il était environ 19h30 quand on frappa à la porte.

Faith partit ouvrir.

_Salut toi !_

Faith (pensant de suite à Buffy) : Hey, salut !

Kate (entrant souriante avec un pack de bière) : J'ai de quoi passer une bonne petite soirée tranquille (se dirigeant vers la cuisine), et… (Elle vit alors qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Faith), oh je dérange peut être !(en voyant la tête de Buffy).

Cette dernière avait exactement la même pensée, Kate les dérangeait en effet !

Faith (arrivant aux côtés de Kate et passant son bras autour de son cou) : Mais non, t'en fait pas ! hein les filles ?

Willow : Non, bien sûre, comment tu vas ?depuis l'autre soir ?

Kate : Bien merci, (contente de voir qu'au moins Willow ne la détestait pas).

Buffy (rageait intérieurement de voir Faith et Kate si proche) : Non pas du tout ! De toute façon j'ai rendez-vous ce soir ! (sans adresser un seul regard à Faith, elle partit prendre sa veste, embrassa Tom, et se dirigea vers la porte)

Faith (se retournant brusquement vers elle, le sourire effacer) : Avec qui ?

Buffy (la regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux) : Avec Trey ! Et de toute façon en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Faith (rageant intérieurement) : Pour rien, comme ça, amuse toi bien ! (se retourna vers Kate et Willow, en l'ignorant)

Buffy déçu de sa réaction, sortit en claquant la porte. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle se fasse invité, elle appela donc Trey, qui accepta de suite, elle lui indiqua le lieu où elle se trouvait, mais ce dernier ne pourrait être là avant 20 minutes, elle se résigna donc à retourner chez Faith pour l'attendre.

Buffy (rentrant un peu gêné mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître) : Il n'est pas encore arrivé, du coup je vais attendre un peu ici, … (Regardant Faith qui venait de se retourner, comme les autres) enfin si ça te dérange pas !

Faith (l'ignorant de nouveau) : Non tu fais comme tu veux ! (regardant Kate et Willow), alors on se la fait cette petite soirée ! (ouvrant le frigo) attention ce soir c'est pizza maison ! T'aime ça Tom ?

Tom : Ouuiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est zénial !

Willow : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Faith : non t'inquiète, je gère !

Elle s'attela à sa tâche, essayant d'ignorer la présence de Buffy assise sur le canapé.

Willow rejoignit cette dernière pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas si soudainement. Pendant que Kate parlait avec Tom et Faith.

Willow (tout bas) : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe tout d'un coup ? On a passé une journée extra, et c'est quoi ce rendez-vous soudain ? Je pensais que ce Trey n'était pas intéressant ?

Buffy : Si, bien sur que si, je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Il est très sympa et en plus il s'intéresse à moi, lui au moins !(en lançant un regard en direction de la cuisine)

Willow (ayant comprit) : Oui je vois, c'est parce que Kate est là, tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Buffy : Evidemment, je suis sure qu'elle cache quelque chose, je n'ai pas confiance en elle ! (dans un signe de main) Et puis regarda comment elle se colle à Faith, comment elle là regarde ! On dirait un chien sur son nonos !

Willow : Tu n'exagère pas un peu là, moi je la trouve très sympa, et je ne trouve pas qu'elle colle Faith plus que t… (se reprenant) plus que ça. Tu devrais essayer de la connaître, je suis sure que vous pourriez devenir amie.

Buffy : Pfiou ! Surement pas !

Willow : T'es jalouse, c'est ça ?

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Mais ça va pas mieux ! Je…c'est…, oh et puis tu fais exprès de pas comprendre !

Willow (toujours calme et souriante) : alors explique-moi.

Buffy(entendant les rires venir de la cuisine) : Non ! Tu… Je… (Se levant) je vais me recoiffer à la salle de bain !

Elle fut interrompue par des coups à la porte.

Faith leva la tête pour se diriger vers la porte et ouvrir, elle fronça les sourcils comprenant de qui il s'agissait, pourtant elle ne le fit pas rentrer.

Faith (d'un air froid) : C'est pour quoi ?

Trey (tentant un sourire) : Bonsoir, je viens chercher Buffy, elle m'a dit qu'elle était ici.

Faith : Ah ouais ! Et je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Trey (étonné par cette question) : Quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, je suis un ami, mais vous, vous n'êtes pas sa mère apparemment, donc je crois que j'ai pas à vous répondre (dit-il d'un air hautain)

Faith (serrant de sa main le bord de la porte, s'empêchant de la lui envoyer en pleine figure) : Je

_Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu pourrais parler plus gentiment !_

Faith (se retournant vers elle) : Hey ! Je suis chez moi, je lui parle comme je veux !

Buffy (sortant et le prenant par le bras) : Viens on s'en va !

De toute façon tu n'as pas à lui parler !

Faith claqua la porte sur eux, les voyant partir. Si Tom n'avait pas été là, elle lui aurait mis une raclée ! Elle devait se calmer, et oublier que Buffy venait de partir avec ce crétin ! Elle repartit dans la cuisine continuer ses pizzas.

Willow remarqua que Faith était tendu depuis que Buffy était partit avec cet homme. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret du bar, tandis que Kate jouait aux devinettes avec Tom :

T'inquiète pas, c'est pas du tout sérieux avec lui !

Faith (stoppant tout geste) : Quoi ?...je,…je m'en fous de toute façon, c'est pas mon problème !

Willow (secouant la tête et souriant) : Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris toute les deux.

Faith (se retournant) : je vois pas de quoi tu parles, on joue à rien B et moi !

Willow : Faith je vais te le dire à toi, parce qu'a l'heure qu'il est, et c'est dingue à dire, mais tu es la plus mûre des deux, donc je te le dis à toi, car Buffy ne me l'avouera jamais si rien ne se passe. Tu es amoureuse de Buffy et Buffy est amoureuse de toi ! Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'êtes capable de vous l'avouer, à cause de votre fierté et votre égo de tueuse ! Dès que vous vous rapprocher, le moindre obstacle vous fait reculer ! Et crois moi, si aucune de vous ne fait le premier pas, ça peut durer longtemps !

Faith (écarquilla les yeux, répondant dans un signe négatif de tête) : Non, je crois que t'as fumé Red, parce que tu te plante royal ! Crois-moi !

Willow : Qu'est ce que je disais, égo surdimensionné !

Faith : Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce qui te fait croire que B pourrait s'intéresser à moi ?

Willow (secouant la tête) : Vous n'êtes pas possible, je vous jure ! Si ça continue je vais être obligé de faire un sort pour que vous soyez obligé de vous avouer votre amour dès que vous vous verrait !

Faith (prise de panique d'un coup) : OH, oh, oh non, non, non pas de magie Red, c'est pas cool !

Willow : Alors ?

Faith (se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux) : Alors quoi !

Willow : Faith, dis moi ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Buffy.

Faith (l'air de rien, marchant d'un bord et d'un autre) : Ben, B c'est B, je veux dire, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, ce que j'ai fais pour faire de sa vie un enfer…

Willow (la coupant) : Ca c'est le passé, Buffy t'as pardonné et tu le sais. Alors ?

Faith (s'énervant) : Merde ! Red tu fais chier, pourquoi je devrais te dire ce genre de truc, c'est personnel !

Et ça se dit pas !

Willow : Ecoute, je fais ça pour vous aider, je vous adore toutes les deux, et ça m'énerve de vous voir comme ça !

Faith : Comme quoi ?

Willow : Vous êtes malheureuse l'une sans l'autre et vous le savez, ose me dire que voir ce Trey venir la chercher ne t'as pas énervé ?

Arrivant dans la cuisine avec Tom, Kate avait entendu la question et répondit :

Oh que si !

Faith (toisant Kate) : Hey on t'a pas demandé ton avis !

Kate (s'asseyant près de Willow, alors que Tom jouait avec sa voiture) : Je sais, mais je le donne quand même !

Faith : Non mais je rêve ! B est tranquille, je ne sais où, en train de s'éclater, et moi je subis votre interrogatoire ! De toute façon, j'ai fini les pizzas, elles vont cuire tranquillement et moi, ben je vais discuter avec Tom ! Car lui au moins il me prend pas la tête !

Elle partit sur la terrasse rejoindre Tom.

Willow et Kate se regardèrent d'un air complice.

Willow : tu pense à ce que je pense ?

Kate : Je pense que oui, on dit 20h demain soir !

Willow (écarquillant les yeux) : Qu'…, Quoi. ? Mais non enfin, je…je ne pensais pas à ça du tout !

Kate : Je sais ! Mais je voulais savoir si tu serai d'accord ?

Willow : T'es sérieuse là ?

Kate : Ben oui, évidemment ! Je te trouve extra, et ça t'engage à rien, je veux dire, on pourrait apprendre à se connaître toute les deux !

Willow (hésitante) : Euh, …je ne sais pas trop, enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser à moi, je te vois assez coller à Faith, alors,…

Kate : Oui mais ça c'est juste pour faire rager Buffy ! Faith et moi, sommes amies maintenant, et je peux te jurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre. Tout est clair entre nous. E t

Tu sais comme moi, que Faith est folle de Buffy, et je dois avouer que depuis que je connais Buffy, elles iraient très bien ensemble ! Elles sont faîtes l'une pour l'autre, les deux seules personnes à pas s'en rendre compte ce sont elles !

Willow (essayant de changer de sujet) : Alors tu serais d'accord pour m'aider à les aider ?

Kate (mettant son bras autour de son cou, l'air de rien): Oui, et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas en discuter autour d'un bon repas, disons demain soir ?

Willow (secouant la tête) : T'es aussi têtue que Faith, toi !

Kate (regardant Faith dehors) : C'est clair, j'ai eu un bon prof !

Willow rit sur cette réplique : Ok je veux bien, dîner avec toi, mais c'est juste pour ça hein !

Kate : Evidemment !

Buffy se réveilla vers 10h, Trey l'avait raccompagné à l'hôtel après avoir dîner au restaurant.

Elle avait pensé à Faith toute la soirée, et aurait préférer être là bas, ce matin et se réveiller dans ses bras. Elle se redressa, frottant ses yeux.

_Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi, ça va pas du tout ! C'est Faith, Buffy ! Réfléchit un peu, son Want Take Have, n'a pas changé, et je veux sûrement pas en faire les frais, et plus il y a Kate, ce qu'elle peut m'agacer celle là !Et puis mince, ça veut dire quoi, tout ça, pourquoi j'y pense tout le temps, je suis HETERO !, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Faith est une fille !_

_Bon, je vais me calmer, respirer et aller prendre une douche. Il faut que j'essaye de donner une chance à Trey, après tout il est très gentil avec moi, peut être un peu arrogant et vantard avec tout son argent, mais je dois lui donner une chance. Oui c'est décider… _

…_Non il est trop ennuyeux ! …et…. Il n'est pas elle._

Vers midi, Buffy se dirigea vers la chambre de Willow et frappa à la porte.

Willow (souriante) : Hey, bonjour, Buffy, comment c'est passé ta soirée, raconte moi tout, viens, rentre j'allais préparer le repas !

Buffy la suivit, Tom arriva derrière elle et tira sur son pantalon.

Tom: Bonzour Tatie B goodie goodie!

Buffy (se retournant et se baissant pour le prendre dans ces bras) : Heu mon chou ! Comment ça va ! Et puis pourquoi ça, tout d'un coup ? (se doutant quand même de la réponse)

Tom (riant) : Ben c'est tatie Faith qui m'a dit que c'est toi. Et que ça te ferait rire.

Buffy (lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Evidemment ! Ben tu pourras lui dire de ma part, que je ne suis plus goodie goodie !(lui faisant un bisou sur la joue)

Tom : D'accord, ze lui dirai !

Buffy : C'est bien !

Elle s'assit au comptoir, regardant Willow préparer la table.

Buffy : Tu veux de l'aide ?

Willow : Non, j'ai presque fini, le plat est près, je l'ai mis à chauffer, raconte moi plutôt ta soirée !

Buffy (reposant Tom par terre, qui partit jouer) : Oh, ben tu sais, c'était,…comment dire,… je n'arrive pas à trouver le terme exacte (la paume de la main sur son menton, et sa jour poser dessus), je ne sais pas trop, on se connaît pas encore tellement, mais… enfin, … c'était bien.

Willow qui l'avait écouté pendant tout son monologue, lui répondit :

Donc c'était pas bien.

Buffy (levant la tête) : Ben si, je viens de te le dire !

Willow : Vu ton enthousiasme, c'est ce que j'en conclu !

Buffy (se résignant) : Ok, je me suis ennuyer, ça te va ! Et toi, ta soirée ?

Willow (souriante) : Excellente ! On a bien rigolé ! On a fini la soirée vers 00h30, et je suis rentrée.

Buffy : Ah, c'est bien. (Baissant la tête, regardant dans le vide)Et, … euh….est-ce que tu…. Tu sais à quel heure,…Kate….

Willow (la coupant) : En même temps que moi.

Buffy : Bien ! …enfin,…je veux dire, bien dans le sens où je pense que Faith travaillait aujourd'hui, donc elle ne sera pas trop fatiguée, vu qu'elle n'est pas restée. Enfin tu vois quoi !

Willow : Oh, oui je vois !... Alors tu pense faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Buffy : ben en fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, tu vois, et je me plais bien, ici, alors je pensais peut être m'installer ici, enfin pas ici, dans l'hôtel, mais ici Los Angeles. Et d'ailleurs je pensais demander à Angel du travail.

Willow : Ouah, t'es sure de toi, et Cleveland ?

Buffy : ben Cleveland, plus rien me retient la bas, je veux dire, Dawn est à Londres, les tueuses sont formés maintenant, et puis il y a toujours,… Kennedy, là-bas, et toutes les autres, elles n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je me sens bien ici, alors, et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Willow (souriant plus largement) : Ben en fait je me disais la même chose ! Tu vois, je me sens vraiment mieux depuis que je suis là et je pense de moins en moins à Kennedy, et puis Tom se plaît ici, l'océan, il s'est attaché à Faith, Cordy veut me le kidnappé, d'ailleurs elle le garde ce soir,…

Buffy (la coupant) : Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ce soir ?

Willow ne savait pas si elle devait le dire à Buffy ou pas, mais…

Willow : Kate m'a invitée à dîner.

Buffy (étonnée, et plus que ça encore) : Qu,…quoi ! tu v, tu veux dire que, …elle, …tu

Willow : tu pars dans les ultras sons là, Buffy !

Buffy (respirant un grand coup) : Tu sors….avec Kate…ce soir.

Willow : Oui

Buffy (réalisant tout d'un coup, se levant) : Mais c'est génial ça !

Willow (l'air de rien, fit une expression étonné) : Ah bon, je pensais que tu allais me hurler, que tu n'avais pas confiance en elle, qu'elle n'était pas sympa,…enfin je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas donc je suis un peu surprise de ta réaction.

Buffy (essayant de se calmer, se frottant le front de ses doigts) : Oui, mais tu vois j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je pense que, qu'elle est bien cette fille ! Tu vois parce que, elle t'invite donc elle a remarqué que tu étais une fille extra, donc elle ne peut être que bien, tu vois !

Willow : Oui je vois, bien entendu, di s moi, tu pense que tu vas travailler avec Faith ?

Buffy : Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je vais déjà demander à Angel, s'il y a de la place pour une autre tueuse, et je verrai.

Willow : Oh, et, avec Angel, tu penses retenter qu…

Buffy (la coupant) : Non ! Bien sur que non ! enfin je veux dire tu sais Angel et moi c'est du passé, faut que je me tourne vers l'avenir maintenant ! J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Autan professionnel, qu'amoureuse !

Pendant ce temps, dans un bureau.

Un homme habillé d'un costume noir, fumant un gros cigare, regardait la vue que lui offrait son bureau, tout en discutant.

Tu feras ce que je te dis, c'est bien clair.

Trey : Mais pas de problème Papa, de toute façon cette fille je ne l'aime pas du tout, elle m'a regardé d'une façon ! Alors rien ne me feras plus plaisir que de la tué, et son pote avec ! Tu peux déjà considérer Angel et cette Faith comme mort !

_Très bien, très bien…_

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà un autre chapitre, je ne suis pas très contente de moi, mais bon je le mets quand même, si il vous plaît tant mieux._

_Mais j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera mieux._

_Voilà, bonne lecture, et encore désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire._

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Il était environ 16h30, Buffy se trouvait en grande discussion avec Angel dans son bureau. Cette dernière était assise dans un fauteuil fasse à Angel, qui lui était adossé à son bureau. Il avait convenu que Buffy travaillerait pour lui, et ferait équipe avec Faith, pour que celle-ci lui montre leur façon de travailler. Il discutait maintenant de leur vie respective, du chemin qu'ils avaient fait depuis Sunnydale.

Buffy : Je suis contente que tu sois heureux en amour aujourd'hui !

Angel (souriant) : Oui c'est vrai, ça fait du bien de ne plus être tourmenté, ni par mes démons, ni par cette malédiction…Et toi, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit qui tu as rencontré à L.A ?

Buffy (croisant les mains devant elle) : Je, je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant, en fait, …si il y a Trey que j'ai rencontré dès que je suis arrivée, on est sortit 2 fois ensemble et…

Angel (fronçant les sourcils à ce prénom) : Trey Hart ?

Buffy (un peu surprise) : Oui, tu le connais ?

Angel : Buffy, c'est le fils d'un des grands patrons de Wolfman et Hart ! Nous nous battons constamment pour les empêcher de leurs méfaits !

Buffy : Oui et bien le fils est peut être différent du père !

Angel : Ca m'étonnerait, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui, et ça ne s'était pas bien passé ! Tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter, surtout si tu…

Buffy (se levant, en colère) : Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

Angel : Je dis ça pour toi Buffy,…tu

Buffy : Je sais me défendre, je te signale !

C'est à ce moment là que Faith entra. Elle ne devina pas de suite qu'Angel et Buffy se disputaient, elle avait son casque sur la tête et écoutait sa musique, elle leva la tête et vit Buffy debout devant Angel elle retira son casque et :

Faith(faisant de suite demi tour, repartant vers la sortie) : J'ai me faire toute petite, ils m'ont pas vu c'est bon !

Angel(regardant vers la porte) : Ah tiens Faith, tu tombe bien !

Faith(se retournant, à elle-même tout bas) : Et merde !

Angel : Explique à Buffy pourquoi elle ne doit pas sortir avec Trey !

Faith(s'approchant d'eux) : Ben, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

Buffy(regardant Faith) : Voilà, je fais ce que je veux !

Angel : Tu n'as pas comprit je crois, je parle de Trey Hart, de…

Faith(étonné) : Tu déconnes ! Pas ce fils à papa !

Angel : Si, justement !

Buffy : Mais vous avez finit tout les deux, ça ne vous regarde pas !

Faith(fixant Buffy) : Mais tu te rends compte de qui c'est au moins ? Moi perso je l'avais jamais vu, …enfin jusqu'à hier en tout cas, et finalement ça m'étonne pas, je savais déjà que c'était un crétin, mais hier soir, j'en ai eu confirmation !

Buffy (s'approchant face à face à Faith, la fixant): C'est quoi on problème au juste, que je sorte avec lui ou que ce soit le fils d'un ennemi ?

Faith(écarquillant les yeux) : Qu,…quoi, non mais ça va pas chez toi, je m'en fous de savoir avec qui tu sors B,(faisant une pause)…ok, tu sais quoi laisse tomber(partant vers la porte)tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en tape, de toute f…

Buffy(le retenant par le bras) : Te défile pas comme ça ! t'as pas répondu à ma question !

Faith(se retirant de l'emprise de Buffy et partant) : Je fais ce que je veux aussi, si j'ai pas envie de te répondre, j'te réponds pas !

Sortant en claquant la porte

_Putain je savais que j'allais en prendre plein la gueule pour rien !_

….

Faith sortit fumer une cigarette pour se calmer et décida de passer voir Willow et Tom.

_Toc Toc…_

Willow(ouvrant la porte, sourit en voyant Faith : Hey salut Faith, entre

Faith(souriant) : Salut Red, je passais faire un tour dans le coin alors je me suis dis que j'allais passer te dire bonjour ! (voyant Tom arriver), Hey salut crapule ! (se baissant et le portant)alors comment tu vas ?

Tom(riant) : Super, tu viens me chercher pour aller au parc !

Faith(surprise, regardant Willow) : Hein ?

Willow: Non Tom, (le regardant) elle passait nous dire bonjour, (regardant Faith), si il te dit ça c'est parce qu'il a vu une pub à la télé pour le parc d'attraction au sud de la ville et du coup il veut y aller, alors il le demande à tout le monde! T'en fais pas il l'a déjà demandé à Buffy aussi !

Faith(grimaçant sous ce nom) : Ah oui, B ! (reposant Tom à terre, lui ébouriffant les cheveux), ben moi je te promets de t'y emmener dès que je peux, et si Maman est ok !

Tom (regardant sa mère, les yeux implorant) : Dis oui, dis oui ce te plaît !

Willow (regardant Faith) : T'as vu ça, comment tu veux que je résiste ?

Faith(souriant, se relevant) : Ouais c'est sure ! Je devrais peut être m'entraîner à faire cette expression aussi, ça m'aiderait peut être avec B !

Willow : Tu sais si c'est pour hier, t'inquiète pas, elle…

Faith(la coupant) : Non c'est pas pour hier, c'est pour tout à l'heure !

Willow : Comment ça ?

Faith lui explique ce qu'il c'était passé, et Willow répondit :

Willow : T'en fais pas, ce garçon, c'est pas du sérieux, crois moi !

Faith(assise dans le canapé) : Comment tu sais ?

Willow : Elle m'a raconté sa soirée d'hier et elle n'a pas sauté de joie, elle s'est même ennuyé ! Donc je suis sure que ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps.

Faith : Ouais, ben ça vaut mieux, parce que ce Trey est un assassin sous les ordres de son père, tu vois, je l'avais jamais vu avant-hier soir, mais j'ai déjà eu affaire à son père ! D'ailleurs il doit encore m'en vouloir pour tout l'argent que je lui ai fait perdre il y a quelques mois ! J'ai fais capoté son affaire sur les docks.

Willow : Comment t'as fait ?

Faith : Ben en fait j'avais eu un bon tuyau avec un démon que je chassais, il m'avait prévenu qu'un gros échange billet contre fille avait lieu et quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus gros ennemi d'Angel, j'ai fonçé !

Willow : Comment ça billet contre fille ?

Faith : Ce gars, Hart à pour mission de faire fructifier l'argent de Wolfman et Hart non seulement pour que tous les actionnaires soit plein de billets, mais aussi afin de pouvoir continuer leur lutte du mal contre le bien, tu vois, aujourd'hui avec Angel, on se bat non seulement contre des démons mais aussi contre des traficants d'argent, de femmes,…Bref, on n'a pas le temps de chômé tu vois !

Willow : Oui je vois ! ça va lui faire du changement à Buffy, cette façon de travailler !

Faith(fronçant les sourcils) : Comment, de quoi tu parles Red ?

Willow : Buffy t'a pas dit, elle a demandé du travail à Angel, elle veut s'installer ici ! Et moi aussi j'y pense ! En plus je sors avec Kate ce soir et,…

Faith(se levant, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux) : Attends, attends, attends,…Red tu veux dire que B va travailler ici ? Avec Moi et Angel ! Et toi tu sors avec Kate ? Mais il s'est passé quoi depuis hier soir, vous êtes tous devenus fou, en l'espace d'une nuit ?

Buffy entra à ce moment là, et vit de suite Faith debout dans le salon, elle devait se calmer si elle ne voulait pas encore se disputer avec elle.

Willow(se tournant vers Buffy) : A tiens, justement j'était en train d'expliquer à Faith les changements depuis hier, qu'on avait décidé de rester ici et que,…

Buffy(croisant les bras avançant calmement) : Oui, alors t'en pense quoi toi ?(regardant Faith)

Faith(se croyant dans la 4ième dimension) : Je rêve, je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, parce que là, je me sens pas très bien !

Buffy(fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiète) : Qu'est-ce qui va pas, tu veux pas t'asseoir plûtot ! Ou boire un verre d'eau, ou…

Willow (se rapprochant d'elle): Oui c'est vrai t'es pâle tout d'un coup !

Faith(se dirigeant décidé, vers la porte) : Non je,…il faut que j'y aille ! A plus tard !

Buffy et Willow n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire ouf, que Faith n'était déjà plus là !

Buffy : Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Willow : je sais pas , elle doit être surprise qu'on reste, ou c'est peut être parce que je lui ai dis que je sortais avec Kate ce soir !

Buffy(la regardant déçu) : Ah bon ! Tu, tu crois qu'elle est jalouse ?

Willow : J'avous que je l'ignore, d'un coup je sais plus, enfin je pense pas, Kate l'a dit que c'était fini depuis longtemps entre elles donc,…

Buffy(les yeux grands ouverts) : Parce que c'est son ex !

Willow(savait qu'elle venait de trop parler) : Oui, mais, enfin, tu sais ça fait longtemps, et elles sont juste amies maintenant, t'inquiète pas.

Buffy(faisant les cents pas) : De quoi ! (riant nerveusement), tu plaisante, je m'en fiche, pourquoi tu veux que je m'inquiète ! C'est,…c'est pas mes affaires !

Willow(la regardant d'un air résigné) : Buffyyyyy,..tu sais quoi tu es trop compliquée !

Buffy : … bon, je,…je vais y aller, je dois aller m'entraîner avant d'aller patrouiller avec Faith, … d'ailleurs faut que je lui demande où on doit se rejoindre pour ce soir. (partant)A plus Will, (se retournant d'un coup), et au fait j'ai pas eu mon bisou canaille !

Tom sortit de sa chambre souriant : Oui Buffy(l'embrassant sur la joue), et Faith, elle est d'accord pour m'emmener au parc des machines folles !

Buffy(regardant Willow) : Ah oui, ben c'est bien alors ! Du moment que t'es content ! (le reposant)Allez cette fois j'y vais ! A plus tard vous deux !

…..

Après être allé se changer, Buffy se dirigea vers la salle dédiée à l'entraînement. Elle entendit la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Et en entrant elle vit Faith en train de taper avec acharnement dans un punching ball.

Elle hésita puis décida de s'approcher. Elle pouvait la détailler sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive. Cette dernière portait un pantalon de jogging fin et noir, en haut elle avait une brassière noire elle aussi, elle pouvait don voir sa poitrine bien dessiné et généreuse. Sa peau bronzé par le soleil, elle appréciait se qu'elle voyait. Elle la regardait se mouvoir avec force, ses formes bien dessinés, ses abdos et les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui coulait dans son dos. Elle décida de s'approcher.

Faith se sentit alors observée et se retourna brusquement pour voir Buffy à quelques mètres d'elle, habillé d'un short rouge et d'un tee shirt blanc.

Buffy (bras croisés, la regardant) : Ecoute Faith je veux plus qu'on se dispute, ok, je su…

Faith (écartant les bras) : Et mais c'est pas moi qui commence je te signale !

Buffy (soupirant) : Tu vois tu recommence !T'es infernale, j'te jure !

Faith (soupirant plus fort, la pointant du doigt) : Ben voyons ! Je rêve, je suis là tranquille en train de m'entrainer et c'est toi qui vient me chercher…

Buffy (s'approchant de Faith et attrapant le bout de son doigt, le serrant légèrement dans sa paume, se provoquant au passage un frisson) : Ok, je m'excuse ça te va ? S'il te plaît Faith (faisant une moue d'enfant tentant d'attendrir ces parents pour obtenir ce qu'il désire)…

Faith avait sentit elle aussi un long frisson la parcourir, elle se reprit et finit par sourire devant le visage angélique de Buffy, elle adorait lorsque cette dernière avait cette expression.

Faith : Ok, ok…on arrête, mais quand même c'est pas m…

Buffy (s'approchant encore et mettant son index sur ces lèvres) : Chuuuuttttt…

Elles restèrent se regarder ainsi durant plusieurs longues secondes, Faith n'avait à ce moment qu'une seule chose en tête, embrasser Buffy, ces lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de cette dernière. Mais devait-elle se laisser aller rien qu'une seconde, un instant…

_Si seulement tu voyais B ce que je ressens pour toi, si seulement tu voulais toi aussi…_

Et Buffy, elle, en mourrait d'envie de sentir les lèvres rouges et pleine de Faith prendre possession des siennes.

_Allez Buffy, lance-toi ! Elle ne va peut être pas te repousser, peut être même qu'elle y répondra positivement, …allez bon sang, lance toi ! Après tout j'ai vaincu des démons, des vampires, les pires monstres qui existent je n'avais pas peur et là je suis incapable de bouger, de faire le premier pas, je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'être repousser par Faith…_

Elle se décida enfin à avancer son visage de Faith, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et…

_Hey les filles, on s'entraîne ! Justement je vous cherchais !_

Elles se reculèrent instantanément, Buffy avait retiré sa main et se retourna vers Cordélia qui les regardait un peu surprise. Faith quand à elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, elle se demandait si ce qui venait de se passer ou plutôt ce qui avait faillit se passer était réel ou imaginé. Buffy avait elle faillit l'embrasser ?

_Non, déconne pas Faith, tu débloques !, pas Buffy, ton imagination Oui !_

Elle décida de se reprendre, secoua la tête et son regard se tournait en direction de Cordélia.

Cordélia (une mine perplexe) : Euh, je vous dérange peut être ?

Faith (tendant d'être naturelle) : Non ça va pas, pas du tout, hein B (lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule), pas vrai,… qu'elle nous dérange pas (la regardant, lui suppliant des yeux de répondre)

Buffy (se reprenant, regardant Faith puis Cordélia) : Non, c'est sur ! On s'entraînait, c'est tout !...qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !...c'est vrai… on était proche là…. Mais… euh… c'est parce….parce que….enfin pour…une bonne raison…. C'était …. (Se perdant)…hein Faith, dis lui toi !

Faith avait observé Buffy durant toute sa tirade, elle n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras, mais ne laissant rien transparaitre.

Faith (regardant Cordélia de nouveau) : Oui, t'as compris, ce que B… voulait dire… ben c'est qu'on tentait une…, une nouvelle technique, tu vois ?

Cordélia (n'en croyant pas un mot mais préférant ne rien dire cette fois ci) : Bien sur, après tout c'est vous les tueuses vous savez ce que vous faîtes !

Buffy (bras croisé, pour se donner plus de contenance) : Bien sur ! Hum au fait pourquoi tu nous dérange ?

Cordélia : Et bien, j'ai un petit souci, j'ai promis à Willow de garder son petit bout de chou ce soir, et je ne pourrais pas, alors je me demandais si vous pouviez le remplacer ?

Faith : Ben ce soir moi je vais patrouiller, il y a du mouvement dans le coin alors,…

Buffy : Moi aussi, je te signale que je travaille ici maintenant !

Cordélia (bras croisé) : ben surtout vous battez pas !

Buffy (réfléchissant) : A quel heure doit on aller patrouiller Faith ?

Faith : Je vais y aller vers 00h je pense.

Buffy : Oui, enfin tu veux dire on va y aller vers minuit !

Faith : B, ok Angel t'as dit que tu pouvais bosser pour lui, mais il m'en a pas encore fait part j'te signale ! Donc…

Buffy : Non, évidemment il t'a rien dit, parce que je lui ai dit que je m'en chargeais, donc tu peux me croire quand même !

Cordélia : Et là, je suis d'accord avec Buffy pour une fois, il me l'a dit aussi.

Faith (une mine dépitée) : Ok ! Je vois tous le monde sait tout sauf moi ! C'est cool, c'est cool ! Non vraiment, j'ai juste l'impression de revenir des années en arrière là, (dans un signe de main) vous savez quand vous aviez vos petites réunion auxquelles je n'étais pas invitée !

Buffy (décontenancé par les propos de l'autre tueuse) : Ecoute Faith, on ne le faisait pas exprès, c'est…

Cordélia : Ecoutez je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos petites querelles de couple, mais j'aimerai avoir une réponse à ma question moi !

Buffy et Faith en chœur : On n'est pas en couple !

Elles se regardèrent un instant surprise d'avoir dit la même chose.

Faith (regardant de nouveau Cordélia) : Ouais, ben moi je peux pas, ok !

Buffy : Tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure ?

Cordélia : Je suis là pour 23h promis, alors c'est bon ?

Buffy (se grattant le front d'une main, regardant Faith puis Cordélia) : Ok, c'est bon ! Faith c'est bon pour toi aussi ?

Faith : Ah ! Tu me demande mon avis maintenant ?

Buffy : Fais pas comme si c'était une énorme corvée, je sais que tu l'adore Tom !

Faith (soufflant) : Ouais c'est bon !

Cordélia : Merci les filles ! (partant)

Faith (tapant dans ses mains) : Bon et si on s'entraînait ?

Buffy (souriant largement) : Ok, alors t'es près à prendre ta raclée !

Faith (se mettant en position de combat) : Oh mais tu rêves là B !

Elles commencèrent à se tourner autour, tels 2 prédateurs autour de leur proie.

Après plus de 2 heures d'entraînement, ou aucune n'avait pris le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'au moment où Faith faisant mine de reculer, la surpris et la plaqua au sol, assise à califourchon sur elle.

Faith (se baissant, la bouche près de son oreille et murmurant) : Alors B, tu disais quoi déjà ?

Buffy avait fermé les yeux, frissonnant de tout son long, en sentant le souffle chaud de Faith dans son cou. Sans réfléchir, elle osa poser ses mains sur les hanches de Faith pour accentuer cette sensation de bien être qu'elle ressentait au contact du corps de Faith.

Buffy (la voie éraillée et murmurant) : Faith…

_Musique : Maybe Tomorrow- Stereophonics_

Et en cet instant Faith ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, elle était sue Buffy, ses lèvres au niveau de son cou, et les mains de Buffy sur ces hanches, elle n'en pouvait plus tellement elle avait chaud, et sentait des gouttes de sueur glissé dans son dos, tout doucement elle frôla de ces lèvres le cou de Buffy, tout en respirant son odeur.

Et le cœur de Buffy rata un battement et ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Elle laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres en remontant ses mains sur la peau nue de Faith, glissant dans son dos pour tout doucement le tirer encore plus vers elle.

Faith en avait la tête qui tournait, tellement elle appréciait ce moment, Appréciant le gout salé de la peau de Buffy sur ces lèvres, continuant toujours de la frôler, délicatement elle ouvrit ces lèvres pour laisser sa langue trouver le chemin de la peau de Buffy, elle descendait tout en continuant de lécher et d'embrasser ce cou qui lui était offert.

Et Buffy se trouvait au paradis en sentant la langue de Faith dans son cou.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Tom apparaître courant vers elle directement, suivi de Willow.

Elles se relevèrent en une seconde, n'osant plus se regarder, espérant l'une et l'autre que ni Tom ni Willow avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Willow (arrivant à leur hauteur) : J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, vraiment, sinon vous me le dites et il n'y a pas de problème, je peux rester à la maison si….

Buffy (la coupant, les joues rouges, tentant d'oublier cette chaleur en elle) : Non, bien sur que non Will, tu le sais.

Faith (tentant elle aussi de se reprendre, s'accroupissant au niveau de Tom) : Non, pas de souci Red ! T'en fais pas, on l'adore ton p'tit gars ! (ébouriffant ses cheveux) pas vrai toi !

Tom : Ouiii, et comme ça on va pouvoir jouer !

Faith : Evidemment ! (se relevant, regardant Willow) : Tu peux être tranquille ! On s'occupe de lui !

Willow : Alors merci vous deux ! Je vais y aller dans ce cas !

Elle prit une dernière fois Tom dans ces bras, l'embrassa et partit, les laissant tous les trois.

Buffy (osant enfin regarder Faith) : Euh….tu…enfin…on, on va monter peut être ? Tu vois, … prendre une douche, euh enfin je veux pas dire ensemble, évidemment, mais tu vois quoi…se changer, faire à manger, …. Et puis y' a Tom,….

Faith (gêné elle aussi) : Ok B, euh, ouais, se changer, tout ça, se préparer pour la patrouille,… ok, (se tournant vers Tom, frottant la paume de ces mains contre son pantalon) on y va bonhomme !

Tom : Ouais !

Une heure plus tard, Faith était dans le salon assise par terre, sur le tapis, avait pris sa douche, s'était changer, et jouait avec Tom, tandis que Buffy était partit sous sa douche pendant que le repas était sur le feu.

Tom : Dis Faith, B et toi vous êtes des amoureux pas vrai !

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Qu'…, quoi ! Non ! Pou.., pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tom : Ben vous vous regardez tout le temps, et d'ta l'heure tu lui faisais des bisous allongé par terre alors, c'est pour ça !

Faith (et là elle eu la confirmation que Willow aussi avait du voir) : Non, tout…tout à l'heure on, …on s'entrainait avec B et on est tombée, tu vois, et,…

_Et Faith m'a aidé à me relever._

Buffy venait d'arriver dans leur dos habillé, coiffé, maquillé. Faith, en levant ses yeux vers elle, en était surprise, elle la trouvait tellement belle, déjà, mais là, habillé de son jeans taille basse délavé et de son dos nue noir, elle se disait …

_Ouahh !_

Elle se releva, passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, et fixant toujours Buffy.

Buffy, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis les quelques minutes où elle était resté là, les écouter parler.

Buffy lui envoya un sourire, et se retourna pour aller vers la cuisine.

Il était onze heure quand Cordélia rentra, elle était passé prendre la relève, prit le petit Tom dans ses bras qui dormait pour l'emmener dans son appartement.

Buffy et Faith marchaient silencieusement dans le cimetière, aucune des deux ne savait comment engager la conversation, devaient-elles parler de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt ou non.

Faith (tentant tout de même) : Ecoute Buffy, tu sais pour tout à l'heure, je…, tu sais…, on devrait peut être…

Buffy (lui prenant le bras) : Ecoute, je…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je…, c'est de ma faute, je le sais, ….

Faith : Non ! Enfin je veux dire, je sais ce qui c'est passé, tu vois, on venait de se battre et tu sais comment c'est quand on vient de se battre,…

Buffy (baissant la tête, un peu déçu) : Oui…, tu…, tu as sans doute raison, c'était ça.

Mais ça Buffy savait que pour elle se n'était pas une simple pulsion d'après combat, c'était bien plus que ça pour elle, mais visiblement pas pour Faith.

_C'est vrai après tout, à quoi je pensais, pourquoi Faith voudrait recommencer, ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse, elle préfère collectionner._

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par Faith qui la poussa d'un coup. Cinq vampires venaient de se précipiter sur elles.

Faith : Hey B, réveille-toi là !

Buffy : C'est bon !

Plus loin, caché, Trey se tenait là avec ses « collègues de travail » et rageait de voir Buffy avec Faith, et espérait que cette dernière se fasse mordre par un de ces vampires, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Trey : Ecoutez ! Je veux que tout soit près pour demain, ok.

Demain soir, Faith et Angel ne seront plus de ce monde, et je ne veux pas d'erreur ! Sinon je vous tue moi-même !

Faith venait de raccompagner Buffy à son hôtel, elles n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de l'après midi.

Faith : Au fait B, je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner le numéro de Kennedy, enfin si tu l'as toujours ?

Buffy(ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, sur la défensive) : Pourquoi faire ?

Faith : Rien, juste savoir ce qu'elle devient.

Buffy (croisant les bras, sentant sa colère monter, ou plutôt sa jalousie) : Ecoute Kennedy a décidé de laisser tomber Willow comme une vieille chaussette, et je ne te laisserai pas la faire revenir dans la vie de Willow, tout ça pour faire capoter son début d'histoire avec Kate !

Faith : Ecoute, moi je sais que Kate n'est pas faite pour elle, tu vois….

Buffy (la coupant, énervé) : Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas simplement que tu es jalouse !

Faith (soufflant) : B ! C'est pas ça du tout ok ! Kate et moi on est amie c'est tout ! C'est juste que je la connais et elle est pas du genre fidèle, ce qu'elle veut c'est savoir qu'elle peut l'avoir, et une fois qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait elle la laissera tomber, c'est ça que tu veux pour ta meilleure amie ?

Buffy : C'est marrant mais cette façon de faire, j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était toi, et ton éternel WANT TAKE HAVE ! Toi qui collectionne, qui prend et qui jette ! C'est sans doute ce que t'as fait aussi avec Kate, et tu l'as jeté et maintenant t'es jalouse qu'elle puisse t'oublier avec une autre personne !

Faith (s'énervant, faisant des gestes de mains) : Mais tu débloque B ! Qu'est-ce que t'as t'es jalouse ou quoi ?

Buffy : Alors là tu rêves ! MOI je me ferais sûrement pas avoir avec ton WTH, je me laisserai pas faire, ça c'est certain !

Faith : Mais B, pour te faire avoir faudrait déjà que je le veuille aussi, et CROIS MOI ! C'est pas demain la veille ! Miss goodies too shoes ! Miss je sais tout ! Et je m'appelle pas Angel, qui cède au moindre de tes caprices !

Buffy (la désignant du doigt) : Tu sais Faith, finalement je me suis trompée sur toi, t'es toujours… TOI ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps et tu ne changeras pas ! Tu ne respecte rien ni personne ! T'es qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'a elle ! T'as jamais eu une relation sérieuse comme moi j'ai eu, où les sentiments existent, d'ailleurs toi le mot sentiment tu ne connais pas ! Moi qui espérait que peut être, qui a eu la faiblesse de croire qu'on…

Faith : (rageant) Qu'on quoi B ? Hein… dis-moi ! On quoi ? Je suis Faith, et je ne suis pas un de ces putain de vampires ou de ses mauviettes que t'as eu comme petit ami et qui faisaient tes quatre volontés ! Tu t'es pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi t'était seule aujourd'hui encore, Ben moi je vais te le dire B, c'est parce que personne n'est et ne sera jamais assez bien pour Miss Perfection ! … (Partant) Et pour ta gouverne, J'AI CHANGEE B, mais ça non plus tu veux pas le voir !

Et Buffy vit la brune s'éloigné d'elle, elle avait retenu ces larmes jusqu'à présent pour ne pas perdre la fasse devant Faith, mais là elle ne pouvait plus, ce que cette dernière lui avait dit lui avait fait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal

Faith, elle roulait à présent sans savoir où elle se dirigeait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner de la blonde, ne plus y penser. Elle avait senti un rapprochement avec l'autre tueuse cette après midi, c'était laissé aller à ces envies, mais pas seulement, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Buffy était tellement fort, elle s'en était rendu conte en l'embrassant, elle avait sentit un telle bien être qu'elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle l'aimait ! Et voilà maintenant, tout était de nouveau foutu en l'air avec cette énième dispute. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Buffy, et maintenant s'en voulait. Elle soupira monta le son de la musique à fond et augmenta sa vitesse.

_Musique :Infinity- The XX_

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu de l'inspiration d'un coup, alors je l'ai écris cette nuit entièrement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! BREF bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain soir, Angel et Faith se trouvait à l'heure au rendez vous fixé par Kurdlock, un démon qui avait des informations de la plus haute importance apparemment.

En marchant vers le lieu du rendez-vous Faith repensait à sa dispute avec Buffy la veille, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis. Elles s'en voulaient encore d'avoir parlé à Buffy de cette façon. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard de toute façon…

Angel (marchant à ses côtés) : Faith ça va ?

Faith (regardant devant elle en marchant) : Cinq sur cinq, pourquoi ?

Angel : Disons que tu es plus silencieuse que d'habitude, et Cordélia m'a aussi un peu parlé de ta dispute avec Buffy, alors…

Faith(le regardant étonné) : Comment elle l'a sut ?

Angel : Buffy en a parlé à Willow, qui en a parlé à Cordy et…

Faith : Ben voyons ! Bonjour la discrétion ici ! Ecoute Angel c'est pas tes affaires ok ! Ni celui de C. C'est entre moi et Buffy ! Alors ne vous emmêlez pas !

Angel : Ecoute Faith, si on s'en mêle justement c'est parce qu'on vous adore toutes les deux et on veut juste…

Faith : Laisse tomber OK ! Bon et au fait c'est quoi ce démon qui veut absolument nous parler ! D'habitude on nous donne les infos et basta ! Alors pourquoi là il faut qu'on le rencontre et tous les deux en plus ? Moi je dis que c'est louche tu vois, Il y a un truc qui me dérange.

Angel : Si je n'ai pas fais comme d'habitude c'est parce que, ces informations sont capitales pour nous.

Faith : Et pourquoi ?

Angel (s'arrêtant, un air très sérieux): Faith, il m'a dit que Buffy était en danger.

Faith : Tu rigoles ? Bien sur qu'elle est en danger, c'est une tueuse, tout comme moi, et toutes les autres !

Angel : Non là c'est différent, elle va mourir Faith.

Faith(ne souriant plus du tout, serrant les poings) : QU…, quoi ?

Angel : Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien, apparemment il y aurait une sorte de malédiction mais j'en sais pas plus.

Faith : … !

Soudain, ils entendirent un déclic, tous deux se regardèrent, et d'un coup ils furent projeté en arrière, très violement. Angel se retrouva entourer de 6 démons, et de même pour Faith qui était encore sonné.

_Je vois qu'on m'attendait…_

Arrivant face à eux Trey avec un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres.

Les démons remirent Angel debout, retenu avec force, les bras enchaînés, de même pour Faith qui le fixait…

Faith : Je te préviens que si jamais tu touches à un cheveu de Buffy, je te ….

Trey : Epargne moi les phrases banales du genre, je te tuerai, bla bla bla, t'as pas remarqué que t'es pas vraiment en position de force pour parler ! Et de toute façon je ne veux pas faire de mal à Buffy, (se rapprochant d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres) c'et toi à qui je veux faire du mal. Et pour ça j'ai décidé de prendre tout mon temps, je veux t'entendre me supplier de te tuer, tellement tu souffriras ! Et après j'irai retrouver Buffy pour la rendre heureuse comme jamais.

Faith : Tu rêves là !

Il l'a frappa violemment au visage, un filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

Trey : Bon par où commencer ! Je suis tellement excité…

Faith : Ben attends que je t'éclate et ça va te passer !

Angel : Trey, si c'est ton père qui…

Trey (partant vers lui) : Non ce n'est pas lui, du tout ! (son père lui avait bien dit de taire son implication dans cette attaque) c'est moi juste, j'en ai marre de toi, et ta copine là (désignant Faith) elle m'a défié du regard un soir, et presque jeté dehors, heureusement que Buffy, que je vais bientôt me faire, est arrivée ! Sinon je pense qu'elle serait déjà morte, et du coup je n'aurai pas pu m'amuser à la faire hurler avant que je ne l'ai tue.

Et d'un coup il sortit une épée qu'il enfonça aussi sec dans le ventre d'Angel ce dernier surpris, grimaça de douleur et s'effondra au sol, Faith serrait les poings devant cette scène, elle se débattit et réussit à repousser 2 de ces assaillant, mais 3 autres arrivaient encore, elle fut rapidement maîtrisé.

Trey : Tut tut tut, faut pas t'excité comme ça ! Tu vas y avoir droit toi aussi, t'inquiète pas ! (jouant avec les bords ensanglanté de l'épée.

Faith : Je vais me débarrasser de tous tes sbires, et après je m'occuperai personnellement de toi, je vais commencer par te péter une main, puis ton genou et après je t'enfoncerai moi-même cette épée dans le bide !

Trey : Oh oh ! J'ai peur ! pitié ! Eh bien, tu lâche jamais toi, t'es une coriace c'est ça (se rapprochant, caresse son cou, descendant sur sa poitrine, son ventre,…) Ah c'est dommage tu sais que t'es excitante comme gonzesse ! Si je n'avais pas eu Buffy en tête, je ne te cache pas qu'on se serait bien amusé tous les deux !

Faith (lui crachant au visage) : C'est ça ! Rêve !

Trey (posant l'épée à terre) : Aahh, dommage.

D'un coup il se mit à la frapper si violemment que même les démons qui retenaient Faith reculait par la force des coups portés. Il s'acharna pendant de longues minutes, puis essoufflé il s'arrêta.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, Buffy, Willow et Cordélia discutait de tout et de rien autour d'une table en grignotant, quand soudain Cordélia eu une vision, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Elle voyait son Angel à terre en train de mourir, un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur, et Faith se faire battre à mort, puis finir avec la gorge tranchée.

Willow (la regarda inquiète) : Qu'est ce qui se passe Cordy ?

Buffy (se levant, passant la main sur son front): Eh Cordy, ça va, t'es toute pâle d'un coup.

Cordélia (Sortant de sa vision) : An…, An…, Angel et Faith sont en train de mourir !

Buffy (son sang se glaça, et elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ces pieds à cette idée) : Qu'…, quoi, pourquoi, comment tu le sais ? (la secouant par les épaules devant son manque de réaction), Cordy ! Parle !

Willow (qui lui tenait la main) : Hey Cordy, calme toi et dis nous ce que tu as vu.

Cordy (inspirant un grand coup, tentant de se calmer) : J'ai vu Angel à terre un pieu dans le cœur, puis Faith entourée par plusieurs démons et se faisant battre à mort et finir la gorge tranchée.

Buffy eut soudainement la tête qui lui tournait, elle porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée à l'idée de voir Faith dans cet état.

Willow : Ok, maintenant tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vu autour, sais tu où ça doit se passer ? Un détail qui nous aiderait à trouver cet endroit, quelque chose de précis ?

Cordélia se concentrant, fermant les yeux : Ok, alors je vois des arbres derrière eux, c'est une sorte de grand jardin, je crois, il y a ce garçon blond, un sourire aux lèvres, habillé d'un costume, une grosse bague sur l'index de sa main gauche, c'est lui qui les tuent.

Buffy (se souvenant) : C'est …, mon dieu c'est Trey !

Willow : Quoi le garçon que u as rencontré ?

Buffy (perdu) : Oui, c'est lui, j'en suis sur, mon dieu, c'est…, c'est de ma faute ils m'avaient prévenu, et j'ai…, je n'ai pas voulu les écouter, je…, je….

Willow : Non Buffy écoute moi, ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer tu m'entends, c'est une vision ok, donc ce n'est pas encore arrivé ! On va les retrouver avant, tu m'entends. Je vais appeler Kate pour qu'elle vienne garder Tom.

Au bout de quelques minutes…

Cordy (se levant brusquement) : Je sais où ils sont ! Sur la colline, qu'on appelle la colline des morts, c'est à 15 minutes d'ici.

Buffy : Ok on y va de suite !

Willow : Il faut attendre Kate !

Et juste en ouvrant la porte cette dernière se trouvait derrière.

Kate : Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ?

Willow : Ecoute on t'expliquera en revenant tu peux garder Tom s'il e plaît, il dort dans la chambre, on revient dès que possible.

Faith était allongée par terre, le visage en sang, elle n'avait plus de force, voilà une demi-heure qu'elle se faisait frappé par Trey, puis les démons quand celui-ci se fatiguait. Elle tenta de se relever mais reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes, elle grimaça de douleur.

Trey la retourna et s'assit sur elle à califourchon :

Trey (sortant un couteau) : Alors, tu fais moins la maline là ! T'es quand même pas marrante, tu ne veux pas me crier pitié juste une fois, aller !

Faith : Je…, je …vais… (Toussant, crachant du sang) te…. Te tuer.

Trey : T'es super drôle en plus de ça ! Bon allez ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai hâte de rejoindre une certaine petite blonde alors….

Faith trouva la force de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais pas avec la force nécessaire pour l'assommer. Un démon s'empressa de la frapper de nouveau au visage.

Trey (essuyant un filet de sang de ses lèvres) : Oh j'ai énervé la tueuse on dirait ! Bien alors tu sais quoi (baladant son couteau sur la joue de Faith, puis son cou) je vais aller tuer ton copain Angel et ensuite je reviens de trancher la gorge, alors profite des quelques secondes qu'il te reste.

Soudain, il aperçut des phares de voitures approcher à toute vitesse de la où ils se trouvaient.

Trey (se relevant) : Merde on a de la compagnie, (regardant ses accompagnants) allez y, qu'est ce que vous attendez !

La dizaine de démons se précipitèrent vers la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter, Buffy en sortit rapidement commençant à se battre contre deux des démons, puis Willow arriva pour lui prêter main forte, dans une formule elle en propulsa 4 en arrière. Buffy quand à elle, en avait tué 3 et continuait, elle voyait Trey plus loin, puis Angel et Faith qui gisait au sol, serrant les poings, elle n'avait qu'une hâte les rejoindre.

Elle frappa avec tellement de force le démon qui se trouvait devant elle, qu'elle lui arracha la tête. Et Willow terminait avec les démons qu'il restait. Buffy se mit à courir en direction de Trey, et se dernier se précipita dans sa voiture, et démarra à toute vitesse. Elle arriva au niveau de Faith, qui était inconsciente, elle en avait la gorge serrée mais au moins elle respirait ! Et Cordy et Willow arrivèrent aussi, Cordy se précipitant vers Angel.

Willow : Ils sont en vie, il faut les ramener et les soigner.

Willow aida Cordélia avec Angel, tandis que Buffy portait Faith dans ces bras.

Le lendemain matin.

Buffy avait passé toute la nuit au chevet de Faith, qu'elle avait installé dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait soigné ses nombreuses plaies et coup de couteau qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était installée dans le fauteuil près du lit et avait regardé Faith dormir pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir.

Il était 7h du matin, quand Faith commença à s'éveiller, Willow lui avait donné un petit sédatif pour ne pas qu'elle souffre trop. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans un lit, elle leva doucement ses bras pour regarder les pansements, frotta ses yeux, puis se redressa appuyé sue ces coudes, pour balayer la pièce du regard.

Quand son regard s'arrêta sur cette jolie blonde dormant sur ce fauteuil, assise en tailleur, les jambes remontées sous ses fesses, et sa tête appuyée contre son bras gauche. Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ces lèvres en imaginant que Buffy avait pu passer la nuit à son chevet. Lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière se réveiller doucement et ouvrir les yeux pour aussitôt la regarder.

Buffy (souriant à peine réveillé, la voix cassée) : Hey !

Faith : Hey ! (tentant de s'asseoir) ouille ! Merde !

Buffy se redressa aussitôt pour s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Buffy : Doucement, reste allongé, dis moi juste ce que tu veux et je vais le prendre.

Faith (se rallongeant) : J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme bulldozer vient de me rouler dessus.

Buffy (souriant) : Oui, je comprends (posant sa main sur la sienne).

Faith (surprise par ce contact) : B, je…, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir je…

Buffy (la coupant) : Non t'as pas à t'excuser je…, ce que a dit était en partie vrai donc…, je l'ai mérité.

Faith : Non B, justement, je suis désolée vraiment, j'ai déconné, ce que je t'ai dit c'était vraiment nul.

Buffy : Ecoute, on oublie tu veux bien ?

Faith : T'es sure ?

Buffy : Oh oui, surtout après la frayeur que tu m'as faite hier, d'ailleurs ne me refait plus jamais ça ok ?

Faith (surprise) : Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce connard nous avait tendu un piège ! Et c'est de ta faute B !

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Pardon ?

Faith(le sourire en coin) : Ben ouais, ne t'as pas qu'à être aussi jolie aussi ! Ce mec il voulait ma peau juste parce que je n'apprécie pas que tu sortes avec lui.

Buffy (souriant à nouveau) : Et c'est vrai ?

Faith : Quoi ?

Buffy : Que tu me trouve jolie aussi ?

Faith : Ca c'est une question con B !

Buffy : Evidemment tu préfère répondre ça que de me le dire directement !

Faith : Ok, t'es plus que jolie B et tu le sais !

Buffy (satisfaite) : Merci ! Mais tu sais t'es pas mal non plus !

Faith : Ouais merci surtout maintenant !

Buffy (grimaçant) : T'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux un calmant peut être ?

Faith (tentant de s'asseoir à nouveau, et y parvenant avec l'aide de Buffy) : Ouais je veux bien une clope.

Buffy : Alors ça je n'ai pas, désolé.

Faith : Ouais et je suppose que celles que j'avais dans ma veste doivent être foutu ! Tant pis ! Par contre je veux bien un café B, si t'en a ?

Buffy : Oh, bien sur,… attends bouge pas hein ! Je vais le chercher.

Faith était de plus en plus étonné de la façon qu'avait de se comporter Buffy avec elle. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues cela c'était mal terminé et là tout avait changé, elle allait du coup pouvoir en profiter un petit peu.

Elle réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour remarquer qu'elle ne portait que ses sous vêtements et un débardeur propre, surement appartenant à Buffy, il y avait son odeur dessus, et elle en était plus que ravie.

Buffy revint dans la chambre avec une tasse de café.

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Hey je t'ai dis de pas bouger ! Tu es encore trop faible !

Faith : Ca va B, t'en fais pas, t'as oublié que je suis une tueuse, je me remets vite.

Lui tendant la tasse de café.

Faith : Merci B !(le buvant et osant) B ?

Buffy (se rasseyant dans le fauteuil) : Oui Faith ?

Faith : Tu…, tu pourras m'aider pour aller à la salle de bain, que je puisse prendre une douche ?

Buffy (frissonnant rien qu'a cette idée) : Euh…, bien sur, oui…évidemment.

Faith : Merci. (Posant sa tasse sur le chevet) : On y va ?

Buffy (se relevant vers Faith) : Oui, …ok.

Et Faith passa son bras sur l'épaule de Buffy, pour pouvoir se lever. Et Buffy la soutenait un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre tenant la main de Faith.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Faith s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

Buffy mis l'eau à couler, vérifiant la température, préparant une serviette. Faith la détailler faire tout ça pour elle.

Faith : Merci B, pour ce que tu fais. Vraiment.

Buffy (touché) : De rien Faith, c'est normal, tu ferais la même chose pour moi, je le sais.

Faith : Ouais évidemment, mais ça, ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je laisserai personne te faire de mal.

Buffy (encore plus touché par les mots de Faith, s'accroupissant devant elle, posant sa main sur la sienne) : Merci.

Elles restèrent se regarder droit dans les yeux pendant un instant.

Buffy (se sentant rougir et se levant) : Bon, je…, je vais te laisser.

Faith (la retenant par la main) : Attends Buffy.

Buffy : Buffy ?

Faith (resserrant sa main dans la sienne, répondant d'une voix éraillée) : Ben ouais, c'est…, c'est ton nom.

Buffy : Oui, c'est vrai mais t'es la seule que je permets de m'appeler par un surnom, alors ça me fait bizarre de t'entendre dire mon nom entièrement.

Faith (se redressant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien) : Ah bon ? Je suis la seule ?

Buffy (frissonnant par une telle proximité) : Faith…, tu …, tu es la seule pour…, pour beaucoup de chose. Et…

_Toc toc toc…_

Faith (soufflant et rageant intérieurement) : Y 'a pas moyen d'être tranquille une minute !

Buffy (amusé de voir Faith énervé par cette interruption) : Je…, je reviens.

Faith : Ouais.

Ouvrant la porte…

Willow : Bonjour, Buffy, je voulais savoir comment ça allait avec Faith, elle dort encore ?

Buffy : Non Will, elle vient de se réveiller, elle est sous la douche. Et elle va mieux. Et tu as des nouvelles d'Angel.

Willow (souriant) : Oui il s'est remis aussi, Cordélia se fait un plaisir de s'en occuper. Et toi avec Faith, tu t'en occupe bien à ce que je vois.

Buffy : Oui, je ….enfin tu vois j'ai juste…

Willow : Je te fais marcher Buffy !

Buffy (se frottant le front, un peu gêné) : Oh, hum ok, tu veux un café peut être ?

Willow : Non je te remercie, Tom ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, je vais retourner dans ma chambre et vous laisser.

Buffy : Ok, fait lui un gros bisou pour moi tu veux ?

Willow (partant) : Oui et toi fait en autant avec Faith de ma part !

Buffy : Will !

Faith venait de sortir de la douche, elle se sentait mieux, ses muscles s'étaient détendu au contact de l'eau. Elle portait une serviette autour d'elle, se regardant dans la glace.

_Et ben ma vieille ! T'as une de ces tronches ! J'me fais peur moi-même ! Putain il m'a pas loupé de connard ! Je vais lui faire la peau ! Il approchera plus Buffy, ça c'est sure !_

Sortant de la salle de bain en serviette.

Faith : B, ou tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter, le temps que j'aille chez moi me changer ?

Arrivant dans la chambre.

Buffy : Oui, j'en…

Elle resta là quelques secondes en voyant Faith dans cette tenue, les cheveux mouillés, qu'elle était sexy comme ça ! se disait –elle.

Buffy (se reprenant, marchant vers armoire) : Euh, oui, tiens tu…, je te laisse choisir…

Faith (s'approchant dans son dos et murmurant à son oreille) : Merci B.

Buffy (frissonnant) : De…, de rien. Hum (lâchant un soupir), je, je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche.

Et une douche froide se dit Buffy !

Après être passé discuter avec Willow, et être allé voir Angel, Buffy venait de ramener Faith chez elle.

Faith : Hummm, ça fait du bien d'être chez soi ! Elle alluma aussitôt sa chaîne hifi.

Son chien venait de la voir, et se frottait à elle elle lui fit de gros câlins, le caressant.

Faith : T'es un bon chien toi !

Buffy la regardait faire, les bras croisés.

Buffy (souriant) : Eh bien, il en a de la chance ce chien.

Faith (se relevant, se rapprochant de Buffy) : T'es jalouse B, en manque de câlins peut peut-être, (se rapprochant encore plus près), tu veux que je te fasse un câlin blondie ! (caressant sa joue de la main).

Buffy (frissonnant encore) : Ben, il se pourrait que…, enfin…, peut-être, juste…. un tout petit…, j'aimerai oui…, que…

Faith s'en attendre devant cette répondre positive, colla son corps au sien et la pris dans ces bras. Elle entendit Buffy soupirer, et entourer ses bras autour de sa taille. Buffy blottit son visage dans son cou, afin de pouvoir respirer son odeur. Et Faith se sentait tellement bien en cet instant, qu'elle ne ressentait plus la douleur des coups qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Buffy dans son cou. Elle serrait Buffy dans ces bras et profitait au maximum, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la touchait. Buffy frissonnait de tout son corps, alors elle commença à effleurer le cou de Faith de ces lèvres, remontant vers son oreille.

La musique résonnait dans toute la pièce.

_Naked as we came: Iron and Wine._

Et Faith, fermant les yeux, crut mourir sous les sensations qu'elle ressentait, non elle ne rêvait pas, Buffy était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou, cela ne pouvait être encore un accident. Elle osa alors se redresser, afin de regarder Buffy dans les yeux, une main sur sa joue, elles se fixaient intensément, Buffy pensait que son cœur allait juste exploser, tellement il battait trop vite. Et c'était la même chose pour Faith. Pourtant elle réussit à se pencher sur Buffy, pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début c'était juste un frôlement, puis le baiser devint rapidement passionné, comme si elles attendaient ça depuis trop longtemps ! Et Buffy crut mourir tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était trop fort, elle remonta sa main sur la nuque de Faith, afin d'accentuer encore plus le baiser. Sur ce geste Faith frissonna encore plus, et osa faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Buffy et Buffy, elle, en tremblait, tellement ce baiser était délicieux, doux et sensuel. Elle ne pensait ressentir autant d'émotion avec seulement un simple baiser. Mais elle savait pourtant à quoi cela était dût. C'est parce que c'était Faith qu'elle était en train d'embrasser, Faith. Elle espérait que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Leur langue se rencontrait et mêlait parfaitement. Faith glissa caressait le dos de Buffy, puis passa sa main sous son haut, afin de trouver le contact de sa peau.

Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait d'avoir enfin Buffy dans ces bras. Et Buffy commença alors a enlever la veste de Faith, et la fit glisser au sol, recollant son corps rapidement à celui de Faith, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que Faith lui fasse l'amour, maintenant elle n'avait plus de doutes, plus de question, plus d'inquiétude, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent sans penser aux conséquences, ni même penser que Faith pourrait lui faire son WTH, en cette instant précis, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste être heureuse dans les bras de sa tueuse, et même si ça n'était qu'une seule fois ! De toute façon elle était incapable de résonner en cet instant. Plus rien ne comptait à part les caresses que Faith lui prodiguait et ce baiser qu'elle lui donnait.

Buffy (murmurant dans le baiser) : Faith, fais moi l'amour !

Faith n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait cette chaleur s'accroître aux creux de ses reins, elle voulait Buffy, voulait sentir son corps sur le sien, le découvrir, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Plus rien ne comptait à part ça, en cette seconde, elle descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Buffy pour la soulever doucement.

Cette dernière entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Faith.

Faith qui ne pensait plus aux courbatures, ni aux blessures qu'elle avait, elle s'en fichait complètement. Buffy, dans ces bras, elle se dirigea vers la chambre l'allongeant sur son lit, leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Faith interrompit le baiser, pour regarder Buffy dans les yeux.

Faith : Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'en rêve Buffy !

Buffy (lui caressant la joue, souriant) : Moi aussi Faith !

Faith : Buffy, je…, je pourrais plus m'en passer maintenant.

Buffy (attendrie par ses paroles et le regard de Faith) : Alors tant mieux, parce que moi non plus. Maintenant prend moi Faith !

Et Faith ne se fit pas prier, elle enleva le haut de Buffy, puis le sien dans la foulée, Buffy se dépêcha d'enlever son soutien gorge, et de même pour Faith. Puis retourna l'embrasser fougueusement, passionnément, et chacune passait à son tour sur l'autre, leur mains découvrant le corps de l'autre, Buffy se redressa afin de dégrafer sa jupe et faire glisser son string par terre. Faith était alors en pleine contemplation, elle avait toujours rêvé le corps de Buffy, mais là c'était bien réel, Buffy était nue devant elle, et elle la trouvait encore plus belle que dans ces rêves, elle sut en cette instant qu'elle ne voudrait d'aucune autre femme. Elle se redressa pour venir entourer ses mains autour de la taille de Buffy, et commença à embrasser son ventre. Buffy caressait de ces mains les longs cheveux bruns de sa tueuse. Elle se rassit sur les cuisses de Faith, et cette dernière remonta ses lèvres aux niveaux du téton gauche de Buffy, et l'embrassait délicatement, le léchait doucement, Buffy sentait déjà des gouttes de sueur dans son dos, tellement cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait était trop forte. Puis Faith l'allongea sur le lit, enleva elle aussi son pantalon et son string, pour venir se rallonger sur Buffy.

Faith (lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, et son seins et son ventre de l'autre) : Tu es tellement belle B, j'ai envie de toi, si tu savais à quel point.

Puis retourna l'embrasser. Elle fit descendre sa maint sur l'intimité de Buffy, et lorsqu'elle sentit cette humidité, elle aurait pu jouir en cette instant.

Et Buffy, à ce contact, se cambra, embrassant toujours Faith, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que Faith le prenne, soi en elle elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

Buffy : Hummm, Faith, oui… continue…, je t'en prie…

Et Faith crut mourir sur ces mots, elle entreprit le massage de ce point sensible, et tant désiré. Elle faisait l'amour à Buffy, elle avait du mal encore, à y croire, et pourtant tout ceci était bien réel, les soupirs de Buffy, sa respiration rapide, ses baisers, mes mains de Buffy sur son corps à elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était rendre Buffy la plus heureuse possible.

Buffy n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait déjà son plaisir monté, elle avait chaud, elle commençait déjà à trembler tellement ce que Faith lui faisait était bon, tellement bon, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça, avec personne.

Et ce fût pire lorsque Faith, introduit son majeur entre ces lèvres mouillées par son désir d'elle, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Faith, tellement elle crut mourir en cette instant, mourir de plaisir. Cette dernière accentuait ces va et viens, elle allait jouir elle aussi rien qu'en regardant Buffy dans son plaisir.

Faith : Buffy, si tu savais ce que tu me fais ressentir…

Buffy : Han…. Faith continue, t'arrête pas, (posant sa main sur sa nuque), regarde moi Faith,…humm…, re…,regarde moi jouir pour toi,…hum….

Faith intensifia ses caresses, prenait total possession du corps de sa blonde, quand soudain elle la sentit se cambrer, et trembler d'un coup, elle savait que Buffy venait d'atteindre l'orgasme, et il n'y avait pas plus belle vision pour elle.

Buffy : Hummmmm…. ouiiiiiiii, bébé….,…. Hannnn

Et Faith atteint elle aussi son plaisir à ce moment là, en regardant Buffy, rien qu'en la touchant, elle venait d'être percuter elle aussi par un orgasme puissant.

Elle la sentit se relâcher, et elle retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Buffy, pour venir se blottir dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, sans parler, juste pour apprécier ce moment d'après.

Buffy caressait de sa main le dos de Faith, tandis que Faith caressait son ventre, puis cette dernière se redressa doucement, la regardant dans les yeux.

Faith : Ca va ?

Buffy(lui souriant tendrement) : Ca ne pourrais pas aller mieux, et toi ?

Faith : Moi je suis au paradis et je veux plus en descendre !

Buffy (riant) : Mais j'ai encore rien fait moi.

Faith (reprenant son sérieux) : Tu es toi.

Buffy fut touchée par les mots de Faith. Elle avait espéré ne pas être qu'une simple aventure pour Faith, et ces simples mots la rassurait déjà.

Faith (lui souriant) : Par contre à partir de maintenant, je te préviens, je pourrais plus me passer de toi, je vais être obligé de rester coller à ton petit corps d'amour 24h/24. Je te lâche plus !

Buffy (riant) : Ben ça ma va très bien figure toi.

Elle se redressa sur Faith, la poussant sur le dos.

Buffy(le regard coquin) : Et maintenant attends de voir ce que je sais faire de mes mains moi aussi !

Faith (resserrant ses bras sur ces hanches) : Humm, j'attends de voir ça, ma puce !

Buffy : Ma puce ?

Faith (sentant son angoisse montée) : Ben ouais ! T'aimes peut être pas ? Je…, je peux trouver un autre…

Buffy (posa son index sur ces lèvres) : C'est parfait…, juste parfait…, bébé.

Faith (soulagée) : Hum, moi aussi j'adore bébé !

Et durant toute le reste de l'après midi, elles firent l'amour, chacune découvrait le corps de l'autre. Durant des heures, elles s'étaient donné pleinement, dans le lit, sous la douche, dans le canapé,…

_C'est marrant, finalement, j'étais presque sur que tu échouerais._

Trey : Père, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je t'assure que si Buffy n'était pas arrivé avec ses amies, ils seraient morts tous les deux, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour nous retrouver,…

William : Tu les as sous estimé, tu n'as pas idée comme ils sont fort quand ils sont réunis maintenant il y a une tueuse, la première, dans cette ville, plus une déesse. C'est trop, beaucoup trop, bien tu sais ce qu'on dit, on est jamais si bien servit …. Je vais le faire moi-même ! Puisse que tu en es incapable !

Appuyant sur un bouton poser sur son bureau…

Willam : Lylia ?

_Oui, monsieur ?_

William : Vous pouvez, est-ce prêt ?

_Bien sur Monsieur, nous attendons plus que votre accord._

William : Et bien allez y !

_Très bien, Monsieur._

Trey : Qu'est ce que c'est papa ?

William : Eh bien avec le sang que tu as récupéré de Faith hier soir, c'était le sang ingrédient qu'il nous manquait pour terminer la fabrication de ce virus, il suffira de lui injecté et elle mourra en souffrant atrocement, et seulement en quelques jours.

Avec une de moins déjà, les forces vont se rééquilibrer, il suffira ensuite de séparer les autres dans un coin différent de la ville, pour les tuer. Et pour ça aussi je sais déjà comment faire.

Trey : Ah oui, et comment ?

William : C'est là que tu pourras te rattraper de ta bourde d'hier.

Trey : Evidemment papa, cette fois ci je ne te décevrais pas ! Qu'aurais-je à faire ? Si tu veux je peux attirer Buffy moi-même, je suis sure qu'elle…

William : Non ! Ce que tu auras à faire c'est simplement d'enlever un petit garçon ! Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué j'espère !

Trey : Non bien sur que non !

William : Très bien !

Accoudé sur son côté gauche, Faith venait de se réveiller, et regardait Buffy dormir, en lui caressant le dos. Buffy dormait sur le ventre le drap cachant à peine la naissance de ses fesses. Faith déposa un baiser sur son épaule et se leva. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon de toile noir et d'un débardeur blanc

Elle prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine, et but. Puis sortit sur la terrasse pour fumer.

La nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures déjà, la pleine lune reflétait sur l'océan, elle aimait se trouver là, pour se détendre. Elle songeait à Buffy dans son lit, cette journée passée à faire l'amour, elle avait l'impression de rêver, que tout ceci n'était pas réel, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Puis elle se mit à penser à Trey, et son poing se serra contre le garde corps, sur lequel elle était appuyée.

_Je te jure, que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! Rien à foutre que tu sois le fils d'une des personnes les plus puissantes ici, ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera ! Je te laisserai plus approcher Buffy !_

Soudain elle sentit deux bras venir l'enlacer autour de la taille, elle se détendit instantanément et sourit.

Buffy : T'es réveillé bébé, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que tu n'étais pas là, je croyais que j'avais rêvé tout ça, mais heureusement non !

Faith (se retournant vers elle et vit que Buffy ne portait rien mis à part le drap du lit) : Oh non, tes frissons et les miens sont bien réels !

Buffy (l'embrassant dans le cou) : Humm, j'adore ton odeur, ton corps, en fait j'adore tout chez toi ! Surtout quand tu as tes mains posées sur mon corps !

Faith : Humm, B, je te savais si demandeuse, mais j'adore ça !

L'enlaçant et l'embrassant sur la bouche, descendant dans son cou, posant les mains sur ses fesses, pour la redresser encore plus collée à elle.

Faith : Ma puce, j'ai encore envie de toi, tu me rends dingue…, c'est dingue !

Buffy (riant puis soupirant) : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, bébé, mais d'abord j'ai faim !

Faith (souriant) : Ok, on va nourrir ton petit corps sexy et après de m'occupe de te faire une séance de sport privé pour te faire perdre les calories que t'auras ingurgité !

Buffy : Hum, j'en salive d'avance !

Faith la porta jusque dans la cuisine.

Faith : Je vais te cuisiner un bon petit plat à la Faith !

Buffy (s'asseyant sur un tabouret autour de la table) : Parce que tu sais cuisiner ?

Faith : Un peu, alors de quoi t'as envie ?

Buffy(le regard coquin) : De toi !

Faith (souriant et se rapprochant d'elle, l'embrassant) : Ouais mais c'est pour le dessert que t'auras droit à mon corps sexy, ma belle !

Buffy (frissonnant) : Humm, j'ai hâte ! Alors fait moi ce que tu veux !

Faith (se redressant et partant vers le frigo) : Ok, alors ça sera omelette baveuse à la Faith ! Ca te va ?

Buffy : Oh oui !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Faith avait dressé la table et finit de préparer son omelette.

Elles mangeaient l'une en face de l'autre en ce dévorant du regard.

Buffy : Pourquoi on a mit autant de temps ?

Faith : A quoi ?

Buffy : A se trouver !

Faith : Ben moi je sais depuis longtemps ce que je veux, c'est toi qui a prit tout ton temps !

Buffy : Hey, c'est pas vrai ! Déjà t'aurais pu me le dire clairement que tu me voulais!

Faith (le regard prédateur) : Oh oui, je te veux ! Hummm ! Et plus que ça encore !

Buffy (souriant toujours) : Ben c'est quand même ta faute, si je l'avais su plus tôt on aurait pas perdu tout ce temps.

Faith : C'est toi qui faisait ta miss goodie goodie, même mes sous entendu n'ont pas marché ! Après je n'allais pas te le dire comme ça, et tu m'aurais jeté !

Buffy (riant): Ah voilà, la grande Faith si sure d'elle avait peur qu'on lui dise non !

Faith : J'avais peur que TOI tu me dises non ! Les autres je l'en tape !

Buffy fut encore touché par ses mots, Faith savait l'attendrir, lui dire des mots doux, lui faire l'amour si passionnément ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Faith puisse être aussi douce.

Buffy posa sa fourchette, but son verre d'eau, se leva et partit se glisser entre les cuisses de Faith.

Buffy (entourant ses bras autour de son coup, laissant tomber le drap) : Bien rassure toi non seulement je ne dis pas non, mais en plus je dis encore, parce que je veux rattraper tout le temps qu'on a perdu à se disputer.

Faith (l'embrassant, ayant eu un long frisson en voyant le corps nue de Buffy) : Ok, je te kidnappe !

Buffy : Hum ouiiii !

La nuit fut courte, vers 10 heures Buffy se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait de faire un cauchemar, il s'agissait de Faith, elle était malade, très malade, et elle se sentait si impuissante face à cette situation, ses larmes coulaient encore sur ces joues quand elle se redressa.

Faith fut réveillé à son tour par le mouvement brusque de Buffy. Quand elle la vit dans cet état, elle s'approcha d'elle, pour la prendre dans ces bras.

Faith : Et ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Buffy (respirant encore rapidement, ces images encore devant ces yeux) : Je…, j'ai fais un cauchemar Faith ! Je…, je te vois allonger malade, en train de mourir et je ne peux rien faire !

Faith (lui caressant les cheveux) : Chut, t'en fais pas je vais très bien, c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est fini.

Buffy (levant sa tête, la regardant) : Je…, je ne veux pas te perdre bébé, pas après tout ça, je…, je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Faith était touchée par ce que venait de dire Buffy, elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait en quelques sortes, oui, que Buffy ne voulait pas la perdre, elle, Faith !

Faith (posant sa main sur sa joue) : Hey, tu ne vas pas me perdre bébé, surtout maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras, t'as pas finis de me supporter, je suis sure que bientôt t'en aura marre !

Buffy (souriant malgré ses larmes) : Non, ça ne risque pas ! J'ai trop besoin de toi !

Faith (lui séchant ces larmes) : Allez viens ! Je vais te faire couler un bon bain bouillant, tout plein de mousse, et en prime t'auras droit à mon corps comme oreiller de relaxation !

Buffy: Ok.

Tentant de faire abstraction de ces images, elle se redressa et suivit Faith dans la salle de bain.

Après plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain passé à se câliner, Faith était parti promener son chien sur la plage.

Pendant ce temps Buffy était avec Willow au téléphone, et lui disait qu'elle et Faith s'étaient enfin rapproché, puis elle lui avait fait part de son cauchemar, elle craignait qu'il ne soit prémonitoire, elle avait donc demandé à Willow, de voir avec Fred et Wesley, si cela pourrait arriver, et si oui comment parvenir à l'éviter.

Buffy : Merci Will.

_De rien Buffy, t'en fais pas, on a prévu de tous ce voir ce soir, pour savoir ce qu'on va faire pour attraper Trey et le mettre hors d'état de nuire._

Buffy : Bien sure, on vous rejoindra alors, je sais déjà que Faith veut le tuer de ses propres mains, mais je te jure que si je lui tombe dessus la première, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me retenir et d'en finir.

_T'en fais pas Buffy, il ne lui fera plus de mal, quand on s'en sera occupé ! Je me chargerais de l'envoyer moi-même dans une autre dimension où il ne sera jamais en paix._

Buffy : Oui, je te fais confiance ! Au moins on est tous d'accord là dessus ! A ce soir Will, et embrasse Tom pour moi.

_Bien sur, à tout à l'heure Buffy !_

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, Buffy allait se diriger vers la plage, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Elle partit donc ouvrir, et en voyant la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, écarquillant les yeux, elle fut plus que surprise !

Buffy : Mais, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Il fallait que je vienne Buffy._

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas si ça vous plait pas, ou si vous avez des idées à me soumettre et que vous voulez dans cette histoire !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Faith était sur le chemin du retour, accompagné de son chien. Elle repensait encore à Buffy et à leur nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! C'était Buffy, oui Buffy, elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps

Avoir fait l'amour avec elle, découvert tout son corps, elle avait Buffy dans la peau, cela faisait à peine une demi heure qu'elle était partie, et elle lui manquait déjà, sa peau lui manquait, son odeur, ses baisers elle savait que désormais elle ne pourrait plus s'en passé.

Elle arriva sur sa terrasse, elle fronça les sourcils en entendant les cris provenant de son salon. Elle entra sans attendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Et elle comprit de suite, elle vit Buffy se disputer avec Kennedy. Elle avait complètement oublié cette dernière qu'elle avait appelée le lendemain de sa dispute avec Buffy. Elle lui avait expliqué un peu la situation, et avait dit à Kennedy de venir quelques temps ici, pour savoir où elle en était.

Elle décida d'interrompre la conversation et de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Faith (approchant de Buffy): Salut K, quoi de neuf ?

Buffy (se retournant vers elle de suite) : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait ici !

Faith : Hey B, du calme ok. J'ai…

Buffy (la coupant) : Je vois, Kennedy est là, donc je redeviens B, c'est ça ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelais cette nuit !

Faith (mettant ces mains devant elle, en signe de paix) : OK, ok, doucement B, déjà je ne vais pas t'appeler tout le temps bébé, ok, ensuite je ne savais pas encore si tu voulais mettre tous le monde au courant pour nous…

Buffy (énervé) : Faith, c'est pas comme si on avait 15 ans, on est des adultes non !

Faith (soufflant) : Ok si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de le disputer avec toi.

Buffy(les bras croisés) : Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi Kennedy est là ?!

Faith : Ecoute Buffy, on en avait parlé tu te souviens ?

Buffy : Oui bien d'après le souvenir que j'ai, on s'était d'ailleurs disputé !

Kennedy qui les avait regardés tour à tour, était mal à l'aise, d'arriver là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et de voir que visiblement elle dérangeait. Elle décida tout de même d'intervenir :

Kennedy : Ecoutez, arrêtez de vous disputer, je dérange j'ai compris, je vais aller ailleurs, il n'y a pas de souci.

Et en même temps elles répondirent :

Buffy : Oui !

Faith : Non !

Elles se regardèrent et après quelques secondes de silence, Buffy reprit la parole :

Je ne te comprends pas Faith, comment tu peux lui dire de rester ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait endurer à. Tu sais Willow (et en lançant un regard noir à Kennedy) et à Tom ! Tu ne sais rien et tu l'a fais revenir dans leur vie, alors qu'elle commençait à aller mieux ici ! Je te préviens Faith si elle s'installe chez toi, c'est moi qui part !

Faith(ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère, et surtout que Buffy lui parle de cette façon) : Ben je t'ai rien demandé, B ! Tu connais le chemin de la sortie !

Buffy fut blessé par les mots de la brune, elle sentait ces larmes montées mais ne voulait pas que Faith le voit, elle partit dans la chambre récupérer sa veste, et sans un regard ni un mot, elle partit.

Faith était restée là sans bouger, la regardant partir, elle sentait une boule au ventre, mais ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Kennedy. Elle ne voulait pas que Kennedy pense qu'elle se laissait faire par Buffy, elle était Faith après tout !

Regardant de nouveau vers Kennedy, en sortant un paquet de cigarette, en prenant une :

Faith (lui tendant le paquet): T'en veux ?

Kennedy (la prenant, posant son sac): Oui merci.

Faith (se l'allumant et donnant son briquet à Kennedy) : K, je suis vraiment désolé pour Buffy, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

Kennedy (recrachant la fumée) : T'en fais pas, je connais Buffy maintenant, en plus elle a vraiment des raisons de m'en vouloir, mais au fait toi et elle ça fait longtemps ?

Faith (s'asseyant sur un des tabourets près du bar) : Depuis hier soir !

Kennedy : OK, désolé, je suis vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment alors.

Faith (soufflant la fumée) : T'en fais pas ça lui passera ! Bon et toi ! Raconte moi tout, parce que j'ai une version, j'aimerai avoir la deuxième.

Kennedy : Ouh, là ! C'est une longue histoire ça !

Faith (écartant les bras): Ben maintenant j'ai tout mon temps !

Kennedy (se calant contre le bar) : Ok, alors tout à commencé à déconner quand Willow a voulu un enfant. Tu vois jusque là tout était extra entre nous, on s'aimait à la folie. Moi, je n'étais pas près pour un enfant, je lui ai dis, et on a commencé à se disputer à partir de là. Jusqu'au jour où elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, là j'ai vu rouge, tu vois j'avais confiance en elle, vraiment et là le fait qu'elle me dise qu'elle attendait un bébé sans que je sois d'accord, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que mon avis ne comptait pas, et que j'allais passer après cet enfant. (Commençant à pleurer) Tu sais, elle ne l'a jamais su mais j'ai jamais pu m'éloigner d'eux, je les regardais de loin, j'ai vu Tom grandir, et ça m'a fait mal de vois qu'il se débrouillait très bien sans moi. (Relevant les yeux vers Faith) Je l'aime toujours Faith, et Tom…, je veux dire,… il fait partit de moi, c'est vrai, et je l'aime (sortant son porte feuille de sa poche) Regarde j'ai des photos de lui et d'elle, je les ai toujours avec moi.

Faith(le regard compatissant) : Mais pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit, je veux dire c'est ton fils K, tu vois je commence à bien le connaître et il est vraiment top, je te jure !

Kennedy (tentant un sourire): Je sais, c'est mon fils.

Faith : Tu vois, c'est TON fils, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les rejoindre ?

Kennedy : Ce n'est pas si simple, ça fera 3 ans bientôt, tu te rends compte, 3 ans ! C'est foutu, j'ai trop attendu, maintenant c'est trop tard, après ce que je lui ai fais en fuyant mes responsabilité, la laisser juste avant qu'elle accouche, mais qu'en j'y pense j'ai été vraiment nulle, minable ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, je n'ai eu personne d'autre depuis Willow.

Faith : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça K tu dois aller voir Willow, lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu sais qu'en elle est arrivé elle m'en a parlé, et dans sa voix j'ai senti quelques choses, tu vois, je ne sais pas c'est comme si elle espérait au fond d'elle, comme si elle espérait que tu reviennes. D'ailleurs, elle n'a personne dans sa vie depuis tout ce temps.

Ca veut bien dire quelques choses !

Kennedy (séchant ses larmes, le regardant) : Mais tu m'a dis au téléphone qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

Faith : Non, Ce n'est pas si simple. En fait j'ai une amie Kate, si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, je te jure. Tu vois elle est comme moi, on est sortie ensemble il y a un moment maintenant, mais on est quand même resté potes. Et là par contre, je sais que Willow est à son goût, tu vois, et pour elle c'est un peu comme un jeu, il faut qu'elle gagne à chaque fois. Une fois qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait elle arrête de jouer.

Kennedy : Oui, en effet ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

Faith (levant les sourcils) : Hey c'est finit ce temps là, je suis plus comme ça maintenant !

Kennedy : Maintenant…, tu veux dire depuis que Buffy est revenue ?

Faith : A vrai dire, non je m'étais déjà calmé avant, tu vois j'en ai marre maintenant, tu ne vas pas croire ce que je vais te dire mais je veux plus jouer, j'en ai assez, tu vois. Je veux dire, maintenant j'ai réussi à me calmer, j'ai une maison, un super chien, un super job, il me manque plus que la super femme !

Kennedy : Oui, et quand tu dis super femme, tu dis Buffy ?

Faith (grimaçant un peu) : Ouais, enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Tu sais Buffy a vraiment un caractère de merde quand elle veut ! Et…, et moi aussi, je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas facile non plus, mais tu vois, B, elle est compliquée. Elle peut être super chiante ! Comme…, comme (souriant dans ses pensées)…, comme elle peut être extra, vraiment adorable, tu sais quand elle sourit, ou encore quand elle fait sa petite moue, j'adore, ou encore la regardé dormir c'est…, c'est un magnifique spectacle…, c'est vrai,… elle est…, elle est …, (soupirant) c'est B quoi.

Kennedy (souriant en voyant le sourire béat sur les lèvres de Faith) : T'es vraiment mordu hein !

Faith (sortant de ces pensées, se redressant) : Quoi ! Non hey ! Je veux dire, je suis Faith, c'est moi qui décide tu vois ?

Kennedy : Ouais ! Ben ce que je vois c'est qu'on est accros ! Moi à Will et toi à Buffy.

Faith (se relâchant, dos au bar, dans la même position que Kennedy) : Ouais, je crois que t'as raison K, et je suis sure qu'elles vont nous mener par le bout du nez, et qu'en plus on en redemandera !

Kennedy (riant finalement) : Oui, je pense que tu as entièrement raison ! Enfin avant d'en arriver là, on a du boulot !

Faith : C'est clair ! Et on va commencer dès ce soir, OK ?

Kennedy (sur le recul) : Oh attends Faith, je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça, c'es…, c'est trop top, je…

Faith : Non, justement plus tu attends, plus ça sera dure !

Kennedy : Je n'en sais rien.

Faith (tenant son épaule) : Fais-moi confiance !

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement de Willow.

Buffy, hors d'elle faisait les cents pas.

Buffy : Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle m'a dit !

Willow (assise dans le canapé) : Oui…, enfin non…, ce…, ce que je vois…, c'est,…c'est surtout que, que Kennedy est là ! Mon dieu, j'en reviens toujours pas, c'est…, c'est dingue ! (un léger sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres)

Willow ne pensait qu'à une seule chose en cet instant, Kennedy, oui Kennedy avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici par jalousie envers Kate. Etait-ce bien cela, ce pouvait-il qu'elle l'aime encore ? Et si oui, devrait-elle lui pardonner ? Là était toute la question, elle savait qu'elle aimait toujours Kennedy, mais devait-elle prendre le risque de la faire revenir dans sa vie. Sa vie où désormais la personne qui était la plus importante pour elle, était son fils. Leur fils. Elle ne savait plus

Et se retournait ces questions dans tout les sens.

Buffy (s'arrêtant): Willow? Tu m'entends?

Willow: Hein? Euh, oui,…non, je suis désolée.

Buffy (allant s'asseoir près d'elle) : Hey, je suis désolé, j'aurais peut être pas du t'en parler.

Willow : Si, si,…tu, tu as bien fait. De toute façon j'aurai fini par le savoir.

Buffy : Et tu sais que tu compte faire ?

Willow : Non, pas encore. Mais c'est vrai que c'est son fils, et …, (après quelques secondes) je l'aime toujours Buffy. Je, je ne sais pas quoi faire, toi tu ferais quoi ?

Buffy : Ouah, là je ne sais pas trop Will, je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai pas le droit de t'influencer en te donnant mon avis, c'est une histoire entre toi et Kennedy. Mais c'est vrai que d'un côté c'est aussi la mère de Tom, et si elle veut le voir, elle en a le droit.

Willow : Tu crois qu'elle viendra ce soir ?

Buffy (se levant d'un bond) : Mince ! C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié notre réunion ce soir, je ne l'ai même pas dit à Faith ! Comment je vais faire, on vient de se disputer ! Et après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui ferai le premier pas !

Willow : Ok, alors je vais l'appeler.

Buffy : Non, c'est bon je vais le faire moi.

Dans la maison de Faith, Kennedy déballait ses quelques affaires dans la seconde chambre de Faith à l'étage.

Tandis que Faith repensait à Buffy, et a la façon dont elle s'était quitter quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Elle venait de recevoir un message, et ce message était de Buffy :

_**Message de Buffy. 6.30PM**_

_**C'est moi, juste pour te dire qu'on a prévu une réunion ce soir à 8.00pm chez Angel pour savoir ce qu'on va faire pour Trey. Alors si t'es pas trop occupé à t'occuper de ton invité…**_

Elle souffla d'énervement, en sachant Buffy fâché contre elle. Elle devait aller à cette réunion, mais se demandait comment elle serait accueillit par Buffy.

Arrivant au bureau d'Angel, avec Kennedy, Faith la regarda :

Faith : T'es prête ?

Kennedy (se tortillant les mains dans tout les sens) : Euh oui, je…, ça va aller, t'en fais pas, on dit que…, que c'est le premier pas le plus dur, non !

Faith (souriant, se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement) : Ouais, à qui le tu ! Bon allez on y va !

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper, tous le monde était déjà là, Angel, assis à son bureau avec Cordélia près de lui. Fred et Wesley dans le canapé qui discutait avec Willow et Buffy. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur niveau, Buffy et Willow venait de s'arrêter de respirer d'un coup. Mais aucune des deux pour les mêmes raisons.

Et tout le monde s'était aperçu de la tension ambiante. Buffy et Faith ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacune dévisageait l'autre sans laisser transparaître les émotions qu'elles ressentaient.

De leur côté Willow avait les yeux baissés, elle n'osait regarder Kennedy dans les yeux. Et cette dernière ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Angel (se levant voyant la situation très tendu) : Hum, hum, bien je crois que vous devriez avoir une petite discussion entre vous. Pour qu'ensuite on puisse se mettre au travail sérieusement.

Faith acquiesça et entraînant Buffy avec elle à l'extérieur du bureau. Willow fit de même avec Kennedy, pour se diriger vers son appartement.

Tom n'était pas là, Kate était allée le balader et devait rentrer d'ci peu. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'adossa à celle-ci. Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Kennedy décide de l'arrêter.

Kennedy (regardant Willow, alors que celle ci fuyait son regard) : Ecoute Will, je…, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je sais maintenant que j'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, et je ne sais même pas si c'est pardonnable, et si tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour. Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir en partant, et que j'ai été lâche. Mais je sais aussi que le passé ne peut pas être changé…

Willow (la coupant les yeux noirs) ! Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi es tu revenu ?!

Kennedy : Je suis revenue parce que je t'aime et que j'aimerai refaire partie de ta vie et…, et de celle de Tom. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour réparer Will, tout !

Willow : Et tu crois peut être que c'est aussi simple que ça ! Que tu peux revenir chambouler notre vie et dire que tu feras tout ce je veux et hop, voilà c'est pardonner ! (s'énervant encore plus, commençant à trembler) Tu…, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir, jamais j'aurai pensé que tu réagirai comme ça, j'avais fais ça pour nous, je voulais vraiment qu'on soit une famille ! Et toi ! TOI tu n'en voulais pas !...

Kennedy : Mais je n'étais pas prête, peux-tu essayer de le comprendre ! Tu m'as mis devant le fait accompli, et j'avais l'impression que mon avis ne comptait pas, je me suis sentie pris au piège, je n'étais pas prête pour faire face à ce genre de responsabilités !

Willow : Parce que maintenant tu l'es peut être !

Kennedy : Oui, justement ! Je…

Willow (marchant nerveusement autour du fauteuil) : Arrête ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi, si tu es revenue c'est parce que Faith t'as appelé !

Kennedy (se rapprochant) : Oui c'est vrai, mais justement grâce à elle, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains, et je suis venu te voir ! Si…, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai fais le chemin jusque chez toi et fais demi-tour, par manque de courage. Ca fait des mois que j'essaye et je n'y arrive pas ! Des mois que je te regarde toi et Tom quand vous vous promener, je le vois grandir sans être à ces côtés ! (les larmes aux yeux) Alors quand Faith m'a appelé, je suis venu de suite, elle m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Je t'aime Will, et j'aime Tom aussi, vous êtes toute ma vie ! Je sais que ça n'as peut être pas d'importance pour toi mais je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie depuis que je t'ai quitté. Personne. Je…, je t'ai toujours aimé, et même si c'était de loin.

Willow pleurait et ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était partagé par deux sentiments opposés. D'un côté elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir fait souffrir elle et Tom, et de l'autre elle voulait la prendre dans ces bras pour se sentir de nouveau en sécurité, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'avait plus confiance. Elle avait peur de la voir s'enfuir de nouveau, et ça elle ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois de plus Tom était là maintenant, alors elle devait bien réfléchir.

A ce moment là Kate arriva avec Tom.

Faith entraîna Buffy jusque la salle d'entraînement pour pouvoir discuter.

Faith (passant nerveusement sa main dans ces cheveux) : Ecoute B, pour ce matin je suis désolée, Ok, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver mais tu peux être tellement hystérique des fois que, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autre solution.

Buffy ne la regardait toujours pas, ne disait rien.

Faith (perplexe devant ce silence) : B ? Tu m'écoute ?

Et B ne répondait toujours pas !

Faith (s'énervant devant cette non réaction): Ben tu le dis si je t'ennuie !... Si ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas !

Toujours pas de réponse…

Faith (les mains sur les hanches) : Ok, ok tu le fais exprès, tu veux m'énerver…, ben ça marchera pas B, t'entend, tu ne m'aura pas comme ça ! Et je suis Faith ta oublié ! Buffy c'est pas moi ! Maintenant je ne pars plus au quart de tour !... (Patientant encore) Ok franchement la tu fais vraiment ta gamine B ! …OK ! (partant) Là j'en ai marre je me casse, quand tu seras décidée à me parler tu seras où me trouver !

Buffy (relevant la tête) : Tu vois que tu ne tiens pas longtemps finalement !

Faith (se retournant) : Ah OK ! Tu prends ça à la rigolade ! Donc j'en conclue que tu l'en veux pas pour ce matin !

Buffy : La tu rêves Faith ! Non mais t'as vu comment tu m'as jeté ! Et devant Kennedy en plus !

Faith : Je ne t'ai pas jeté ! Comme tu dis ! Je voulais juste que pour une fois tu m'écoute, si j'ai fais ça c'est pour Red, OK !

Buffy : Mais elle ne t'a rien demandé je te signale ! Tu te rends compte que tes actes ont des conséquences Faith ! Tu ne crois pas que tu aurai pu en parlé avec Will, c'est sa vie ! Pas la tienne !

Faith (soufflant) : Mais je sais qu'au début, ça sera peut être difficile, mais après elle me dira merci, tu verras !

Buffy (s'énervant encore plus) : Tu n'en sais rien ! TU n'étais pas là, quand j'ai du la ramasser à la petite cuillère quand Kennedy la laissé, tu n'étais pas là quand Tom est né et que Will faisait une dépression, TU N'ETAIS PAS LA !

Faith (plus calmement): Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit pas essayer !

Buffy : Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer une bonne fois pour toute, t'était jalouse à cause de Kate !

Faith (se rapprochant d'elle, en colère cette fois) : Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Putain ! J'en ai vraiment marre de répéter les mêmes choses tout le temps !

Buffy(les bras croisés) : Et je sais très bien que cette nuit n'a pas compté pour toi ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu t'en fiches !

Faith : Non alors là B, tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'en ai toujours rêvé B !

Buffy : Evidemment, et c'est pour ça que ce matin tu m'as bien fais comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi chez toi !

Faith ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment réagir face à la détermination de Buffy. Elle se décida donc à partir, elle tenterait de lui reparler quand elle serait calmée.

Buffy : C'est ça part, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !

Kennedy ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Willow ne le savait pas non plus.

Kate : Et nous revoilà !

Tom : Oui ! On est revenue maman !

Il se précipita dans las bras de Willow, cette dernière avait déjà peur de la question que son fils allait lui posé, et surtout de la réponse à donné.

Tom : C'est qui elle, Maman ? (en montrant Kennedy du doigt)

Et là Willow devait réfléchir à grande vitesse, devait-elle lui dire ou pas, non c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Et en la voyant comme ça, Kennedy se décida à répondre à sa place.

Kennedy : Bonjour, je suis une…, une ancienne amie de ta maman. Je suis passée la saluer.

Tom : Ah oui ! Moi c'est Tom !

Kennedy (attendrie par ce petit garçon) : Je suis très contente de faire ta connaissance.

Et Willow tentait de retenir ces larmes, caché derrière son garçon.

Après un long moment de silence…

Kate (s'approchant de Kennedy) : Salut moi c'est Kate, je suis une amie de Faith.

Kennedy(ne laissant pas sa jalousie de voir) : Salut.

Willow (intervenant) : Bon, euh…, on a …une réunion, on doit nous attendre.

Kennedy : oui, il vaut mieux y aller. (Regardant Tom les yeux plein d'amour) : A plus tard peut être.

Tom : D'accord, au revoir Kennedy !

Dans le bureau d'Angel.

Faith et Buffy étaient revenue, mais pas moins tendu pour autant, chacune assise à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Tout le monde attendait la sorcière pour commencer, et cette dernière arriva suivit de Kennedy. Willow vint s'asseoir près de Buffy et Kennedy se rapprocha de Faith. Angel se décida à parler.

Angel : Bien si on est tous là c'est pour savoir ce qu'on va faire.

Faith(les poings serrés) : Quoi faire ! C'est simple, je retrouve ce crétin et je le bute !

Buffy (haussant le ton de suite) : C'est un humain Faith ! On ne…

Faith (souriant nerveusement) : Ah oui, j'oubliais c'est ton petit copain à la base, c'est plus important c'est ça !

Buffy (se levant marchant vers elle) : Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Mais…

Faith : Mais quoi !, t'as pas bien regardé ce qu'il nous a fait à Soulboy et moi, il y a pas 36 solutions ! Et tous le monde sait très bien qu'ici, il n'y a que cette tarée de Faith qui peut tuer comme ça ! C'est ce que tu pense B, dis le !

Buffy : C'est complètement faux et tu le sais ! Je l'aurais tué pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! D'ailleurs je refuse de lui laisser une chance de recommencer, mais c'est un humain, et on n'est pas des meurtriers, ni moi, ni toi !

Angel (intervenant) : Que proposes-tu Buffy ?

Buffy : Ce que je propose c'est, je sais ne pas par exemple, le trouver et Will pourrait l'envoyer dans une autre dimension ! Ou on le livre en prison !

Faith (riant) : Ben voyons ! Et pour quel motif B, on va aller voir les flics et leur dire Hey ce mec a essayé de nous tuer ! Moi une tueuse ainsi que mon pote le vampire !

Buffy : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Faith (s'énervant) : Non justement B, j'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu dois tenir à lui pour ne pas que je le tue !

Buffy : Dis pas n'importe quoi !

Wesley (se mêlant enfin à la conversation) : Personne ne sait pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je veux dire y –a-t-il un commanditaire, peut être qu'une autre personne plus importante voudrait votre mort, à toi et Faith.

Willow n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait, car en cet instant elle pensait à Kennedy et sa rencontre avec leur fils.

Angel : Oui c'est vrai, ce crétin ne se serait pas attaqué à nous comme ça ! Je suis sur que son père y est pour quelque chose.

Faith (regardant Angel) : Alors tu propose quoi ?

Angel : Leur tendre un piège ! L'enlever lui et son père, pour leur poser quelques petites questions ! Demain soir, il y a un gala de charité à leur siège.

Faith : Tu déconne, ces criminels font la charité !

Angel : Une couverture de plus. Bref on va faire plusieurs équipes, car si avoir le fils sera simple, avoir le père sera beaucoup plus difficile. Il a des gardes du corps, démon je précise bien. Il va être bien entouré. Déjà il va falloir ce faire invité.

Willow : Ca c'est simple, un ordinateur, et je peux accéder à leur base de donnée.

Angel : Ok très bien, ensuite il nous faut une équipe pour enlevé le fils, puis une pour le père et enfin une autre pour nous guider de l'extérieur.

Faith : Ok ! C'est bon pour moi !

Kennedy : Moi aussi, je veux bien en être !

Faith (souriant) : Cool, on fait équipe ensemble K.

Buffy se vexa instantanément, voyant que Faith préférait la compagnie de Kennedy plutôt que la sienne elle répondit énervé :

Buffy : Très bien ! Alors moi je fais équipe avec Angel (lui lançant un sourire pour tenter de faire rager Faith)

D'ailleurs cela marcha de suite.

Faith se murmurant à elle-même : Il te les faut tous !

Buffy (la regardant) : Pardon ?

Faith (lui lançant un regard noir) : Rien, laisse tomber !

Wesley : Ok alors dans ce cas, moi et Willow seront à l'extérieur, on jouera les guides !

Angel : Très bien.

Le plan se mettait doucement en marche, une fois les rôles distribués, les explications données, tous le monde décida de rentrer.

Dans le couloir, Faith saluait Willow après avoir parlé un peu avec Angel, puis se dirigea vers la sortie

Faith (partant) : Je t'attends dehors K !

Buffy s'empressa de lui passer devant pour que ce soi elle qui parte sans regarder Faith et non l'inverse, ce faisant elle la bouscula un peu au passage.

Faith (soufflant) : Hey tu pourrais faire attention !

Buffy(en colère) : Oh c'est bon, tu vas pas dire non plus que je t'ai fais mal, ça va !

Faith (s'arrêtant les mains sur les hanches): T'es infernale B, tu le sais ça !

Buffy (se retournant les bras croisés) : JE suis infernale ! Non mais je rêve là, c'est le monde à l' envers !

Faith : Ecoute là je suis crevée, et il est trop tard pour une dispute tu vois ! Donc je vais laisser tomber et faire la plus mature de nous d'eux, et partir sans me prendre la tête, OK, alors à demain B ! (appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, l'attendant)

Buffy (riant) : La plus mature ! Et tu crois peut être que c'est toi !

Entrant dans l'ascenseur

Faith : Non, non B, tu m'auras pas sur ce terrain, bye !

Les portes se refermèrent et Buffy partit en marmonnant son mécontentement.

Kennedy n'arrivait pas à laisser Willow, pourtant…

Willow : Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se reposer pour demain, grosse journée !

Kennedy : Oui…, oui Willow écoute je…

Willow (directe) : Tu pourras le revoir.

Kennedy sur cette réponse positive sentit une joie immense l'envahir.

Kennedy (souriant tendrement) : Merci Will, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Willow : Bien, rien, c'est juste que c'est, c'est normal, mais je dois te prévenir si tu veux vraiment le revoir, ce n'est pas juste une fois, si…, si tu veux faire partie de sa vie c'est pour toujours, parce que je lui expliquerai jamais ce qu'il en ai, si c'est juste par curiosité que tu…

Kennedy (la coupant) : Non ! Non, je veux faire partie de sa vie vraiment, et…et peut être …, refaire partie …de la tienne.

Willow (sentit un long frisson la traverser sur ces mots) : ON,…, on verra… A…, à demain Kennedy.

Kennedy (souriant) : A demain Willow. Merci encore.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :_ J'ai été un peu longue désolé mais j'ai eu des souci familiaux. BREF. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi si vous voulez que je continue, ou si je commence à vous lasser avec mon histoire, auquel cas, j'en écrirai une autre. Merci de vos commentaires positifs ou négatifs évidemment… Bonne lecture !_

…

Le lendemain, Faith revenait de son jogging matinal avec son chien. Elle éteignit son mp3 pour rentrer et rejoindre Kennedy qui finissait de déjeuner.

Faith : Salut !

Kennedy (levant la tête de son bol) : Hello ! Bien dormi ?

Faith (ouvrant le frigo et prenant une petite bouteille d'eau): Ouais, si on veut !

Kennedy : Donc, je traduis, c'est non !

Faith (buvant une gorgée) : Et toi ?

Kennedy (souriant) : Comme un bébé ! Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

Faith : Ben, au moins, il y en a qui ont de la chance.

Kennedy (allant laver son bol) : Ecoute, je vais aller parler à Buffy, ça va s'arranger, je…

Faith (secouant la tête) : Laisse tomber ! Quand mademoiselle sera calmé, c'est elle qui reviendra !

Kennedy : Ecoute, c'est trop con, c'est de ma faute en plus, alors laisse moi réparer.

Faith : Laisse tombé je te dis ! Si elle n'est pas capable de comprendre toute seule, alors c'est qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble, ok ! … C'est vrai quoi ! Même Red le prend mieux qu'elle le fait que tu sois là !

Kennedy (haussant des épaules) : Comme tu veux. Bon, sino t'es prête pour ce soir ?

Faith : Du gâteau ! Et toi ? C'est vrai, tu reviens à peine et on te met au boulot !

Kennedy : C'est cool, en plus je pourrais entendre la voie de Will, grâce aux écouteurs, me susurrer des petits mots ! Ouhhh…. J'en frissonne d'avance !

Faith (souriant) : Ouais, ben du calme quand même, et puis à mon avis ce n'est pas des mots doux qu'elle va te susurrer de suite, vu qu'on pourra tous entendre.

Kennedy (les sourire aux lèvres dans ses pensées) : Hum…

Faith la voyant dans les nuages, préféra laisser tomber : Je vais prendre une douche ! Et partit.

….

Pendant ce temps là à l'hyperion.

Willow : Buffy arrête de faire l'enfant, on est plus à la maternelle, tu sais les « c'est toi qui a commencé, c'est moi qui finira… et bla bla bla » Tu sais que des fois je pense que Faith est plus adulte que toi, La Première pourtant !

Buffy (assise les bras croisés devant Willow) : Non mais je rêve là, je fais ça pour te protéger et résultat c'est moi l'enfant !

Willow (soudain avec une expression triste, en regardant Tom): Ecoute j'ai eu une discussion avec Kennedy, et elle a vraiment envie de tout recommencer,… et je t'avoue que j'y réfléchis sérieusement.

Buffy (baissant le regard) : Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore alors réfléchis bien, (la regardant de nouveau) même si je pense que ça serait génial pour Tom de se retrouver avec ses 2 mamans.

Willow : Merci Buffy, merci d'avoir toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas et que j'étais seule avec Tom. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là je…

Buffy : C'est normal et je serais toujours là pour toi Will, toujours.

Elle se leva et alla prendre Willow dans ses bras.

Tom leva la tête à ce moment là, se précipitant alors vers elles:

Tom : Hey moi aussi je veux un câlin.

Willow et Buffy rirent alors, et se baissèrent pour attraper le petit monstre.

Buffy : Viens là toi ! Que je te mange tout cru.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes Buffy s'écarta :

Buffy (se dirigeant vers la porte): Bon, je dois aller voir Angel pour ce soir.

Willow (se retournant vers elle) : Buffy n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Faith.

Tom (intervenant, le pouce dans la bouche) : Z'aimes bien Faith moi ! Elle est trop zéniale ! Ze veux le même dessin que elle sur mon bras. Et ze vais me marier avec elle, parce qu'elle aime bien les voitures comme moi !

Buffy (souriant, secouant la tête) : Et bien ! Quel programme ! Je vais devoir m'inquiéter de la concurrence !

Willow : Oh oui ! Parce que mon fils c'est un playboy !

…..

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'était rejoint pour une réunion avant la mission du soir. Cordélia se promenait avec Tom pendant ce temps. Willow avait discuté avec Kennedy, et se sentait bien de la voir. Pour Buffy et Faith cela était tout autre. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, sauf pour s'envoyer des pics. Angel reprit la parole :

Angel : Bien, donc on se donne rendez vous dans 45 minutes devant le restaurant.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun commençait à partir.

Willow (se tortillant les doigts) : Euh, Kennedy, je…je peux ter voir ?

Kennedy(ne pouvait sourire davantage) : Bien sur !

Willow : Je,… je me disais qu'on avait peut être le temps d'aller boire un verre en attendant l'heure. Je pense qu'on sait tous ce qu'on a à faire et on peut prendre un peu de temps.

Kennedy : Ok, c'est tout ce que je veux !

Elles s'éloignèrent ensemble passant devant Angel qui discutait avec Wes.

Buffy allait partir quand elle fut retenue par le bras. Elle se retourna sur Faith, un peu surprise.

Faith (hésitante) : Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

Buffy (retirant son bras) : Pourquoi t'as quelques choses dont tu voudrais t'excuser ? Ton comportement peut être ?

Faith (soufflant d'exaspération) : C'est dingue B ! Ce que tu peux être chiante des fois !

Buffy (ironique, croisant les bras) : Un peu bizarre comme genre d'excuse !

Faith (partant) : Ok laisse tomber ! De toute façon tu ne veux pas écouter !

Buffy se mordit les lèvres, et se dit qu'elle était peut être allé trop loin. Elle la rattrapa dans le couloir.

Buffy : Attends, ok, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Et après un long silence à se rester se détailler chacune.

Faith (se retournant) : Ecoute B, j'en ai marre ! Tu vois on venait à peine de se retrouver, qu'on fout déjà tout en l'air, et moi j'en ai marre de ces histoires de cour de maternelle, ok !

Buffy (exaspéré) : Pardon, tu peux me rappeler qui à commencer s'il te plaît ?

Faith (secouant la tête) : Tu vois ! Tu continue, écoute déjà je m'étais dit que je ne ferai pas le premier pas, parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ! Et là je le fais, et en plus tu m'engueule ! C'est quand même dingue, tu veux ne pas être un peu plus adultes pour une fois !

Buffy : Ben c'est ça dit que je me conduis comme une gamine aussi !

Elle souffla et tenta de se calmer. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la sentir.

Buffy (la voix basse) : Tu me manques.

Et Faith eut le cœur qui rebondit d'un coup, sur ces mots, et ce timbre de voix.

Buffy (se rapprochant lentement d'elle) : J'ai été nulle, je sais, et là j'arrive à faire encore plus nulle ! Je suis désolé Ok, si j'ai mal réagit c'est parce que j'ai vu Will souffrir tellement que j'ai eu peur que ça recommence. Après je vois bien que ça à l'air d'aller entre elles, et je trouve ça bien. Pour elle, pour Tom, et en plus c'est grâce à toi, et moi comment je te remercie, en te faisant la tête ! C'est tout moi ça, tu vois le problème c'est que dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme, à réfléchir, tu me rends folle, en fait, tu m'énerve ! Tu me tiens tout le temps tête ! Tu ne m'écoute jamais ! T'es encore plus têtue que moi, bornée, Tu es tout l'opposé du prince charmant et pourtant tu me rends folle !

Faith l'avait écouté, et son sourire était réapparu, devant le déballage de la blonde, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher pour la prendre dans ces bras, elle l'entoura à la taille, et respirait enfin son parfum qui lui avait manqué. Les yeux dans les siens elle lui répondit :

Faith (d'une voix basse et rauque): Et il n'y a que toi qui fais de même avec moi. Tu me manques aussi. C'est quand même dingue, et pourtant ça ne manque pas de blonde sur terre, mais il n'y en a qu'une qui m'énerve autant, qui fait battre mon cœur aussi vite, je capitule seulement si c'est toi, la seule pour qui j'ai fais les plus grosses conneries, et pour qui maintenant, là tout de suite je donnerai ma vie.

Et Buffy fut plus que touché par ces mots, son cœur battait plus vite, des frissons la parcourait en voyant le regard que Faith lui portait. Elle retint ces larmes qui pointaient et lui répondit doucement :

Buffy : Embrasse-moi, mon bébé.

Et Faith, ne put faire autrement que se rapprocher doucement, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, et l'embrassa très lentement, faisait glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, respirant son odeur, elle voulait laisser Buffy prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser vraiment, ce que cette dernière fit la seconde suivante, n'en pouvant plus.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et soupira de plaisir quand enfin sa langue rencontra celle de la brune. Faith n'en pouvait plus, elle plaqua doucement la blonde contre le mur, pour se coller à elle de tout son long, glissant sa jambe entre les siennes, les mains sur ces hanches. Et Buffy se sentait flotter, elle avait soupiré en sentant le corps de Faith se coller à elle, elle remonta sa jambe droite au niveau de la hanche de Faith, comme pour l'emprisonner. Ses bras autour de son cou, la serrait, en caressant d'une main ses longs cheveux bruns.

Faith avait de plus en plus chaud, elle sentait son désir s'intensifier de minutes en minutes, et Buffy ressentait la même chose, elle n'en pouvait plus et soupira sur les lèvres de Faith :

Buffy : Fais moi l'amour Faith, j'en peux plus.

Et Faith n'en pouvait plus non plus, elle souleva Buffy, qui s'agrippa à ses hanches, pour entrer dans une des chambres du couloir, sans savoir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Elle s'en fichait, de toute façon elle ne pensait plus qu'au corps de Buffy collé au sien. Elle assit cette dernière sur le petit meuble qui se trouvait là, elle se trouvait dans le placard, où les femmes de ménages rangeaient leurs appareils. Elle arrêta d'embrasser Buffy une seconde à peine, le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Buffy (murmurant) : Revient ici toi !

Faith : De suite bébé. Mais avant je t'enlève ça.

Soulevant sa chemise, et la déboutonnant pour la laisser tomber au sol. Au même moment Buffy avait relevé totalement sa jupe, en se soulevant légèrement.

Faith posa ses mains sur chaque cuisse de la blonde.

Faith (retournant l'embrasser passionnément) : Tu me rends dingue Buffy.

Buffy : Humm, et toi tu vas me faire jouir.

Faith : Oh oui !

Sur ces mots, Faith, remonta sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous son string. Elle put découvrir alors le désir que Buffy avait pour elle à ce moment. Elle lâcha un long soupir de contentement. Elle commença alors à titiller ce point gonflé par le désir. Buffy se cambra sous ces caresses délicieuses.

Buffy (collant sa tête au mur derrière elle) : Humm, Faith…continue…c'est…c'est trop bon…humm….

Faith : Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter belle blonde.

Et la brune repartit couvrir le cou de Buffy de long baisé, pour finir par mordiller son lobe, et lui susurrer :

Faith : Tu vas jouir sous mes doigts Buffy, et après tu jouiras sous ma langue, humm…

Buffy roula des yeux, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Faith dans son cou, et surtout quand elle sentit la brune introduire son majeur en elle.

Cette dernière accentuait ses vas et viens, et sentait Buffy se cambré sous ses mains expertes.

Tout en continuant de pénétrer Buffy, elle caressait de son pouce son clitoris.

Buffy : Humm, oh… Faith, j'en…j'en peux plus, tu …hannn….

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, quand son plaisir la percuta d'un coup, elle ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Son visage partit se réfugier dans le cou de Faith, pour aller la mordre sans s'en rendre compte.

Faith (sentant la douce morsure de Buffy dans son cou, sourit) : Ouhh ma puce, j'ai l'impression que tu as aimé !

Buffy (se sentant légèrement honteuse) : Désolé, c'était trop, trop puissant. _Se redressant, regardant son œuvre grâce au peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce._ Ca va, je t'ai pas trop fais mal.

Faith (souriant encore, attendrie par la réaction de Buffy) : T'inquiète pas bébé, j'adore sentir la petite tigresse en toi ! Grrr…

Buffy : Oui, mais j'aurai pu faire attention quand même.

Faith (riant) : Je t'adore ! Viens là.

Elle la serra dans ces bras, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Buffy.

Buffy (la caressant d'une main dans la nuque et l'autre dans son dos) : Et ce soir, en rentrant c'est moi qui te fais hurler de plaisir, et tu pourras me mordre pour te venger si tu veux.

Faith : Hum, j'ai déjà hâte ! Mais pour le moment je profite que tu me câlines. Parce que j'adore ça.

Buffy (souriant) : Ok, bébé, et moi j'adore te câliner, alors ça tombe bien.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Faith se redressa doucement.

Faith : Bon, allons attraper les méchants ! Mais après ça je passe la nuit dans tes bras. _L'embrassant tendrement, sa main sur la joue._ Ce soir mon lit c'est toi !

Buffy (plissant des yeux, riant) : Mais aucun problème, je n'attends que ça, mon bébé d'amour.

Faith (la regardant tendrement de ces yeux brillants) : Et toi B Summers, t'es à moi !

Buffy (attendrie par ce regard) : Oh oui, et toi, t'es à moi ! Je ne te partage pas !

Faith : Mais je ne veux pas que tu me partage ma puce.

Buffy : Alors ça tombe bien.

Elle retourna l'embrasser, avant que Faith ne ramasse sa jupe qui gisait sur le sol.

La blonde se rhabilla, se recoiffant un peu de ces mains, et avant que Faith n'ouvre la porte, elle serra ces bras autour de sa taille pour arriver sur son ventre. Pour partir l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

Buffy : Ca va être trop long, jusqu'à ce soir.

Faith (souriant sur les gestes de Buffy) : M'en parle pas, je te garantie pas de pouvoir me retenir de t'embrasser d'ici ce soir.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte, puis sortir dans le couloir, ayant pris soin de regarder que personne ne s'y trouvait.

…

Dix heures du soir, devant le restaurant « Le Cocktail doré »

Les 3 équipes se tenaient prêtes.

Angel : Bon tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Tout le monde répondit par des hochements de tête positifs.

Après un dernier regard de Faith sur Buffy pour lui signifier de faire attention à elle. Kennedy et Faith se dirigèrent alors dans le restaurant où avait lieu la réception. Elles y entrèrent sans problème après avoir montrer leur pass. Willow et Wes étaient déjà derrière leur écran d'ordinateur pour visionner les images retransmises par la mini caméra placé dans un bouton de chemise de Faith.

Il y avait du beau monde à l'intérieur, Faith chercha du regard et aperçu dans un coin en retrait de l'immense salle de réception son bourreau d'un soir, Trey. Elle serra les dents et les poings pour tenter de calmer sa rage, et s'empêcher de foncer sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. Lorsque ce dernier la reconnu, étonnement il resta très calme, et ça Faith trouva sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réaction très étrange. Cela ne collait pas avec le personnage, qu'elle avait jugé lâche. Elle fit signe à Kennedy discrètement pour lui montrer la cible. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait bien repérer.

…

Pendant ce temps, dehors dans un endroit bien discret, Angel et Buffy se tenait près pour intercepter le « paquet » dès sa fuite par la porte du bâtiment qui se trouvait sur le côté.

Angel : Alors, ça c'est arrangé avec Faith ?

Buffy : Oui, merci.

Angel : Je préfère ça. Tu sais ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je travaille avec elle et je l'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais je la considère comme ma petite sœur.

Buffy (étonné un peu tout de même par cette révélation) : Vraiment ?

Angel : Oui, vraiment, on a traversé pas mal de truc ensemble, et tous n'étaient pas « très cool » comme elle dirait, et pourtant elle est toujours restée avec moi, se battre à mes côtés. C'est d'autant plus étrange quand on repense à nos débuts, quand nous étions tous à Sunnydale, et tous les problèmes qui s'en sont suivis.

Buffy (un peu jalouse de cette relation que le vampire pouvait avoir avec Sa Faith !) : Oui …ok, mais ….enfin ce n'est pas, tu l'aime ?

Angel (souriant, les mains dans les poches) : Buffy, je viens de te le dire je l'aime comme ma sœur, toi je t'ai aimé, et pas comme une sœur et maintenant j'aime Cordy. Et toi tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur, ça ne changera jamais ça. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Faith est toute à toi. Et je sais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais et qu'elle adore joué à la rebelle, mais elle a besoin d'amour Buffy, et elle à surtout besoin de toi, que tu t'occupe d'elle, parce que crois-moi au fond, c'est encore un gros bébé qui n'a pas eu assez de câlin quand elle était plus jeune. Et je pense que tu es la seule personne avec qui elle acceptera ce genre d'attention, elle baissera toute ces barrières avec toi, ça j'en suis sure.

Buffy (souriant, surprise de toute ses révélations concernant la brune) : Oui, je commence à m'en rendre compte de plus en plus. Et je ferai tout pour qu'elle se sente bien, et qu'elle se confie à moi aussi. _Après un silence_, _elle releva ses yeux pour regarder Angel._ Je l'aime tu sais plus que tout. Maintenant je le sais. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.

Angel (souriant) : Et tu le lui a dis ?

Buffy (jouant avec ses mains) : Que je l'aime ? …Non pas encore, je la connais un peu et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente piégé. Je connais son tempérament rebelle aussi, et je sais que pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête pour ça.

Angel : Elle pourrait te surprendre Buffy.

_Vous m'entendez ? C'est Faith, je l'ai repéré, il a l'air trop calme, ça cache quelque chose, je le sens pas sur ce coup, à mon avis il prépare quelque chose._

Angel (appuyant sur le bouton de son écouteur pour répondre à Faith) : Ok Faith, écoute, fais le sortir et on s'en occupe avec Buffy, ok, ensuite on l'emmène et on pourra l'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire, ça te va ?

Après un temps d'hésitation.

_Ok, Soulboy…Buffy fait attention ok?_

Buffy (souriant): Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un vampire avec moi, et lui sera tout seul.

_Ouais je sais… mais fait gaffe._

Buffy : Ok Faith.

….

Willow et Wes qui surveillait les conversations, ainsi que les caméra du restaurant, venaient de remarquer un attroupement étrange de 4 hommes dans un des couloirs qui menait vers l'extérieur.

Willow : Faith, Kennedy faites attention, quand vous lancerez l'assaut, i hommes dans un des couloirs parallèle au chemin que vous allez prendre, je ne sais pas si il connaisse Trey ou si ils sont là par hasard, alors restez sur vos gardes.

_Entendu, cinq sur cinq Red…_

…

Au même moment dans l'appartement de Cordélia, cette dernière regardait la télé, alors que Tom s'était endormi il y a déjà 1 heure. Soudain elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du couloir, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, puisqu'elle n'était pas la seule à habiter l'hôtel.

…

Trey venait de prendre son téléphone, et numérota :

_Alors ?_

Trey : Alors tu avais raison Papa, elle est juste devant moi.

_Très bien, alors c'est partit, mes hommes sont déjà la bas, et d'ici quelques minutes, ça sera terminé._

Trey : Ok, c'est partit.

Ce dernier raccrocha avant de sortir un télécommande de sa poche et d'appuyer sur le seul bouton présent dessus.

…...

L'homme dans le couloir tenait un petit écran en main, ce dernier s'illumina d'un coup.

_On peut y aller. Dit-il vers ses hommes se tenant à ces côtés._

Dans un fracas, ils défoncèrent la porte de l'appartement de Cordélià.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Cria Cordélia en se redressant, et voyant ses hommes menaçant rentrer. Elle se précipita dans la chambre afin de protéger Tom, mais fut retenu d'un bras.

…..

Faith qui se tenait maintenant a quelques mètres de Trey, le voyait sourire.

Trey : Tu n'es pas morte à ce que je vois.

Faith (souriant et écartant les bras) : Et non ! Comme tu vois, Par contre toi ça devrait pas tarder.

Trey (dans un geste tremblotant) : Boouuhh, j'ai peur. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sure de toi, tu sais.

Faith savait maintenant que ce dernier attendait sa visite ce soir. Elle se tendit, mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

Faith : Et pourquoi ça ?

Trey : Dis moi, les enfants ce n'est pas ton truc pas vrai ?

Faith (ne comprenant pas où ce dernier voulait en venir) : Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Trey : Suis-moi et tu sauras.

Ce dernier se retourna pour pénétrer dans une autre pièce qui menait à un couloir.

Faith d'abord hésitante le suivi, ainsi que Kennedy.

La brune appuya sur son écouteur.

Faith : Ecoutez, il se passe un truc pas normal, il savait qu'on allait venir.

…

Buffy se tendit sur ces mots : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

…

Faith : Il cache quelques choses, je ne sais pas quoi, restez sur vos gardes.

Pénétrant dans le couloir, où les 4 hommes avaient été repérés par Willow et Wesley.

Trey : Bien le marché est simple en vérité.

Et Faith avait laissé son écouteur enclenché pour que tout le monde puisse entendre leur conversation.

Trey : Ta vie contre celle d'un enfant.

…..

Buffy écarquilla des yeux en entendant ces mots, et ce fut de même pour Willow caché dans la camionnette.

Buffy : Il faut qu'on rentre Angel, on ne peut pas la laisser seule.

Angel (la retenant) : Attends, écoutons d'abord ce qu'il a à dire.

Buffy : NON ! Tu as entendu comme moi, c'est trop risqué, il faut y aller maintenant !

…

Faith : Répète ça !

Trey : Tu as très bien entendu.

Faith (pensant soudainement à Tom, serrant les poings) : Red rentre de suite !

Trey : Quoi ?

….

Et Willow venait de comprendre, elle regarda Wesley, et disparut dans la seconde.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, son cœur venait de s'accélérer en voyant l'état de l'appartement, tous était sans dessus dessous ! Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour découvrir Cordélia allongé au sol, assommé.

Willow : Cordy ! Réveille-toi ! Ou, ou est Tom ? Cordy !

Cordélia (ouvrit péniblement les yeux) : Ils, …ils l'ont emmené je, je,'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé Willow…

Willow sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ils venaient d'enlever son fils !

….

Buffy : Angel, on y va, tu as entendu ça ! Ils vont s'attaquer à Tom !

Angel : Viens !

Angel défonça la porte de sortie de secours et pénétra dans le restaurant, dans une arrière salle avec Buffy. Ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pour trouver Faith et Kennedy.

….

Kennedy regardait Faith, sans comprendre, où plutôt en ayant peur d'avoir bien compris.

Trey : Alors tu as réfléchis ?

Faith : Si jamais tu as touché à un seul de ces cheveux….

Trey (secouant la tête) : TST tst tst, pas de ça entre nous Faith. Maintenant tu te décide !

A ce moment là Angel et Buffy arrivèrent.

Les hommes leur barraient la route avec des armes à feux.

Trey : Ouh, mais ça devient intéressant ! Mon ex, tu m'as manqué é tu sais !

Buffy (serrant les poings) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Trey ?!

Willow apparut devant eux, pleurant.

Willow (se précipitant sur Trey) : Ils, ils ont Tom, rendez le moi !

Deux hommes venaient de s'interposer avec leurs révolvers aux poings.

Faith s'était aussi approché pour protéger Willow.

Trey : Du calme, Tommy va très bien. Mais il pourrait aller moins bien, si Faith n'accepte pas ce que je lui propose.

Faith : Tu veux quoi exactement !

Trey : Toi ! Morte !

Buffy (criant) : Non ! Si tu la touche, je te jure que…

Trey (sortant un étui de sa poche) : Pas de menace chérie, bientôt tu seras de nouveau dans mes bras, ne t'en fais pas.

Alors Faith, tu sais l'horloge tourne, TIC TAC TIC TAC, tu me laisse t'injecter se produit (sortant une seringue de l'étui) et Tom vivra, sinon dans moins de 20 secondes il sera mort.

Faith (tremblait tellement sa colère était vive) : Très bien, mais tu nous dis de suite où est Tom !

Buffy : Non, Faith ! Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Faith (l'air désolé, se retournant vers Buffy) : Je suis désolé B, mais là, c'est trop risqué, on parle de Tom

Kennedy intervint : Moi ! Tuer moi, et rendez Tom à sa mère !

Trey : Je ne te connais pas toi ! C'est Faith qui m'intéresse ici !

Buffy voulut faire un pas, un coup de feu retentit au plafond. Et Buffy se retrouvait maintenant en joue avec un des hommes de Trey.

Faith (levant les bras, regardant Buffy) : C'est bon, c'est bon. Tirez pas Ok, (se retournant vers Trey) Tu me veux tu m'as, mais lui fait pas de mal, ok !

Trey : Approche- toi.

Buffy (les larmes aux yeux, affolés, par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux) : Non, Faith,… Faith je t'en prie…

Faith (approchant de Trey, se tournant une dernière fois vers Buffy) : Ca va aller, B, je te le promets !

Elle se trouvait désormais près de Trey, tendit son bras.

Faith (serrant le poing) : Vas-y, mais je te préviens, si tu ne relâche pas Tom vivant, je reviendrai rien que pour toi !

Trey prit son téléphone : Vous pourrez le relâcher dans quelques secondes. (Regardant Willow) Vous pouvez aller de suite sur la 19ième rue au Nord d'EAST ROAD, attendez là bas, ils vous l'amènent d'ici quelques secondes.

Kennedy : Je viens avec toi !

Willow attrapa Kennedy, et elles disparurent aussitôt.

Trey : Bien, tu vas voir ça ne fait pas trop mal. (Dans un sourire) Enfin si en fait.

D'un coup il planta l'aiguille dans son bras.

Buffy : NOONNNNNN !

….

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_ :_ Et voilà le chapitre 9 déjà ! Mais je vous rassure l'histoire est loin d'être finit…J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Et surtout merci pour les commentaires que vous laissez, ça m'encourage à mettre à jour encore plus vite._

_Comme vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécier le début d'After Sunnydale, le chapitre 2 sera en ligne fin de semaine prochaine._

_J'arrête mon bla bla, Bonne lecture !_

…

3 jours plus tard.

Buffy préparait le café, les traits de son visage étaient marqués par la fatigue et la tristesse. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Faith souffrir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Les yeux dans le vide, elle réfléchissait encore à un moyen de la sauver. Non, elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Elle se refusait d'y penser.

_Tut Tut…_

Elle se redressa et prit son téléphone de sa main gauche.

Allo ?

_Buffy ? C'est moi, je voulais savoir comment allait Faith ce matin ?_

(Se frottant le front du bout de ces doigts) Will, je…, elle n'a pratiquement pas dormit, elle souffre trop, les médicaments que Fred nous a donné ne fonctionne pas, et toi de ton côté ?

_Je suis désolé Buffy, j'y ai passé la nuit, et je ne trouve pas de solution, mais il ne faut pas désespérer, on va trouver d'accord ?_

(Laissant des larmes coulées) Je…, je ne sais pas si je supporterai Will…la voir souffrir comme ça me détruis. Je…je ne veux pas la perdre, je …je l'aime Will, et tout ça c'est trop dur.

_On s'en est toujours sorti Buffy, à chaque fois on a trouvé une solution. Regarde moi, i jours, j'étais désespérée quand Tom a été enlevé, et regarde aujourd'hui, grâce à vous et surtout grâce à Faith, j'ai mon fils près de moi. Alors je te le promets Buffy, Faith va s'en sortir. Tu dois me croire._

Je vais essayer Will, je vais tenir pour elle. Je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

_Ok, à plus tard._

Bye.

Buffy se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et s'y enferma.

….

Faith venait d'entendre toute la conversation de Buffy et Willow. Elle serait les poings pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance non seulement physique, mais aussi morale en pensant qu'elle rendait Buffy aussi malheureuse.

_Je ne peux pas lui faire supporter ça plus longtemps, je dois partir, si je suis loin, elle ira mieux, j'en suis sure. C'est dingue, on s'était enfin trouvé et voilà que je meurs à petit feu. Bon j'ai quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain, je dois faire vite._

Elle prit son portable, et appela Angel.

Faith (se rasseyant sur le lit, en tenant de sa main gauche son téléphone, et de sa droite elle cherchait un papier et un crayon dans le tiroir du chevet) : Soulboy, j'ai besoin de toi de suite, tu peux venir me chercher sans poser de question s'il te plaît ?

_J'arrive tout de suite._

Faith : Ok, merci.

Elle raccrocha, puis écrivit un message à l'attention de Buffy, qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Elle saisit son sac, mis quelques affaires dedans et sortit de la chambre, hésitante en passant devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle secoua la tête, se reprit et sortie de l'appartement.

Angel l'attendait déjà.

Angel : Faith je…

Faith : Pas de question s'il te plaît, je…je veux juste qu'on y aille maintenant.

Angel : Ok, viens.

Ils partirent sans plus attendre.

…

Buffy finissait de se coiffer, et regardait son reflet dans la glace. Avec son maquillage, elle tentait de camoufler ses traits tirés. Elle sortie de la salle de bain pour se diriger de suite vers la chambre, voir si Faith dormait toujours. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit le lit vide, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle vit, un papier posé sur son oreiller.

Elle s'approcha et reconnu l'écriture de Faith, elle prit la lettre.

_B, ma petite miss goodie goodie,_

_Je sais déjà que tu vas me maudire en lisant cette lettre, je t'entends déjà juré après moi, mais il faut que tu comprennes que si je pars c'est pour toi. Je vois bien que tu as du mal à supporter cette situation. Alors j'y met fin. Mais je ne fuis pas cette fois, au contraire, j'affronte la situation mais je dois le faire seule. Je sais, et je le sens que dans quelques heures je ne serai plus de ce monde. Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi.C'est vrai après tout le mal que je vous ai fais à toi et aux autres, c'est finalement le juste retour des relation n'a jamais été simple B, et je sais que c'est en partie ma faute, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les mots, mais je veux que tu saches que tu as toujours été la personne la plus importante pour moi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Alors tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être heureuse, de profiter de la vie, rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui tu aura de beaux enfants. C'est vrai , tu feras une super maman ! Et j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça !_

_ Je t'embrasse, _

_ FAITH._

_PS : J'espère quand même rester la personne qui t'auras le plus fait tourner en bourrique !_

_Je te laisse profiter de ma maison sur la plage, tu t'y sentira bien, et j'aimerai que tu t'occupe de Shadow pour moi, (il adore les câlins)._

Buffy n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle marchait de long en large dans l'appartement, elle vivait un cauchemard. Elle récupéra son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour appeler Faith. Après quelques sonneries, elle entendit le répondeur et ragea toute seule.

« Faith ! C'est moi ! Réponds, tu… tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! De,… de…décider à ma place ! (elle craqua, mais continua malgré tout avec des sanglots dans la voix) Je,…j'ten prie bébé, …revient, on, on va trouver une solution, Will, elle va trouver quelque chose. Mais je t'en prie me laisse pas, tu, t'as pas le droit d'abandonner, de …, de m'abandonner, il faut que tu te battes, pour moi… (se rasseillant sur le canapé, les larmes coulants sur son visage), je t'en prie Faith, reviens… »

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone et enfouit son visage dans ces mains, recroqueviller maintenant sur le canapé, elle ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

…

Faith avait bien entendu son téléphone sonner, et savait que ça ne pouvait être que Buffy, elle soupira mais ne répondit pas car elle savait que celle-ci pouvait se montrer très persuasive, et Buffy avait souvent le don de réussir à la faire plier.

Angel (perplexe) : Tu ne réponds pas ?

Faith : Non.

Angel : Tu peux m'en parler Faith, tu sais ?

Faith : Ecoute Soulboy, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, et j'ai pas envie de ma faire sermonner, ok ? Alors tu m'emmène chez moi, je récupère ma moto et je m'en vais !

Angel (maintenant inquiet) : Ecoute, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir maintenant, crois moi. Tu as sauvé la vie de Tom et tu risque de perdre la tienne…

Faith : Stop ! Je sais ce que je fais ok ! Je sais que je vais mourir et sans doute d'ici peu, je vois bien que Buffy a du mal à le supporter ! Je veux plus la faire souffrir, je l'ai dejà fait suffisamment par le passé ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de m'en aller !

Angel (surpris par cette annonce) : Attends, tu me dis que Buffy n'est pas au courant de ta fuite, elle ne sait pas que tu t'en vas ?

Faith (soupirant encore) : Non.

Angel : Tu sais ce qu'elle va me faire, quand elle saura que je t'ai aidé ?

Faith : Elle le saura pas, car tu ne vas rien lui dire.

Angel (arrêtant la voiture sur le côté) : Ecoute Faith, on va trouver une solution, Will, Fred, tous le monde cherche et…

Faith : Mais tu comprends pas Angel ! C'est trop tard, là si je tiens debout c'est uniquement parce que je suis sous les nerfs, que je me suis bourrer de cachets avant de partir, mais j'ai trop mal, j'en peux plus ! ( tenant sa tête entre ses mains, et la secouant) Je veux que ça s'arrête ! C'est de pire en pire. Ce virus va me tuer de toute façon.

Angel :Alors c'est ça, tu laisse tomber ! Tu n'essaye même pas de te battre ! C'est pas la Faith que je connais ça !

Faith ( souriant nerveusement) :Ben faut croire qu'elle est déjà morte alors.

Angel : Je refuse de te laisser partir, tu es plus forte que ça Faith, je le sais ! De toute façon je n'ai plus le choix, car soit je te ramène, soit en rentrant c'est Buffy qui me tue !

Faith (tentant d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Angel pour tout vérrouiller) : Laisse moi sortir ! (tapant contre la vitre) , laisse moi sortir ou je casse cette vitre et tu te transforme en un tas de cendre !

Angel (plus calme, souriant) : Tu ne le feras jamais. Je te connais Faith, je te l'ai dis. Maintenant si tu veux, on peux continuer à se balader, aller chez toi, voir ton chien, ce que tu veux, mais une chose est sur, je te ramène près de Buffy après.

Faith (sentant se larmes monter, le regardant avec tristesse) : Soulboy… s'il…s'il te plaît, laisse moi mourir loin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Si tu veux que je te supplie, je le ferais, mais laisse moi juste décider de ma propre mort.

Angel (peiné de la voir dans cette état, cela lui rappelait la fois où celle-ci lui avait demandé de la tuer) : Faith (posant la main sur son épaule) écoute, ça va te faire rire mais je te considère comme ma petite sœur, je tiens à toi autant que je tiens à Buffy, et je veux pas te perdre.

Faith (touché par ces mots, souriant un peu, passant la main dans ces cheveux) : Ouais, ben je suis pas dans la merde là ! ….Ok, en tant que grand frère, tu dois accomplir mes dernières volontés, pas vrai ?

Angel (se résignant mais tentant) : Je t'emmerais où tu veux, si tu appelle Buffy avant, juste pour lui dire au revoir.

Faith (secouant la tête) : Non, ça je peux pas.

Angel (une idée lui vint en tête): Très bien, j'aurai tout essayé pas vrai.

Faith : Merci.

Angel : Je vais juste prendre un peu d'essence, on est à sec, et je te dépose, ça te va ?

Faith (sentant sa douleur revenir, ainsi que se fatigue, fermant un peu les yeux) : Ok, …ok.

Angel roulait maintenant sur la route principal qui menait chez Faith, bien sure il n'avait pas besoin d'essence mais il devait gagner du temps, il regarda Faith qui s'était assoupie, il en profita donc pour s'arrêter devant une station service en partie bien à l'ombre pour sortir appeler Buffy.

Angel se cachant bien des rayons du soleil, numérotant.

_Allo ? _Entendit-il dans un sanglot.

Angel : Buffy, écoute je suis avec Faith et…

_Quoi ?!... Mais où ça ! J'ai voulu joindre Will, pour qu'elle la localise, mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre ! Passe la moi, je…je dois lui parler, elle m'abandonne et…_

Angel ( la coupant): Je sais, écoute, rejoint-nous chez elle, à la plage, je l'ammène là-bas, elle s'est endormie, alors fais vite !

_Ou, oui, très bien, j'arrive tout de suite ! …Euh Merci Angel._

Angel : De rien Buffy, à tout de suite.

….

Buffy emprunta la voiture de Cordy pour se rendre chez Faith. Sur la route elle repensait à ces derniers jours éprouvant, ceux-ci étaient passés à une vitesse.

3 jours plus tôt :

Buffy : Faith !

Faith empoigna Trey de ces mains pour le soulever du sol, et le coller contre le mur du couloir, pendant ce temps Angel avait réussit à se débarrasser des deux hommes, pendant que Buffy sous sa rage, venait de faire voler contre le mur, celui qui se trouvait être le dernier rempart avant de retrouver Faith.

Faith (tenant Trey, contre le mur, regardant Buffy) : Appelle Red pour savoir si elle a récupéré Tom.

Buffy ( inquiète): Attends , ça va, comment tu te sens?

Faith : Buffy, plus tard ok, pour le moment il faut s'occuper de Tom.

Buffy (baissant le regard, prenant son téléphone) : Oui, ok…

Allo ? Will ?

_Non, c'est Kennedy, mais Will est près de moi avec Tom, il va bien, on va bien._

Buffy ( soulagé de savoir son neveu saint et sauf) : Ok, tant mieux.

_Et vous ?_

Buffy : Faith tient Trey, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, rentré, on s'occupe de lui.

_Ok, merci…_

Elle raccrocha.

Elle s'approcha alors de Trey, le regard noir, laissant transparaître toute la haine qu'elle pouvait lui porté, pour avoir osé faire du mal encore une fois à sa famille.

Buffy : Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu as administré à Faith !

Trey ( maintenant inquiet pour sa vie) : Ec,..ecoute, je, je sais pas c'est un virus (tenant sa gorge, que Faith serrait de plus en plus), je, mais il y a un antidote, je…, lâché moi, et je vous y conduis.

Buffy : Non, mais tu rêves là, voilà ce que tu vas faire, Tu nous y conduis et ensuite je verrai ce que je ferai de toi ! Mais t'as voulu t'en prendre aux personnes que j'aime le plus, alors je te laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Faith ( le reposant au sol,le tenant toujours) : Tu,…(soudain elle sentit sa tête lui tourner mais ne laissant rien transparaître), tu vas venir avec nous chercher cette antidote.

Angel ( arrivant) : Il faut y aller maintenant, Wesley vient de me dire que la cavalerie pour sauver Monsieur arrive.

Buffy : Ok allons-y !

Trey les conduisit vers une maison en dehors de la ville et priait maintenant pour que son père fasse ce qu'il avait prévu, si une telle situation arrivait.

Trey (hésitant) : Voi…voilà on, on y est. ( se tortillant les mains dans le dos). L'antidote de trouve dans cette maison. C'est, c'est la mienne.

Buffy (toujours aussi en colère) : Allons-y !

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans la maison, Trey désigna un coffre sous le lit de la chambre.

Buffy le récupéra, pendant qu'Angel s'approchait pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Faith, elle tenait Trey par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Soudain une violente douleur la fit s'écrouler au sol, lâcha Trey, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'enfuir.

Ce dernier se précipita dans la voiture qui l'attendait cacher plus loin, et s'enfuit.

En entendant le bruit sourd provenant du salon, Buffy et Angel se précipitèrent pour voir Faith, plié en deux au sol, et aucune trace de Trey.

Buffy (affolé, lâchant le petit coffre qu'elle tenait) : FAITH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? (prenant sa main, posant l'autre dans ces cheveux) Dis moi ce que tu ressends !

Faith (parlant difficilement sous cette douleur) : Je,…tête, …mal…

Buffy (inquiète au plus haut point) : Angel, ouvre ce coffre et donne moi l'antidote ! Vite !

Angel s'exécutant, écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenant du coffre.

Angel : Buffy sort ! C'est une bombe, vite.

Buffy prit Faith dans ces bras, et n'attendit pas, pendant qu'Angel venait de jeter le plus loin possible le coffre.

A peine Buffy eut le temps de s'éloigner avec Faith, qu'elle entendit la déflagration, et la maison explosée.

….

Faith était maintenant allongée dans le lit de Buffy à l'hôtel, et cette dernière ne la quittait pas, elle était inquiète de voir celle qu'elle aimait inconsciente.

Elle se redressa lorqu'elle entendit Willow qui venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle tourna le regard une dernière fois vers Faith, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur son front et sortit de la chambre.

Buffy : Salut.

Willow ( se tortillant les doigts) : Salut, Angel m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, je, je suis désolée pour Faith tu sais.

Buffy :Oui, c'est pas ta faute Will, et Tom comment il va ?

Willow : Très bien, je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il a vécu. Kennedy est avec lui, ils dorment.

Buffy ( s'asseyant dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains) : Bien, c'est, c'est bien.

Willow ( se rapprochant d'elle): Buffy, écoute, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour sauver Faith, je te le promets.

Buffy (relevant la tête, regardant dans le vide) : Merci Will, j'espère.

Willow : J'ai déjà commencé à voir avec Fred, elle lui a fait une prise de sang tout à l'heure, et on va analysé, et essayé de stopper ces migraines, ensuite on essayera de trouver un antidote, d'ailleurs, j'y retourne, on va travailler deçu cette nuit. Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?

Buffy :Ok.

Willow n'insista pas et repartit aider Fred.

Buffy n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, tout ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures était tout simplement dingue. Elle repensait à sa vie, il y a encore un peu plus d'un mois elle se trouvait toujours à Cleveland, seule, elle n'appréciait plus sa vie telle qu'elle était. Ce matin encore, elle avait enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait retrouver Faith, et enfin elle avait osé franchir le pas, elle savait désormais que sa vie se ferait avec Faith, et personne d'autre, cette dernière était comme l'autre partie d'elle-même qui lui avait tant manqué. Elles avaient mûrie toute deux, s'étaient pardonnée les fautes de leur passé, se comprenaient enfin. Elle l'aimait. Et là maintenant en cette minute,elle était perdu. Faith avait ce poison dans son sang, son avenir était plus qu'incertain. Si elle perdait Faith, elle ne le supporterait pas. Trey allait payé, ça c'est sure ! Elle s'en chargerait personnellement.

…..

De nos jours.

Elle venait d'arriver chez Faith, et préféra se garer un peu plus loin, pour ne pas que Faith le sache quand elle arriverait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la voiture d'Angel arrivé, son venait de s'accélérer soudain.

Faith se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture stopper. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour prendre un médicament, sa migraine revenait à vitesse grand V, et ces cachets faisait de moins en moins d'effet.

Faith ( se redressant, regardant Angel) : Merci Soulboy, tu…(sortant de la voiture)tu peux y aller.

Angel (ayant vu Buffy) : Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Au revoir Faith.

Faith : Ouais, salut,…..et encore merci, je , enfin tu sais que les adieux c'est pas trop mon truc alors, pour confirmer aussi ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure, je, enfin…je te considère comme mon grand frère. T'imagine moi une tueuse de vampires et toi un vampire !

Angel : Merci Faith.

Faith : Bye.

Elle se redressa de la fenêtre et partit en direction de sa maison. En entrant un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres en voyant son chien accourir vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis tout ce temps, c'est son ami et voisin qui s'occupait de le nourrir.

Faith : Hey ! T'as l'air en forme Shadow ! (ce dernier les quatres pattes en l'air se laissait carresser sans problème)

Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa pour se diriger vers la terrasse, profiter une dernière fois de sa terrasse, de l'océan, tout en fumant une cigarette. Elle s'était appuyé contre le garde corps et regardait la lune refléter sur l'océan.

Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'entourer à la taille, et reconnu de suite le doux parfum de Buffy. Elle prit une grande respiration, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Buffy (la tête sur son épaule, profitant du parfum de Faith) : J'accepte pas ta décision. Je te laisse pas et c'est non négociable.

Faith sourit en devant la détermination de Buffy, et le ton autoritaire qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, que cette dernière avait pris pour le lui dire. Cependant elle n'ont plus ne transigerait pas et repris donc un air sérieux, jetant sa cigarette pour enfin se retourner fasse à elle.

Faith : Buffy, t'as pas lu ma lettre ?

Buffy ( la regardant dans les yeux) : Si, je l'ai lu.

Faith (secouant la tête): Ok, alors qu'elle passage t'as pas comprit ?

Buffy : En fait il y en a plusieurs déjà celui ou tu dis que _si tu pars c'est pour moi _et que je ne supporte plus cette situation_. _Ou encore celui ou tu dis que_ dans quelques heures tu ne seras plus de ce monde et que c'est mieux ainsi. _Ou bien_ que tu paie pour le mal que tu nous a fais ! _Et que _je vais rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui j'aurai de beaux enfants. _

Alors à tout ce que tu dis moi je dis non, non et encore non !Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'a cause de moi, Trey t'a fais du mal, …tu n'as pas à payé pour notre passé commun, on a toutes les deux notre part de responsabilité dans le mal qu'on s'est fait, …ensuite je ne veux pas rencontrer qui que ce soit, parce que d'un TU vas vivre, de deux je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, et de trois ces bébés c'est avec TOI que je les aurai ! (réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire) oui enfin, pour les bébés on a le temps, on verra ça plus tard, …c'est pas pressé…

Faith venait d'écouter tous ce que la blonde venait de lui dire et ne savait pas comment elle devait réagie, devait-elle se laisser aller et la prendre dans ses bras comme elle en mourrait d'envie, ou devait-elle aller jusqu'au bout et faire la dure devant Buffy et lui dire de partir.

Faih ( baissant la tête) : B,…t'es, t'es vraiment une tête de mûle, tu sais ça ! Ecoute, si je suis partie, c'est que j'avais de bonnes raisons et…

Buffy ( se rapprochant) : Ben, moi je ne vois aucune bonnes raisons qui te ferait t'éloigner de moi ! De toute façon tu peux plus partir car je te lâcherai pas ! Alors viens plûtot me faire un câlin et ensuite tu vas aller t'allonger, tu dois être fatiguée.

Faith (secoua la tête, souriant légèrement) : Tu sais que t'es chiante B.

Buffy (lui souriant) : Je sais ! Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! (réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire) euh,…je veux dire…je, enfin j'en sais rien, j'imagine que tu m'aimes bien, c'est tout, ….vas pas croire que je…je te mets la pression,….ou…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car les lèvres de Faith venait de se coller aux siennes dans un long baiser tendre. Elle ne put que faire perdurer ce bien être qui venait de la submerger, et entoura ses bras autour du coup de Faith. Elle prenait conscience que Faith n'avait pas semblé prendre peur quand aux sentiments qu'elle-même venait de dévoiler.

Faith finit par se reculer pour fixer ses yeux beaux yeux verts qui se trouvaient devant elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'apprêtait à dire ces 3 mots qu'elle avait toujours redouté et surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. Mais là, elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et que les choses devaient être dites.

Faith ( murmurant ) : je t'aime B.

Le cœur de Buffy venait subitement de s'accélerer, elle n'osait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Faith venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, …elle, …Buffy Summers. Un flot immense de sentiments venait de la submerger, elle ne pensait pas que Faith, la connaissant, serait capable de lui avouer son amour, pas aussi vite. Elle aurait sauter de joie au plafond en criant son bonheur, si ,…si seulement la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique en cette instant. Elle savait que Faith risquait la mort, et… mais oui, peut être, peut être avait-elle dit ça pour…

Faith vit une lueur d'incertitude après la joie, passer dans les yeux de Buffy, et pour la rassurer, rajouta :

Faith (posant sa main sur sa joue) : Et c'est pas parce que je vais sans doute mourir que je te le dis, …c'est ce que je ressends depuis toujours B, seulement avant j'étais pas assez forte pour te l'avouer. Mais je t'aime plus que tout ma B, ce que je ressends pour toi, c'est tellement fort…Je suis folle de toit Buffy Anne Summers et dans d'autres circonstances je t'aurai prise dans mes bras et je t'aurai fais l'amour comme jamais ! Encore et encore !

Elle finit par l'embrasser dans le cou, baissant ces deux mains sur les fesses de la blonde. Elle rageait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cette instant.

Et Buffy, elle n'avait qu'une envie aussi, c'était de sentir le corps nue de Faith contre le sien, …la sentir prendre possession de son corps, celle-ci voulait lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais pour le bien de Faith devait se résoudre à calmer ce puissant feu qui brulait partout en elle. Elle respira à fond pour tenter de le calmer, et d'une voix éraillée lui répondit enfin :

Buffy : Si,…si tu savais depuis quand j'attends que tu mes dises ces mots, je t'aimes tellement Faith ( se redressant, posant sa mains sur sa joue, la fixant) tu m'entends je t'aimes, c'est tellement fort, que ça fait mal. Alors tu vas me promettre Faith,… promets moi de tout faire pour rester en vie, je t'en prie, …je pourrais pas vivre, si…si tu n'es plus là, à mes côtés. Et même si je sais que des fois, je peux être difficile à vivre, chiante, jalouse, car oui Faith quand je vois quelqu'un t'approcher je suis jalouse, j'ai peur de te perdre,… et je sais que j'ai pas finis de te taper sur les nerfs, qu'on se prendre sans doute la tête souvent parce qu'on est comme ça, t'es aussi têtu que moi, …et je te parle même pas de la façon dont je te ferais l'amour quand tu ira mieux, …mais pour tout ça il faut que tu vives ! Faith, s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu vas essayer.

Faith la regardait, maintenant elles pleuraient toutes les deux ! Elle , Faith, elle devait se reprendre.

Faith : Ok, pour toi, je le ferais B, je te le promets. (détournant le regard, et s'essuyant le visage) Bon, …je,… hum, je dois aller …à la salle de bain…pour…pour…bref, voilà.

Buffy avait compris la gêne de la brune et le laissa s'éloigner sans rien dire.

….

_**A SUIVRE…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_ :_ Et voilà le chapitre 10 _

_Et surtout merci encore pour les commentaires, je sais je me répète ! _

_Oh, n'oubliez pas, je mets aussi dans la soirée, en ligne le chapitre 3 d'After Sunnydale, pour celle qui ont aimé !_

_J'arrête mon bla bla, Bonne lecture !_

…

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait sentit quelque chose, elle ne serait dire comment, mais dans son rêve Faith lui disait qu'elle devrait être forte, car elle n'en pouvait plus, elle souffrait trop et voulait même mourir pour que ça s'arrête.

Elle se retourna d'un coup pour voir que Faith, n'était plus là. Prise de panique, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea en courant vers le salon, en ouvrant la porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, en voyant Faith allongé au sol, inanimé. Son chien couché contre elle.

Elle se précipita vers elle, souleva la tête de Faith, et prit son pouls. Un soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit que celui-ci battait toujours. Elle la souleva pour la déposer délicatement sur le canapé.

Buffy (pleurant sans s'en rendre compte) : Faith,…Faith répond moi, s'il te plaît, …réveille toi ! Allez pour moi ! T'as pas oublié se que tu m'as dit hein, Tu m'as promis de te battre. Alors bat toi ! Bat toi Faith, pour moi ! (posant la main sur sa joue, puis se rapprochant pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis murmurant) Faith, je t'aime, …Faith je t'en prie…

Soudain son téléphone sonna, il lui fallu quelques instant pour en prendre conscience, et finit par aller le récupérer.

Elle vit le nom de Willow s'afficher.

Buffy (pleurant) : Will,… Faith est inconsciente, elle…elle ne réagit plus. Viens m'aider Will, viens vite !

Willow : J'arrive tout de suite.

Buffy eut à peine le temps de raccrocher, qu'elle vit Willow juste en face d'elle arriver.

Willow (se précipitant vers Faith, posant sa main sur son front): Elle est toujours en vie, mais elle est dans le coma, son essence est très faible, il faut faire vite !

Buffy : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Willow : On a trouvé Buffy, on a trouvé comment la sauver, mais il faut faire vite maintenant, je t'expliquerai en chemin. On va de suite à l'Hypérion.

Elle prit la main de Buffy, avant que celle-ci ne réponde, puis celle de Faith, et disparurent pour réapparaître dans la chambre de Willow.

Willow : Il faut là laisser Buffy, Kennedy va veiller sur elle. Toi tu viens avec moi chercher l'antidote, je sais où il se trouve, mais je ne peux pas le récupérer toute seule.

Buffy (déposant Faith sur le lit, la couvrant, puis l'embrassant) : Je reviens vite Faith et après tu iras mieux, je te le promets, alors tu….tu tiens bon jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! (se redressant, regardant Willow) on peut y aller.

Willow : Très bien.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre et se dirigeant vers le salon, où les deux amours de sa vie étaient.

Willow : Je viens de ramener Faith et Buffy, tu veille sur elle, et moi je vais avec Buffy chercher l'antidote

Kennedy (se levant du canapé, où Tom dormait paisiblement) : Ok, ma puce je m'en occupe, mais fait attention à toi, ok ?

Willow (l'embrassant) : T'inquiète pas.

Buffy (arrivant à ce moment là, un peu surprise) : Vous,… vous êtes remise ensemble ?

Willow (souriant) : Oui, et c'est une longue histoire qu'on te racontera à toi et Faith, quand on reviendra.

Buffy : Ok, allons-y alors !

Willow, saisit aussitôt le bras de Buffy, et elles disparurent de l'appartement.

….

Elles arrivèrent dans le couloir, d'un immeuble. Elles étaient au dernier étage.

Buffy : Bon tu peux peut être m'expliquer maintenant !

Willow : Ok ! Trey nous a mentit sur toute la ligne. Depuis le début tout à été orchestré par son père. Il veut détruire la lignée des tueuses, ainsi qu'Angel. Et pour ça, il a décidé de faire intervenir son fils, afin de se protéger lui-même au cas où, ça ne se passerait pas selon ces plans. Enfin je t'expliquerai tout en détail, mais plus tard, pour le moment il faut récupérer cet antidote qui existe bien, et l'administrer à Faith. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps à présent !

Buffy (sentant sa rage montée) : Par où on va ?

Willow : L'antidote se trouve dans le labo, sous bonne garde. Je voulais qu'Angel nous aide, mais la pièce est baignée dans des rayons d'ultraviolets, donc impossible pour lui d'intervenir. Mais il nous aide, d'en bas, il retiendra les gardes. Car dès que nous aurons franchit la porte du labo, l'alarme silencieuse va se mettre en marche. Et je n'ai pas réussis à stopper son mécanisme. Viens c'est par là.

Elles disparurent dans l'ascenseur, Willow appuya sur le bouton, indiquant les sous-sols, lieu où se trouvait le labo.

Une fois arrivée, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deux hommes armés.

Buffy se jeta sur eux avec une telle rage, qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 secondes pour les mettre à terre inconscient.

Willow : Impressionnant !

Buffy (les yeux noirs) : On y va !

Arrivant devant la porte.

Willow : Attends Buffy ! Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit. Derrière cette porte se trouve l'antidote pour sauver Faith il se trouve dans une seringue bleue, mais il s'y trouve aussi autre chose.

Buffy (regardant Willow, inquiète désormais) : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Will !

Willow : Eh bien, il y a une contre partie, ils ont préférer parer à toute éventualité, je suppose, donc une seule personne peut rentrer dans ce labo à la fois, et (hésitante)… et….

Buffy (s'énervant) : Et quoi Will ?! S'il s'agit d'un démon, je le tuerai, s'il s'agit d'une bactérie ambiante qui pourrait me tuer, je rentrerai quand même Will, je donnerai mas vie en échange de celle de Faith, tu entends ! Alors quoi qu'il puisse y avoir je m'en fiche !

Willow : Ils, ils ont voulu faire en sorte que, si on apprenait l'existence de l'antidote, il ferait tout pour nous empêcher de l'atteindre, et je dois dire qu'avec Angel, Wes, et Kennedy on arrête pas depuis deux jours, on voulait pas t'en parler tout de suite. On voulait essayer de réussir sans arriver à la dernière possibilité, mais…mais on a échoué. Buffy, quand,…quand tu vas passer cette porte, tu vas courir tout de suite en direction de l'antidote, puis tu me le lanceras, ok, tu ne feras pas ce que ton cerveau te dira, ok?

Buffy (un peu perdu) : Will, je,...je ne comprends pas ce que t'essais de me dire là. Evidemment que je te le donnerai de suite, je veux sauver Faith, je te rappelle !

Willow : Derrière cette porte, ils ont lâché une,…une sorte de bactérie, qui,… (Baissant son regard) qui modifie le comportement des tueuses.

Buffy : Comment ça ?

Willow : Bien, cette antidote, j'ai déjà essayé de le prendre, Kennedy aussi, on a essayé, on n'a pas réussit, il semble que la seule personne qui puisse le sortir de cette pièce, c'est toi Buffy.

Buffy : Je n'y comprends toujours rien.

Willow : Bien, ils ont en quelques sortes modifiées leur plan, pour les réussir d'une autre façon. ..Encore plus sadique. Ils ont voulu qu'on arrive ici, ce n'est pas par hasard. Ils se sont dit que finalement, ça serait plus drôle que vous vous entretuiez.

Buffy (un rire nerveux aux lèvres) : Mais, c'est n'importe quoi, Will, tu,…tu sais très bien, que,…que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! Je l'aime Will, et ça ni eux, ni personnes ne changera ça !

Willow : Eux le peuvent. Tu sauve Faith, en contre partie, cette bactérie présente dans cette pièce et qui ne peut atteindre que toi, changera ton comportement. Tu seras en quelques sortes amnésique, je dis seulement en quelques sortes, car tu n'auras rien oublié sur ta vie, mais ton,…ton seul objectif sera de,…de tuer,…et de tuer Faith.

Buffy : Impossible ! Impossible Will !

Willow : Si Buffy, je t'assure, j'ai tout essayé, toutes les autres solutions ! Rien n'a fonctionné, Ils savaient depuis le début comment ça finirait ! On en est exactement là où ils veulent que l'on soit. Cette bactérie va détruire tout ce que tu peux ressentir pour Faith, TOUT ! Tu voudras la tuer coute que coute.

Buffy (les traits de plus en plus tirés): Ecoute Will, cet antidote, Faith en a besoin, ok. Alors,…alors tu vas le lui donner,…et,…et moi tu m'enfermeras jusqu'à ce que tu me réexplique tout, Que je l'aime, que je n'ai plus toute ma tête, que,…

Willow : Ca ne marchera pas, Buffy, tu es la personne la plus têtu que je connaisse, quand tu es sure de quelques chose, tu ne change jamais d'avis, et après être rentré dans cette pièce, tu auras une conviction, et une seule, tué Faith !

Buffy (regardant partout, cherchant une solution) : Ok, bien tu vas éloigner Faith de moi, la cacher jusqu'à ce que je redevienne moi, et,…et si je n'y arrive pas, tu,…tu devras me tuer Will.

Willow : Mais Buffy, je,…

Buffy : Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, tu la dis toi-même, je veux que Faith vive, même si, …si c'est sans moi, je …

Willow (laissant des larmes couler): Tu te rends compte de se que tu me demande ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et,…et je pourrais jamais,…même si, …si tu me le demande, je ne pourrai pas.

Buffy (posant ses mains sur ces épaules) : Will, tu y arriveras, je le sais ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je sais que tu trouveras une solution pour m'aider, tout comme je sais que si il n'en existe vraiment pas, tu feras ce qu'il faut. Ok ?

Willow (relevant les yeux, la regardant) : OK.

Buffy (les yeux humides) : Ok, maintenant je vais y aller.

Sans hésitation, elle se retourna vers la porte. Dans sa tête, elle se répétait qu'elle aimait Faith et que rien ne changerait une fois entrée.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte, inspira un bon coup et rentra. La pièce était entièrement blanche, il y avait plusieurs étagères, elle en avait mal aux yeux tellement la pièce baignait dans une lumière presque aveuglante. Cherchant quelques instants, elle vit enfin la seringue bleue au fond de la pièce. Elle se précipita sur elle, la saisit, se retourna vivement vers la sortie, et courut vers Willow qui l'attendait. Elle se disait que pour le moment cette bactérie ne devait pas fonctionner, car elle savait qu'elle aimait Faith plus que tout, rien n'avait changé.

Buffy (arrivant vers Will) : Je l'ai Will, je l'ai ! Et ça n'a pas marché j'aime toujours Faith, on peut y aller vite !

Willow (encore surprise mais suivant Buffy) : Très bien, arrête toi, donne moi ta main, si,…si tu es toi, on peut se téléporter.

Buffy : Dépêche toi, j'ai hâte de voir Faith ! Vite !

…

Dans la chambre.

Kennedy était auprès de Faith, elle la sentait partir doucement. Au même moment Buffy et Willow apparurent devant elle, à nouveau.

Kennedy (se redressant, sur ces gardes) : Mais Willow, tu, …il faut,…éloigner Buffy de Faith, tu…

Buffy (un air sévère): Non ! Ca n'a pas marché, je suis moi, et j'aime Faith, elle est à moi, Laisse moi passer !

Willow (peu sur d'elle) : Laisse là, Ken, je, ….il faut lui faire confiance, elle n'a pas l'air de mentir.

Kennedy (faisant barrage entre Faith et Buffy): Comment tu peux en être sure ?

Willow : Je le sais, laisse là.

Buffy : Laisse-moi passer !

Kennedy : Si, si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que…

Buffy (la bousculant en forçant le passage) : Je l'aime ! Pousse-toi !

Willow (regardant Kennedy) : Viens-là, ça va je te dis.

Buffy s'assit près de Faith, lui caressa la joue, puis remonta sa manche afin de lui injecter l'antidote.

Buffy (la caressant) : Ca va aller mieux, tu vas voir, je suis là, près de toi, je te quitte pas.

Willow : Ca va peut être prendre un peu de temps Buffy,…

Au même moment Faith fit un mouvement. Elle commença à remuer le visage. Les yeux de Buffy brillèrent instantanément, en voyant que l'antidote fonctionnait.

Buffy : Faith, je suis là, …ça va aller maintenant. Je t'aime Faith.

Faith entendait une voix au loin, la douleur de son crâne semblait diminuer peu à peu, elle commençait à reconnaître la voix de Buffy, elle commença à sourire.

Faith : Redis-le.

Buffy (souriant, les larmes aux yeux) : Je t'aime.

Faith (ouvrant doucement les yeux) : Prouve-le.

Buffy (se penchant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes): Avec plaisir.

Willow (tirant le bras de Kennedy) : On va les laisser, je crois.

Elles allaient partir quand soudain Faith se cambra et hurla. Buffy fut surprise, se redressant tentait de maintenir Faith sur le lit.

Buffy (regardant Willow) : Will, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Willow (approchant, inquiète) : Je, je ne sais pas, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, il faut que….

Faith s'arrêta soudainement de bouger. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Buffy et Willow la regarder. D'un coup ses yeux virèrent aux noirs en voyant la blonde et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Ce qui fit tomber Buffy du lit. Willow s'était reculé instantanément.

Faith (l'air mauvaise, les traits tirés, se mettant debout) : Qu'est-ce que je fous ici Putain !

Willow : Du calme Faith, Buffy vient de te sauver la vie et…

Faith : Tu plaisante, B, ce qu'elle veut c'est me tuer, alors je le ferai avant !

Buffy (encore légèrement sonné, se redressant) : Non, Faith, je t'aime, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais, je t'aime…

Faith (se passant la main nerveusement dans les cheveux) : Ben voyons, c'est quoi ces conneries B ! T'as jamais pu me supporter, (soulevant son tee-shirt, montrant sa cicatrice) la preuve !

Buffy (se levant, la voix plus douce) : C'est du passé Faith, je t'aime, et,…et tu m'aime aussi…

Faith (riant) : Moi ! Ca va pas ! Je te déteste Buffy, il n'y a rien d'autre que des sentiments de haine entre nous, et tu le sais, c'est (regardant alentour), c'est encore un piège pour m'avoir, c'est ça !

Buffy (levant les mains devant elle, en signe de paix) : Non Faith,… (Réalisant soudain) c'est, …c'est ce produit que tu as dans les veines qui te fait dire ça, calme toi, s'il te plaît.

Kennedy : Elle a raison Faith, calme toi !

Faith (tournant les yeux vers la brune) : T'es qui toi ? Où, où est Richard ? Où on est ici ?

Buffy sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, Faith avait perdu la mémoire, elle se retrouvait des années en arrière, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire pour tenter de raisonner Faith.

Willow : Richard Wilkins ! Buffy a réussit à le tuer il y a des années, et (montrant Kennedy) c'est une de tes meilleures amies Faith.

Faith (un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres) : Ah ouais ! Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, mais vous allez me laisser partir et maintenant !

Buffy (se rapprochant d'elle): Non Faith, je te laisse pas. Il faut que tu te calme d'abord et…

Faith : T'as pas d'ordre à me donner B !

Buffy : Faith, écoute,…

Faith, très rapidement frappa de nouveau Buffy, et enchaîna par des coups de pieds, pour finir par la coller contre le mur. Buffy cracha du sang.

Faith (un peu surprise que Buffy la laisse faire) : Ben alors B ! T'attends quoi pour répondre, vas-y frappe moi ! Tu te ramollis !

Buffy (toussant) : Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte.

A ce moment là, alors que Willow autant que Kennedy étaient en manque de réaction, Tom entra dans la pièce.

Tom (souriant, se précipitant vers Faith) : Faith ! T'es revenue !

Willow le rattrapa avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle.

Willow : Non Tom.

Tom (le regard triste) : Mais c'est Faith ! C'est ma copine !

Faith (se relâchant pas Buffy, regardant ce petit garçon sui avait l'air de la connaître) : T'es qui toi ?!

Willow : C'est mon fils, Faith, et il t'adore si tu veux tout savoir.

Tom : Ouais Faith, tu m'as asseté une voiture l'autre jour, et elle est cinq sur cinq,…c'est comme qu'on dit tout le temps !

Faith eut un mouvement de recul, l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, ce garçon avait l'air de vraiment la connaître, il parlait comme elle, et pourtant elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Buffy vit dans les yeux de la brune, que celle-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors elle tenta :

Buffy (toujours la voix douce): Faith, regarde moi. Tu as une sorte d'amnésie, mais si tu nous laisse faire, on va trouver une solution, on va…

Faith (regardant de nouveaux Buffy) : Non, non, ok, il y a un truc pas clair, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te tuer de suite B ! Mais vous allez me laisser partir sans rien tenter, ok… sinon je tue le mioche !

Kennedy (se mettant instinctivement devant Willow et Tom) : Le touche pas Faith ! Ou il faudra que tu me tue avant !

Faith (souriant) : Si c'est que ça ! Il n'y a pas de problème !

Willow : C'est aussi une tueuse Faith, comme toi et Buffy, il y en a des millions maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus les seules.

Faith (secouant la tête) : Putain ! Mais je suis tombée chez les fous ! C'est quoi ce monde de dingue. (Baissant la tête) C'est peut être un monde parallèle, … ouais c'est sûrement ça ! (regardant Buffy à, nouveau) Hein, c'est ça !

Buffy (désemparée) : Non Faith, calme toi Je t'en prie, j'ai…j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît Faith, écoute moi, juste une fois.

Faith avait une sensation désagréable au fond d'elle, elle voulait croire Buffy, croire qu'elle disait la vérité, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille et maintenant, avant qu'il lui fasse une sorte de lavage de cerveau ou autre chose de pire ! Elle savait qui elle était, elle était Faith la mauvaise tueuse, B était son ennemie, ça c'était la réalité.

Faith : Ok, Alors si tu veux que je t'écoute, vous allez me laisser partir, pour que je vérifie que je suis bien libre, ok ? Si c'est vraiment cinq sur cinq, j'écouterai votre histoire, ok ?

Willow (regardant Buffy) : On n'a pas vraiment le choix Buffy, il faut la laisser, sinon elle ne nous écoutera pas.

Buffy hésitait, elle avait peur de laisser Faith partir, et que cette dernière ne revienne pas, pourtant elle savait que si elle voulait prouver sa bonne foi, elle devait la laisser faire, c'est donc à contre cœur que…

Buffy : Très bien, si ça peut t'aider à nous faire confiance, je te laisse partir, sans rien faire ni moi, ni Willow.

Faith (surprise par la facilité qu'elle avait eu à convaincre Buffy) : Ok, alors je,…je vais te lâcher et,…et toi tu, tu ne bouge pas.

Buffy (les yeux brillants) : Je ne bouge pas Faith.

Faith était plus que perturbée par le regard que lui lançait Buffy, cette dernière la regardait comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Elle se décida donc à relâcher Buffy très doucement, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup de celle-ci, mais rien, pas même une tentative. Rien.

Elle se recula donc doucement, passant près de Kennedy, Willow et Tom.

Tom : Tu vas où, pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi Faith ?

Faith était encore plus perturbée de voir ce garçon qui réclamait son attention. Elle préféra ne pas répondre et sans se retourner courut vers la porte, pour enfin se retrouver dans un couloir, elle vit l'ascenseur, dans lequel elle se précipita, appuyant sue le bouton Rez de Chaussée.

Pendant que Faith s'enfuyait, Buffy venait de s'écrouler au sol, elle ressentait un immense vide au fond d'elle, Faith ne se souvenait plus de rien, plus d'elle, plus de son amour pour elle, et cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Elle savait maintenant que les cartes étaient entre les mains de Faith, il fallait qu'elle la laisse revenir vers elle, quand cette dernière l'aurait décidé. Mais elle avait décidé à la seconde où Trey avait enfoncé cette aiguille dans le bras de Faith, elle savait que maintenant elle ferait tout pour le retrouver, lui et son père, et lui faire payer sa souffrance et celle de Faith.

….

Le lendemain soir, dans une rue de Los Angeles.

Faith marchait dans la rue, elle s'entourait de ses bras, pour se protéger du froid qu'il faisait. Elle avait trouvé un endroit pour se reposer un peu, Elle avait dormit une bonne partie de la journée, puis avait essayé de s'informer sur ce que lui avait dit Buffy et Willow au sujet de Richard. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir confirmation, elle était encore stupéfaite d'avoir appris que Sunnydale n'était plus qu'un immense champ de ruine. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait vu dans un journal qu'elle se trouvait en 2007. Elle le voyait elle-même dans le reflet d'un miroir, elle avait aussi prit de l'âge, donc tout indiquait que Buffy et Willow lui avait peut être dit la vérité. Oui, mais cela était le cas, qu'en était-il réellement de sa relation avec Buffy. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus où aller, devait-elle retourné voir Buffy ? Devait-elle écouter son histoire, avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Soudain, une voiture de luxe s'arrêta à son niveau, une vitre se baissa alors…

_Voulez-vous connaître la vérité, Faith ? Savoir ce qu'il vous est vraiment arrivé ? Sans mensonges ? Toute la vérité ?_

Faith (s'approchant, méfiante) : Vous êtes qui ?

_Juste une personne qui veut vous aider. Si vous voulez tout savoir, (ouvrant la porte) montez._

Faith hésita un instant, mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, où elle montait dans cette voiture ou elle allait devoir faire de nouveau faire face à Buffy.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite ! Désolé, Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que le prochain sera beaucoup mieux !Désolé encore si il reste des fautes d'orthographes !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_ :

_Et surtout merci encore pour les commentaires, je sais je me répète encore et encore ! _

_Déjà le chapitre 11, on arrive bientôt à la fin. J'en profite pour vous dire que le chapitre 4 d'After Sunnydale sera en ligne aussi dans la soirée. Ainsi que le chapitre 4 de Complicated Life pour ceux que ça intéresse !_

_Bonne lecture !_

…

En réunion, dans le bureau d'Angel.

Toute la bande, mis à part Buffy, était réunit pour trouver une solution pour ramener Faith.

Willow : Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible ! Le sort de localisation ne fonctionne plus sur Faith ! Le dernier endroit où je l'ai sentis était dans cette rue de Los Angeles, i jours maintenant, et depuis plus rien, c'est comme si,…comme si elle était,…

Angel (la coupant) : Non ! Elle n'est pas morte ! J'en suis certain !

Willow (le regardant) : Angel,…je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, Buffy pense la même chose que toi, elle ne veut pas le croire, mais je ne vois pourtant pas d'autres explications. Soit elle est morte, soit elle est dans une dimension parallèle à la notre, mais cette dernière hypothèse n'est pas envisageable.

Angel : Pourquoi ?

Willow : Bien, si, si un portail temporel s'était ouvert, je l'aurai sentit. Et il n'y a rien eu de ce genre.

Angel (se levant, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux) : Peut être que tu ne l'as pas sentit, c'est possible, tu n'as pas du faire attention.

Willow : (se rapprochant de lui, compatissante) : Angel, je sais ce que tu ressens, je ressens la même chose, Faith a sauvé la vie de Tom, et je ne l'oublierai jamais, et elle me manque aussi comme à vous tous, seulement il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne ressens plus du tout son essence, et, …et tu sais que la sienne est spéciale, tout comme l'est celle de Buffy. Celle de Faith est aujourd'hui, inexistante…. (S'arrêtant tout à coup)… à moins que…

Angel (relevant son regard) : A moins que quoi ?

Willow, les yeux dans le vide ne répondit pas.

Kennedy : Willow ?

Willow (tout bas) : Mais oui, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. (S'adressant à tout le monde) Oui, j'ai oublié une autre éventualité, celle de la magie !

Kennedy : Je suis plus là !

Cordy : Moi non plus !

Willow : Si, évidemment, je…, je ne suis peut être pas la seule sorcière de LA ! Si Faith avait trouvé une autre sorcière, cette dernière pourrait très bien faire un sort pour m'empêcher de la localiser ! Bien sur ! Elle a du trouvé une sorcière, pour l'aider à se cacher.

Angel : Ou plutôt, une sorcière l'aurait trouvé elle !

Kennedy : Pourquoi ? Je veux dire dans quel but ?

Angel : Wolfman ! Je suis sure que c'est eux ! Ou plutôt William, un des plus gros actionnaires, et son fils Trey, qu'on a toujours pas retrouvé non plus !

Kennedy : Will, toi, tu ne peux rien faire, je ne sais pas un contre sort peut être ?

Willow : Si il doit y avoir un contre sort, il suffit de le trouver, (regardant Kennedy) tu viens m'aider, … (regardant Angel) vous essayer pendant ce temps, de retrouver Trey ou son père, voir où il se cache.

Angel : Très bien, tu nous appelle, dès que tu as retrouvé sa trace.

Willow : Très bien, allons-y !

…-

Pendant ce temps, Buffy avait amené Tom avec elle, chez Faith, afin de s'occuper de Shadow. Tom courait sur la plage, après sa voiture téléguidé, celle que Faith lui avait offerte.

Buffy était assise, sur le sable, caressant le chien de Faith allongé près d'elle, lui parlant.

Buffy : Toi aussi elle te manque, pas vrai ?... (Shadow levant le regard vers Buffy comme si il comprenait) Oui je sais ! Je te promets de la ramener. Tu vois Will va la retrouver et je pourrais la faire revenir à la raison, ce n'est pas ce maudit virus qui m'en empêchera !... (Regardant l'océan) c'est dingue, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, on arrive enfin à se comprendre, et…et on est de nouveau séparé… (Quelques larmes coulant sur ces joues) c'est comme,….comme si on ne pouvait pas être ensemble, …comme si on n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse,…ensemble. C'est vrai peut être qu'en fin de compte c'est contre nature que les deux premières tueuses soient ensemble. De,…de toutes relations que j'ai pu avoir, que ce soit Riley, Spike, …Angel, c'est vrai avec Angel s'était tellement fort si compliqué aussi, et,…et, qu'après je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour un amour si fort. Et quand j'ai rencontré Faith s'était si facile au début, comme si j'étais enfin complète. Je n'étais plus seule. Et ce, …ce premier baiser entre nous a été tellement fort, …plus fort que tous ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusque là ! C'est difficile à expliquer, trouver les mots pour le décrire,… j'étais…. (Un long silence)…j'étais ENFIN …chez moi ! Oui c'est….c'est exactement ça. Chez moi, et maintenant j'ai plus rien, de nouveaux ! Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être plus simple !

_Rien n'est simple._

Se retournant brusquement, séchant ses larmes.

Buffy : K,…Kate mais qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T_'_es là depuis longtemps ?

Kate (s'asseyant près d'elle) : Quelques secondes. Je voulais voir comment tu allais, Willow m'a dit ou te trouver.

Buffy (surprise par cette visite) : Me voir, moi ?!

Kate (souriant) : Oui je sais, c'est surprenant de ma part, surtout qu'entre toi et moi, les relations ne sont pas au beau fixe, et je sais aussi que tu me déteste et…

Buffy : Non, je…enfin, ce n'est pas…, c'est compliqué…

Kate : T'as pas à te justifier Buffy, t'étais jalouse c'est tout, ça se comprend. Je dois dire que, quand je t'ai vu revenir dans la vie de Faith, j'ai fais ma garce, comme d'habitude ! Tu vois depuis que je connais Faith, j'ai tout essayé, tout,… je t'assure, tout pour qu'elle m'aime et… ce que je ne savais pas c'est que son cœur à elle était déjà pris. Je l'ai su quand je voyais son regard, quand elle me parlait de toi, elle s'en voulait tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, et,…et quand tu es revenue, elle m'avait tellement parlé de toi, que j'avais déjà l'impression de te connaître, et je voulais te détester aussi, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu l'a fasse souffrir à ton tour. Mais depuis que vous êtes enfin ensemble, c'est, …c'est comme si je découvrais une nouvelle Faith, et je me rends compte,…encore plus aujourd'hui que tu dois souffrir de cette situation. Comme j'ai souffert du fait qu'elle ne veille pas m'aimer. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je…je voulais juste que tu sache qu'aujourd'hui Faith est une de mes meilleures amies, et si elle est enfin heureuse avec toi, alors c'est bien. Tout ça pour dire que, j'espère qu'on va la retrouvé, vraiment, j'espère.

Buffy était plus que surprise de toute cette confession, ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et tenta tout de même…

Buffy : Merci, je veux dire, c'est vrai je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi depuis le début non plus, donc on peut peut-être essayer de devenir amie, je…, je sais que ça ferai plaisir à Faith, alors…

Kate (lui tendant la main) : Ok, je suis partante ! Même si je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de te charrier !

Buffy lui lançant un regard noir…

Kate : Hey, je plaisante…en fin presque !

_Hey salut Kate ! Faith est revenue ?_

Buffy (regardant Tom, le prenant dans ces bras pour l'asseoir sur ces genoux) : Non, mon bonhomme, mais t'inquiète pas elle va revenir, bientôt, promis.

Kate (regardant Tom): Ouais c'est sure, tu vois, parce que je sais qu'elle adore jouer avec toi, et tu verras dès qu'elle sera là, elle va rattraper tout le temps perdu, c'est sur !

Tom (regardant Buffy) : C'est vrai ?

Buffy : Oui, c'est vrai !

Tom : Ok

…..-….

Willow et Kennedy de leur côté cherchait un contre sort.

Kennedy : Tu ne préviens pas Buffy ? Je veux dire tu ne pense pas qu'elle devrait savoir pour…

Willow (la coupant) : Je…, je préfère attendre pour lui dire, je ne veux pas lui faire de faux espoirs, (baissant le regard) j'ai…j'ai peut être tout faux après tout.

Kennedy (peiné par la réaction de Willow s'approchant et posant sa main sur sa joue) : Hey, je sais que c'est dure, mais il faut que tu te fasses plus confiance, je sais ce que tu peux le faire, je te connais comme personne, j'ai confiance en toi, tu réussiras !

Willow (plongeant son regard dans le sien) : Merci, (posant sa main sur la sienne), merci d'être là. Avec moi, …et Tom.

Kennedy (souriant) : C'est maintenant le seul endroit où je veux être.

Willow (laissant couler une larme) : Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots elle embrassa Kennedy, tendrement. Cette dernière posa ces mains dans son dos, la serrant contre elle.

Kennedy (sur ces lèvres) : Je t'aime Willow, je t'aime.

Willow : Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu, tu m'as tellement manqué. Part plus s'il te plaît.

Kennedy (la serrant plus fort) : Plus jamais, promis.

…..-…..

Dans un haut gratte ciel de LA.

Faith : Donc tout ce que vous m'avez raconté est vrai, c'est ça ?

William : Oui, tout. Buffy a tué Wilkins, votre mentor. Ensuite elle a mené une vendetta contre vous pour vous tuer aussi, mais heureusement nous étions là, nous vous avons protégé contre elle, mais je suis désolé qu'aujourd'hui elle vous ait retrouvé. Cette amnésie vous a fait beaucoup de tort. Vous êtes retournée la voir, et heureusement vous avez recouvré la mémoire juste à temps avant qu'elle ne vous tue.

Faith (inspirant sur sa cigarette) : Et pourquoi je devrai vous croire vous, et pas elle ? Parce que l'histoire qu'elle m'a racontée est bien différente de la votre !

William : Cette fille est une manipulatrice. Elle veut vous faire souffrir psychologiquement, pour vous détruire petit à petit. Elle doit trouver ça beaucoup plus drôle.

Faith (toujours hésitante) : Ouais si vous le dites. ET, et pourquoi vous voulez m'aider vous ?

William : Bien, c'est vrai que je ne vous cacherez pas que d'avoir une tueuse dans nos rang serait un gros avantage pour nous. Mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, nous ne vous obligeons en rien, vous êtes libre de partir si vous le voulez. Seulement nous pourrions vous offrir beaucoup Melle Lehane, tout comme pour « feu » le maire Wilkins, vous êtes une sorte d'investissement à long terme pour nous. Vous nous aidez, en échange nous vous aidons. Mais encore une fois, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes libre.

Faith (recrachant la fumée, toujours assise dans un fauteuil, jambe croisée, posés sur le bureau) : Ouais, …je vais quand même y réfléchir.

William : Mais bien entendu, puis-je vous proposer de rester dans ce même logement durant votre réflexion. Pas de loyer à payer, tout le confort qu'il vous faut.

Faith : Je ne sais pas trop…

Trey (qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là) : Ben voyons ! Et en plus elle se permet de discuter ! Papa, mais regarde un peu son attitude, ses pieds sur ton bureau, en plus elle fume, moi si j'avais fais le quart de….

William (d'un ton autoritaire) : La ferme Trey ! Faith est notre invitée, et en tant que telle, nous nous devons d'être des plus agréables possibles. (Regardant Faith de nouveau) Excusé-le, il n'est pas très sociable.

Faith (souriant en coin) : Ouais, ben vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se calme, sinon c'est moi qui vais le calmer. Et ça, ça risque de pas trop vous plaire à mon avis.

William : Ne vous inquiétez pas, (regardant son fils) Trey sort du bureau, …maintenant !

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans discuter, il connaissait son père et ses réactions, et ne préférait pas le contre dire.

William (s'asseyant, prenant un cigare) : Vous savez, je considère mon fils comme un raté, il n'a jamais rien réussit par lui-même, il faut toujours que je rattrape ces bêtises, comme un gosse ! Alors si vous voulez le corriger, ne vous gêner pas pour moi !

Faith (se levant) : Cool ! Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais y aller.

William (se levant à son tour, contrarié par ce départ non prévu dans ces plans) : Vous êtes sure ? Si vous voulez je…

Faith (s'éloignant) : Non merci, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A PLUS !

Elle sortit sans attendre de réponse, William récupéra son téléphone et numérota :

_Oui ?_

William : Elle n'est toujours pas détectable par cette sorcière n'est-ce pas ?

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Aucun risque du moment qu'elle ne va pas les voir directement, il ne pourrons pas la retrouver, Monsieur._

William : Bien, très bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle aille d'elle-même les voir, mais je vais quand même la faire suivre pour en être certain. Bien merci.

_A votre service, Monsieur._

…_..-…._

Buffy venait de rentrer avec Tom, de leur ballade.

Willow : Hey, coucou vous deux, vous avez passé une bonne après midi ?

Tom : Ouais, on a été cez Faith, mais elle n'est pas là tousours !

Willow (le prenant dans ces bras) : Elle va bientôt revenir, t'en fais pas ! Vas maintenant tu vas allez au bain. Kennedy tu peux t'en occuper, je dois parler à Buffy.

Kennedy : Bien sur, allez viens champion !

Willow (regardant Buffy) : Tu, tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

Buffy (les bras croisés, son inquiétude venait encore d'augmenter) :Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Will ?

Willow : Nous avons peut être du nouveau.

Buffy(les yeux brillant) : Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!

Willow (l'air désolée) : Non Buffy, pas…pas encore, mais on…on a peut être un moyen, je vais faire un contre sort, nous pensons que quelqu'un nous empêche de la retrouver. Une personne utilise la magie pour ne pas qu'on puisse la localiser.

Buffy (reprenant espoir) : Et vous l'avez fait ? Le contre sort ?

Willow : Pas encore, il me manque quelques éléments et nous pourrons nous y mettre dès ce soir.

Buffy (se tortillant les doigts) : Ok, ok très bien, …il te manque quoi ? Dis-moi, je vais le chercher ?

Willow : Bien quelques ingrédients afin de préparer le sort, mais ça Cordy et Wes s'en occupe, par contre il, …il faudrait quelque chose appartenant à Faith, un bijou, un vêtement…

Buffy (partant sans attendre) : Ok je vais récupérer ça chez elle, je reviens vite.

Elle sortit presque qu'en courant de l'appartement, laissant Willow surprise.

Willow (regardant la porte clause): Ok, alors a tout à l'heure Buffy.

….-….

Faith déambulait dans les rues, sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout ce que ce William lui avait raconté, était tellement étrange. Elle connaissait Buffy, et savait très bien qu'elle et la cruauté, ça faisait deux. Elle avait du mal à croire ses dires. Pourtant il était tout de même évident que Buffy ne devait pas la porter dans son cœur, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle remarqua encore cette même voiture que précédemment. Cette fois, elle en avait la certitude, on la suivait. Elle décida d'entrer dans des magasins, longeant la rue où elle se trouvait.

Et comme elle le pensa le véhicule s'arrêta pour laisser sortir un homme. Regardant discrètement par la vitrine, elle reconnut sans mal ce Trey. Bizarrement cela ne l'a surpris pas plus que ça. Ca n'était qu'une confirmation de plus que toute cette histoire conté par ce William était plus que louche. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle en était convaincu. Cette histoire, le regard de Buffy ce soir là, le regard de ce petit garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Willow et cette fille qui avait aussi l'air de la connaitre. Elle devait avoir ces réponses, elle ne supportait plus de ne rien comprendre. Aussi lorsque Trey entra dans la boutique, elle fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie arrière. Ce dernier, toujours aussi intelligent, la suivit sans se poser de question. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de l'arrière cour, il se retrouva coller au mur, sans pouvoir bouger.

Faith (souriant) : Comme on se retrouve, je te manque déjà ?

Trey (se débattant) : Lâche moi !

Faith (resserrant son emprise) : Tst Tst Tst, on ne bouge pas et on écoute Faith parler.

Trey : Va te faire foutre !

Faith (le frappant d'un coup de poing au ventre) : Ce n'est pas gentil de me dire ça. C'est marrant, mais depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai de suite eu envie de te frapper. C'est dingue quand même ! Tu ne trouve pas ! Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je continue à m'éclater, (souriant en coin) en t'éclatant, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur moi. J'ai dis tout ! Plus de conneries du genre, que celle que ton père me raconte, OK !

Trey (toussant un filet de sang) : Tu,…tu rêves là.

Faith (le refrappant avec un coup de genou bien placé) : Mauvaise réponse ! Essaye encore !

Trey (se tordant de douleur) : Ok, ok je te dis tout, mais arrête s'il te plaît, arrête.

Faith (le reposant au sol, reculant d'un pas, les bras croisé) : Je t'écoute !

Trey (reprenant son souffle) : Ecoute, mon…, mon père a beaucoup d'argent alors si tu veux, il,…il t'en donnera, tout…tout ce que tu veux ! Si, si, il sait que je t'ai tout raconté, je…je suis mort, tu comprends, il…il me tuera, je le sais.

Faith (se rapprochant, tapant son poing contre la paume de son autre main) : Mais là ce que toi tu ne comprends pas, c'est que c'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir.

Trey (se protégeant de ces mains) : Ok, ok… On t'a administré un virus, qui t'as rendu amnésique. Pour, pour que tu te rallie de notre côté. Mon père déteste Angel, et toute sa clique ! Toi, Buffy,… Il vous veut tous mort. Pour pouvoir enfin régner en maître ici, à Los Angeles. Vous, enfin surtout toi et Angel jusqu'à présent, vous l'en avez empêché. Alors quand, … (toussant) quand Buffy est revenue et, et que je l'ai rencontré, il a élaboré toute cette opération pour arriver à ses fins. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que toi et Buffy vous seriez ensemble, alors…

Faith (le coupant, écarquillant les yeux) : Attends, tu peux répéter là !

Trey : Toi et Buffy, vous, …vous êtes ensemble maintenant, alors, il savait que ça serait plus compliqué pour vous monter l'une contre l'autre.

Faith (regardant dans le vide, surprise par cette révélation plus que surréaliste) : C'est impossible ça. T'as pas d'autres conneries dans le même genre !

Trey : Mais, c'est vrai ! Moi aussi ça m'a rendu malade figure toi !

Faith (s'accroupissant) : Ok maintenant tu vas me raconter tout en détail, tout ce dont je ne me souviens plus, les plans de ton père, comme on peut l'arrêter, tout, et si jamais tu me mens, tu vas vraiment beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup le regretter ! Ok ?

Trey : Ok.

….-….

Une heure plus tard.

Buffy venait d'arriver chez Faith, entre temps elle avait rencontré Angel, qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'il faisait pour en finir avec cette histoire.

Elle entra sans attendre grâce au jeu de clés qu'elle avait, après un câlin à Shadow, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Faith pour y prendre un tee-shirt.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle prit un instant pour respirer l'odeur de Faith qui était imprégnée sur le débardeur qu'elle tenait. Après un long soupir, elle se résigna à l'ôter de ces narines.

_C'est peut être vrai en fin de compte toute cette histoire de dingue !_

Le cœur battant plus vite d'un coup, fermant un instant les yeux pour être sure de ne pas rêver, elle se retourna doucement vers cette voix qui venait de briser le silence.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que les autres. On approche de la fin, je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitre je vais finir cette histoire. Car je suis actuellement, en plus des 2 autres histoires que j'ai mis en ligne, d'en écrire une nouvelle concernant aussi Buffy et Faith (histoire un peu plus compliqué avec une Faith sur le point de se marier), je préfère l'avancer un peu avant de commencer à la poster. J'espère ne pas être trop longue pour poster le chapitre 12, mais comme je pars en tournée cette semaine, cela sera fait à mon retour, si j'ai trouvé le temps de le finir._

_Voilà je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_ :

_Déjà le chapitre 12. Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

…

Buffy s'était retourné très lentement, elle avait peur d'avoir rêvé cette voix. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit cette silhouette appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Ces formes, cette attitude, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, elle cherchait Faith depuis des jours, espérait la revoir pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et là maintenant, en cet instant tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche fut…

Buffy : Faith.

Faith (écartant les bras, se redressant) : Et ouais en chair et en os !

Buffy : Faith je…

Faith (la coupant, secouant la tête) : Non, non, non. Je pose les questions, tu réponds ! C'est comme ça que ça marche !

Buffy avait vraiment l'impression d'être des années en arrières, et de se retrouver face à la Faith contre qui elle s'était battue, elle pouvait le voir dans ces yeux et dans son attitude arrogante qu'elle arborait. Cependant, depuis elle avait découvert la véritable Faith, et elle savait que pour la retrouver elle devait être patiente et jouer le jeu de cette Faith là.

Buffy : OK.

Faith(allant s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit, s'appuyant sur ces coudes, la cheville croisée sur son genou, faisant face à Buffy) : Ouah Buffy, là je dois dire que tu m'impressionne !Tu n'essais même pas de me faire tes grandes tirades sur le bien, le mal, ect, ect,…Tu veux que j'te dise, tout ce que ce Trey m'a raconté tout à l'heure, c'est…(secouant la tête) c'est vraiment hallucinant, il m'a dit des trucs complètement dingue à ton sujet ! Tu veux les connaître B ?

Buffy (tentant de se contrôler, s'adossant à la commode, croisant les bras) : Je suppose que je les connais déjà.

Faith (souriant en coin) : Vraiment ?! Dis-moi pour voir ! J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Buffy (tentant un sourire) : Très bien, mais je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire !

Faith (d'un geste de bras) : Vas-y !

Buffy : Très bien. Tu préfère que je commence par où, les moments où tu m'as fais jouir, où alors peut être ces moments où tu me disais des mots doux à l'oreille ? (d'un geste de bras) Non attends ! Je vais te les dire ! Tu vois quand tu m'appelais « ma puce » ou bien encore « mon bébé » ou alors…

Faith (se redressant les yeux noirs) : Tais-toi !

Buffy (continuant, se rapprochant d'elle) : ou bien quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais…

Faith (la rejoignit d'un bond, la main sur sa gorge) : Tais-toi !

Buffy (la regardant dans les yeux) : Je t'aime Faith. Je t'…

Faith (criant) : La ferme !

Buffy (cherchant un peu d'air pour respirer) : Je,…je t'aime Faith…

Faith (la frappant violemment, faisant tomber Buffy à terre à moitié sonné) : La ferme ! JE,….je (des flashs passait devant ces yeux sur les mots répétés de Buffy), je… tais-toi, je t'interdis de… (Se reculant, tenant sa tête de ces deux mains) Tais-toi. Je t'en prie, (secouant sa tête, encore ces flashs de certaines scènes défilant devant ces yeux) tais toi (s'effondrant au sol, murmurant maintenant) juste …

Elle se voyait en train de faire l'amour à Buffy, puis d'un coup se battait contre elle sur ce toit, puis de nouveau une scène intime avec la tueuse blonde, puis ce couteau dans son ventre…

Buffy (se redressant s'approchant prudemment de la tueuse brune, posant instinctivement sa main sur son épaule, la voix douce, retenant ces larmes) : Je suis là, chut, je, …je suis là Faith, a…, avec toi…

Faith (se tapant la tête d'une main) : Je ne veux pas voir ces images, c'est ….fais les partir… (Regardant Buffy) fra,…frappe moi Buffy, tape, allez !

Buffy (la main toujours sur son épaule) : Je ne peux pas Faith, je ne veux me battre avec toi.

Faith (secouant la tête, la regardant implorant presque) : Si, il, il le faut,…il faut que,…qu'on se batte,…c'est…c'est ce qu'on fait toujours ! Tu,…tu me déteste Buffy, tu,…tu m'as toujours détesté !JE T'ai fais du mal ! Tue moi, j'ai trop mal !Mon crâne va exploser ! Buffy ! (Tenant de ces deux mains la veste de ces deux mains, la secouant d'avant en arrière) Fais le Buffy, tu,….tu me déteste ! Vas-y ! Vas-y !

Buffy (laissant Faith faire, attendant qu'elle se calme enfin, peinée de la voir dans cette état) : Non, je suis désolée Faith, mais pas cette fois, plus jamais.

Faith (la regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux, se calmant enfin, parlant tout doucement) : S'il te plaît Buffy, s'il te plaît.

Buffy (se rapprochant doucement d'elle): Chut, ça va aller, je,…je vais t'aider Faith…

Faith (se laissant faire) : Qu'est –ce qui m'arrive putain !

Buffy (l'entourant désormais de ces bras) : Ca va aller maintenant je te le promets.

Faith (s'effondrant complètement) : Je peux plus, je …j'arrive plus à,…à te combattre, je…ça fait trop mal à,…à l'intérieur.

Buffy (la berçant très légèrement, instinctivement) : Je sais,…je sais (posant une pluie de baiser sur ces cheveux) mais je,…je te promets Faith je…, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je te laisse plus.

Lorsque Fait s'était enfin calmer, après avoir pleuré dans les bras de la tueuse blonde durant plusieurs minutes encore. Une fois le calme revenu et Faith plus calme, Buffy lui avait tout raconté, et étonnement Faith avait tout écouté. En même temps que Buffy lui racontait leur histoire, elle revoyait certaines de ces scènes dans sa tête comme si elle les avait réellement vécus. Cependant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire son comportement à elle, elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

…-….

A présent Faith fixait Buffy qui lui préparait un café, elle regardait son corps, ou plutôt ces formes plus qu'attirante, elle se savait attirée par l'autre tueuse depuis le début mais de la, à lui dire son amour, à l'appeler par ces petits surnom, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était surréaliste ! Et surtout Buffy ! Buffy et sa façon d'être avec elle. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire ! Seulement elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle serait bien partante pour faire l'amour comme elle le fait toujours, sans aucun doute. Pourtant une chose l'en empêchait, ce regard, celui que Buffy posait sur elle. Ce regard elle en avait rêvé bien des fois, seulement maintenant tout était différent. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait plus refaire souffrir cette Buffy, celle qui se trouvait en cet instant devant elle.

_Tut tut…_

Elle fut coupée dans ces pensées par le téléphone qui sonnait, elle vit Buffy se retourner pour attraper le combiné et répondre.

Buffy : Oui ?

_Allo ? Buffy, mais tu fais quoi, on t'attend !_

Buffy (se pinçant les lèvres) : Oui désolée, Will, j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir, j'ai retrouvé Faith, …enfin c'est plutôt elle qui m'a retrouvé !

_Quoi ! Mais tu vas bien, je …je veux dire…._

Buffy (souriant regardant Faith) : Oui, je vais bien Will, t'en fais pas, et Faith, …ça va aussi, je,…je te raconterai tout plus tard.

_Vous revenez, je veux dire elle est d'accord de rentrer avec toi ?_

Buffy (baissant les yeux cette fois) : Euh,…je ne sais pas, je,…je ne veux pas…

_La brusquer ?_

Buffy : C'est tout à fait ça !

_Ok, je comprends, mais…ça serait quand même bien, je pourrais au moins tenter un sort pour qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire…_

Buffy : Tu pourrais faire ça !

_On peut toujours essayer, ça ne coute rien, en attendant je vais prévenir Angel et les autres de la bonne nouvelle…_

Buffy (voyant Faith sortir sur la terrasse, s'inquiétant qu'elle ne parte): Ok, alors je, je vais lui demander et je te tiens au courant, à plus tard Will, je te laisse !...Faith !

La rejoignant sur la terrasse, et se calmant instantanément en la voyant assise sur un des fauteuils.

Buffy : Oh, tu es là.

Faith (sans la regarder): Comme tu vois !

Buffy (se rapprochant, se tortillant les doigts) : Willow a peut être une, …une solution pour te faire retrouver ta mémoire et…

Faith : Je ne sais pas si je veux la retrouver.

Buffy (un peu perdu par cette réponse) : Mais, …enfin je pensais que tu voulais tout savoir sur…

Faith (un rictus sur les lèvres) : Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je pensais mais tu vois, vue ce que tu m'as raconté sur moi, sur nous, (caressant le chien qui se collait à elle depuis son arrivée) je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de…d'être comme ça ! C'est,…enfin la façon dont tu m'as décrite ! Je veux dire, c'est dingue,…mais c'est pas moi ça ! Désolée Buffy, mais je suis pas du genre chochotte et tout et tout, et….tu vois je veux continuer à m'éclater comme avant ! Bon ok, je te promets d'arrêter mes conneries du genre tenter de te faire du mal, tout ça,…c'est encore étrange mais,…j'en ai plus envie, alors pour ça oui je te promets de plus le faire, tu as ma parole Buffy, t'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Mais Buffy s'inquiétait déjà d'entendre Faith lui dire de telle chose. Ces simples mots la faisaient souffrir, elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ces pieds. Faith lui disait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle voulait que Faith retrouver sa mémoire, elle voulait surtout retrouver sa Faith quj lui manquait tant, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que Faith la prenne dans ces bras, qu'elle la câline, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement en cet instant elle savait que ce moment n'était pas pour tout de suite, …et à entendre Faith, cela ne se reproduirait peut être plus jamais. Et cette sensation de manque, était pire que tout, chaque mot de rejet, chaque geste de Faith, était comme des lames qu'on enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, elle en était d'autant plus effrayée.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant, c'était que Faith, en apparence sur d'elle et de ces propos, était complètement perdu par ce que lui faisait ressentir Buffy. En terminant sa phrase, elle l'avait enfin regardé, et ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Buffy à cet instant était vraiment très perturbant pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'était de faire miroiter à Buffy des choses qu'elle ne ferait sans doute plus jamais, des gestes tendres, des mots doux, tout ça c'était beaucoup trop… Pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de partir, de laisser Buffy derrière elle, sans se retourner. Oui elle voulait retrouver sa mémoire, mais en aucun cas, redevenir cette femme que Buffy lui avait décrite ! Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi elle voulait revoir Buffy sourire, c'est pourquoi elle lui dit…

Faith (se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre) : Ecoute, je…je veux bien te suivre, ok ! Voir ta vie et ma vie apparemment, et,…et je veux bien écouter ce que les autres ont à me dire, mais je te promets rien, et je veux surtout pas que Red en profite pour me jeter un sort ou quoi que ce soit, ok ?

Buffy (souriant légèrement, s'entourant de ces bras, répondit doucement) : D'accord Faith, c'est toi qui décide.

Faith : Ok. Ok. (Regardant son chien, voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante, le montrant de son pouce) Il est marrant ce chien ! Et puis Shadow, c'est ça, c'est ton nom ! Putain, c'est vrai que j'ai bon goût de t'avoir appelé comme ça, ça te vas trop bien !

Buffy la regardait faire. Revoir ces fossettes apparaître sur les joues de Faith, lui faisait du bien, la réchauffait un peu du froid qui s'était emparé d'elle depuis que Faith avait disparu ce soir là.

Buffy : Au fait, …tu,…tu le veux toujours ton café ?

Faith (relevant son regard dans celui de Buffy) : Ouais ! (regardant de nouveau son chien) Allez viens toi !

Elle rentra dans sa cuisine suivit quelques minutes après par Buffy, qui était restée perdu dans ces pensées fixant l'océan, face à elle.

Faith (assise sur un tabouret de bar au comptoir) : Tiens B, je t'en ai servis un, au cas où.

Buffy (un peu surprise par cette attention, prenant la tasse, s'adossant au plan de travail, la regardant) : Merci.

Faith (soufflant sur son café) : Alors, c'est quoi le plan après ?

Buffy (buvant une gorgée de son café, le regard dans le vide) : Dans un premier temps, je pense que l'on devrait aller à mon appartement, voir tous le monde, parler de,…de ce qui s'est passé, et aussi, j'ai un compte à régler avec les Wolfman, et ce coup-ci j'irai jusqu'au bout !

Faith (revoyant la Buffy qu'elle avait toujours connu, déterminé, ne lâchant rien) : B, si tu parle de ce vieux qui m'a raconté toute ces conneries sur nous, je sais où il est, après si tu parle de ce crétin de Trey, son fils, t'en fais pas, son compte est déjà réglée.

Buffy (sur ces mots, elle tourna le regard sur Faith) : Co.., comment ça ? Tu l'as tué ?

Faith : J'aurai bien aimé, mais non ! Dans cette ruelle, pendant que je l'interrogeais, on s'est fait attaqué par plusieurs vampires, et pendant que je réglais le compte des deux vampires qui m'attaquait, l'autre n'a pas su se défendre ! Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a vraiment fait chier, je n'avais pas fini de l'interroger ! Mais t'inquiète pas B, je n'ai pas tué un autre humain si c'est ce que tu…

Buffy : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est moi qui aurait du faire ça.

Faith (encore plus étonnée) : Attends B ! T'es en train de me dire que toi, Buffy, la sauveuse de ce monde, tu aurai tué un humain ! C'était pas un démon, je peux te le jur….

Buffy (posant sa tasse dans l'évier, la lavant) : Je sais ! Mais après tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait !

Faith (ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait, et bizarrement, cela la dérangeait) : Ecoute B, je t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça avant ! Tu te souviens je suis la méchante tueuse, c'est toi la gentille ! T'es sure que ça va toi ? Parce que…

Buffy (se retournant d'un coup, un sourire tendu aux lèvres) : NON ! Faith, justement ça va pas ! (commençant à faire les cents pas, s'énervant toute seule) TU,… t'es pas possible Faith, tu sais ça ! (riant nerveusement) C'est dingue, tu,…alors ça c'est tout toi ! On se voit pas pendant des années, tu reviens dans ma vie, tu…, tu me fais perdre la tête, …tu,… (La montrant du doigt)…tu me fais tomber amoureuse de toi ! Puis il faut que tu risque ta vie comme ça ! Alors qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre solution que celle d'accepter qu'il t'enfonce cette aiguiller mortelle ! Puis tu,…t'essaie de me fuir, de, … puis tu te réveille enfin, et…et là quoi, hein…tu perds ta mémoire ! Tu ME perds ! JAMAIS FAITH, jamais personne ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes continuellement avec toi ! Et maintenant quoi ? Hein ? Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas retrouver ta mémoire ! A un moment Tu joue l'indifférence totale, et un autre moment tu me prépare une tasse de café ! C'est ça Faith, tu…tu veux vraiment me rendre dingue ! Et,…et maintenant tu me ressors ce truc de bonne et de mauvaise tueuse ! Mais t'as rien compris ! Il n'y a jamais eu de bonne ni de mauvaise tueuse, on a toujours été les mêmes Faith, toujours ! Et maintenant t'es là vivante ! Devant moi, et,…et j'ai l'impression que de minute en minute je te perds un peu plus ! Alors OUI ça ne va pas ! Je suis malheureuse, et tout ça c'est à cause d'eux ! Alors OUI j'ai des envies de meurtres ! (se rapprochant de la brune, dans des grands gestes de main) Maintenant si t'es pas d'accord avec ça, ….et ben,….et ben je m'en fiche !

Faith (qui s'était levé devant l'emportement de Buffy, leva les mains en signe de calme) : OK, ok, ok BUFFY, du calme ! Et je n'irai surement pas m'opposer à tes choix, pas de problème, je te suis à cent pout cent B. (un long silence, elles se regardaient sans rien dire jusqu'à) Ouah B ! (secouant la tête), putain c'est dingue ! Quand t'es comme ça, t'es tellement b… (Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle allait dire) enfin t'es, …t'es super cool ! Ouais, c'est ça ! Super cool !

Buffy tentait de calmer ces émotions, à l'instant tout était remonté, tout ces sentiments étaient remontés à la surface, elle n'avait pas pu, tout simplement, se retenir. Il fallait que ça sorte, que Faith sache tout ce qu'elle ressentait. A présent que la pression redescendait, elle se sentait vidée, elle avait besoin de Faith, et ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre, et la voir là, en cet instant s'énerver autant qu'elle, mais d'une autre façon, elle avait l'impression de retrouver un peu la Faith qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Baissant le regard elle lui dit :

Buffy : Bon, on…on va y aller maintenant.

Faith : Mais je te suis B !

…..-…

Après avoir rejoint l'Hypérion, et après avoir eu une discussion tous ensemble, leur décision était prise ils allaient tous chercher le père de Trey, pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

Buffy (debout, bras croisés, concentré) : Très bien, alors on récapitule une dernière fois, Faith tu vas le voir, tu fais comme si tu étais d'accord avec lui, pendant que moi, Angel, Wes, Kennedy et Willow, on attendra ton signal et on arrivera tout de suite. (Regardant Faith) Tu sais quel est le signal ?

Faith (assise, jambes croisées) : Ouais, c'est quand je balancerai la phrase « les ombres sont partout ce soir ».

Buffy : Bien, alors allons-y !

…-….

Tous le monde était concentrés à présent, après un dernier regard de Faith à Buffy, elle rentra dans cette grande tour, en plein centre de Los Angeles. Elle était dans l'ascenseur, regardait les numéros des étages défilés. Puis arriva enfin au dernier étage, rentra dans le fameux bureau, sans frapper.

Faith: Hey man! Ca roule?

William (se levant): Hum Faith, te voilà! Comment vas-tu ?

Faith (écartant les bras, avançant sure d'elle) : Bien et toi !

William : Bien, je dois dire que le fait d'avoir perdu mon fils m'a un peu déçu tout de même, mais je suppose que tu es déjà au courant pas vrai ?

Faith : Et oui ! Vous aviez raison au fait, c'était vraiment un crétin !

William (se rasseyant) : Bien, j'espère tout de même que tu t'es rendu compte que je ne suis pas lui !

Faith (s'asseyant aussi) : Pardon ? Je pige pas là.

William (souriant, allumant son cigare) : Voyons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu pense vraiment que ce petit raid que toi et tes amis avaient monté pour m'avoir va fonctionner ?

Faith (toujours détendu) : Quels amis, je vois pas !

William : Bien ce vampire Angel, son copain Wes, votre amie Willow et enfin cette chère Buffy ! Cette petite blonde qui me donne tous ces soucis ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à m'occuper d'elle puisque que tu as été incapable de le faire toi-même.

Et Faith, sur ces derniers mots, Faith s'était tendue, les mains serrant de plus en plus les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

William : Et oui, je suis au courant de tout moi, on ne peut rien me cacher. Vous m'avez vraiment pris pour un minable. Ca me vexe presque !

Appuyant sur un bouton de son téléphone.

William : Vous pouvez les faire rentrer, tous !

_Bien monsieur._

_A suivre…_

_Désolé de finir comme ça, mais ça fait durer le suspens, non ?_

_A très bientôt pour la suite ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews !_

A _ suivre…_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que les autres. On approche de la fin, je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitre je vais finir cette histoire. Car je suis actuellement, en plus des 2 autres histoires que j'ai mis en ligne, d'en écrire une nouvelle concernant aussi Buffy et Faith (histoire un peu plus compliqué avec une Faith sur le point de se marier), je préfère l'avancer un peu avant de commencer à la poster. J'espère ne pas être trop longue pour poster le chapitre 12, mais comme je pars en tournée cette semaine, cela sera fait à mon retour, si j'ai trouvé le temps de le finir._

_Voilà je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires !_

Dans le bureau de William Wolfman.

William (debout, appuyé de dos contre son bureau) : Alors voyons voir ce que nous avons là…

Appuyant sur une touche de son téléphone.

William : Vous avez bien fait le nécessaire concernant la sorcière ?

_Bien sur Monsieur, ces poignets sont liés comme vous nous l'avez demandé._

William (relâchant le bouton, souriant) : Bien, très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer dans ce cas ! Il les détailla tous un à un.

Angel maintenu à terre avec des chaînes un peu en retrait des autres, Willow les poignets liés en effet, Kennedy et Wesley retenu par des démons énormes ainsi que Buffy.

Buffy (se débattant, mais maintenu fortement par deux molosses) : Vous allez me le payer !

William (secouant la tête) : Eh bien alors ! J'ai peur ! Ca se voit non ?

Faith (toujours assise, jambes croisées, tentant de paraître le plus détendu possible) : Vous pensez vraiment que (les désignant de son pouce sans les regarder) je suis amie avec ces gars-là ?! Si vous me connaissiez mieux, vous seriez qu'entre nous ça n'a jamais été le grand amour ! En particulier avec Blondie !

Buffy (énervé) : Faith ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Faith (toujours sans la regarder) : La ferme ! Je parle !

Et à cette instant Buffy ne savait plus à qui elle parlait, l'ancienne Faith avait-elle refait surface ? Elle ne comprenait plus. A présent elle doutait de l'avoir vraiment retrouvé, et ce fut comme si plusieurs lames venaient se planter simultanément dans son cœur.

Buffy (la regardant intensément, la voix craquante) : Faith, regarde-moi…, s'il te plait.

Faith se retourna doucement vers Buffy, elle s'approcha d'elle, la fixa serra les dents en entendant le ton de sa voix, mais se reprit, et alla lui donner un coup de poings en pleine mâchoire, laissant Buffy à moitié sonné.

Faith : Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! (se retournant vers William) Elle m'a jamais écouté ! Du coup entre nous, ça ne marche qu'avec les coups ! Pffffs….Ma pauvre Buffy, mais pour qui tu me prends, (passant les mains devant ses yeux) hey, hey ! C'est moi Faith, tu sais ! Celle à qui tu n'arrêtai pas de botter le cul il y a quelques années ! Alors ne joue pas avec moi, ça ne marche pas !

Puis elle passa lentement devant toute la bande, les regardant un par un d'un air supérieur et arrogant.

Willow (en colère devant le comportement de Faith) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Faith ?! Nous sommes tes amies, tu ne peux pas le nier de cette façon !

Faith (regardant Willow) : Ah Red, t'as jamais rien pigé toi ! Ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre c'est que j'ai toujours été la plus forte ! (passant derrière elle, dans un geste très rapide donna un coup de couteau à ses liens, afin de la détacher, puis repassant devant elle)…Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître pour une fois !

Faith (toujours à William) : Donc je vous disais que ce n'est pas mes potes. Donc vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, je m'en tape !... (Le fixant voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien)… Vous ne me croyez pas, pas vrai ! …(levant les mains devant lui) Ok, Ok, j'avoue j'ai joué à la bonne copine pour vous.

William : Vraiment ? Et quel aurait été la raison ?

Faith (haussant les épaules) : En fait j'en avais ras le bol de me faire commander par un vampire ! Je ne suis pas un petit toutou moi ! Donc dès que j'ai su que Buffy fréquentait votre fils, je me suis dis, tiens il y a quelque chose à faire peut être… pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Voyez ! En me rapprochant de vous, je pouvais enfin me débarrasser d'Angel, et en plus de Buffy ! …

William : C'est très étonnant, j'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire ! Au vue de la tournure des évènements, ce virus qu'on vous à injecter, et vous, vous êtes en train de me raconter, que bien avant ça, vous vouliez nous rejoindre ! Excusez moi, mais, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à vous croire.

Angel (ayant vu le geste de Faith sur Willow) : Non, c'est vrai, je peux le confirmer, depuis plusieurs semaines, j'avais déjà remarqué le comportement étrange de Faith, mais comme c'était mon amie, je n'ai pas voulu le croire…

William (croisant les bras, relevant un sourcil, fixant Faith): Mettons une seconde que je vous crois. Pour quel raison vous seriez vous rapprocher autant de Buffy LA PREMIERE TUEUSE, si vous la détestez ?

Faith : C'est vrai, ça peut paraître étonnant mais connaissez-vous un jeu plus cruel que de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, pour pouvoir ensuite la détruire encore plus fort par la suite ? C'est vrai j'ai un peu profité de la situation, mais tout ça c'était juste pour le fun !

William (souriant plus largement à cette idée) : C'est vrai que j'avoue que c'est intéressant, vous mériteriez presque que je vous épargne aussi tellement ce raisonnement est…cruel à souhait.

Faith (s'avançant vers lui, très près) : Mais ?

William (sans bouger) : Mais je ne vous crois pas. Je ne suis pas si naïf tout de même !

Faith (haussant les épaules, bras croisés) : Ben…j'aurais au moins essayé, vous ne pouvez pas me le reprocher ?

William : Non, bien entendu !...Bien que ce petit récit fut vraiment distrayant, je commence un peu à m'ennuyer là donc…

Faith (le coupant, se rapprochant encore) : Vous savez que c'est pas cool ça ! Mais alors vraiment pas !

William (reculant son visage comme il pouvait, coincé à présent entre Faith et le bureau) : Qu'y a –t-il de « pas cool » comme vous dites ?

Faith : De me dire à MOI que JE vous ennuie ! Je ne permets à personne de me parler comme ça, sinon…

William (se tendant ,mais tentant de paraitre le contraire): Oh ! … (Riant) et sinon quoi ?

Faith (le fixant) : RED ! Tu peux y aller maintenant parce que là c'est lui qui me fait chier !

Dans un même temps, Willow leva ces mains pour faire des gestes et dire un sort tout haut, tandis que Faith, d'un coup, retourna William, elle se tenait à présent dans son dos, le maintenant fermement contre elle, un couteau contre sa gorge, et regardait Willow libérant Angel, et se débarrassant des démons les entourant tous.

Willow : Angel, vas bloquer la porte, ils arrivent !

Sans discuter, il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour la maintenir fermé. Kennedy et Wesley prenait juste conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Tandis que Buffy se redressa, et le regard noir se dirigea aussitôt vers William.

William (paniqué, regardant Buffy) : Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, tout ça ce n'était pas vraiment contre vous, …on…on peut peut-être s'entendre ? …IL…il y a toujours des solutions….j'ai,…j'ai beaucoup d'argent ! Tous…tous ce que vous voulez….je peux…

Buffy (relevant son regard vers Faith, se radoucissant instantanément) : Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Faith ?

Faith : Ben c'est vrai que c'est tentant ! Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec plein de fric !... (Voyant la tête de Buffy) Mais bon, je crois qu'on va dire non, désolé Duble W !

On pouvait entendre des coups donnés contre les portes du grand bureau.

William (criant) : Mais rentrez, défoncez cette porte Bon SANG !

Faith : T'as vu B, je crois que Monsieur W panique !

Buffy (le regardant de ces yeux noirs, plus sérieuse) : Tu as réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer ces dernières semaines ! Tout ce que je voulais faire si je pouvais te trouver c'était …de te tuer ! Et là rien me retiens de le faire ! (approchant ces mains, les serrant sur sa gorge, de plus en plus fort) C'est tout ce que tu mérites (les yeux fixant cet homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer).

Faith n'en revenait pas de voir Buffy le faire vraiment, cela l'excitait de voir Buffy perdre la raison, frôler le côté du mal, celui là même où celle-ci s'était déjà perdu. Sa solitude qui en avait découlé, ces murs qu'elle s'était forgée pour ne plus être blessé par personne. Ce néant dans lequel elle avait basculé. Et à ce seul souvenir, une boule lui apparut au ventre, aujourd'hui le fait d'avoir vraiment fait équipe avec Buffy, Angel, Willow,… elle avait enfin l'impression de voir une petite lueur au bout de ce tunnel sombre, dans lequel elle s'était déjà perdu. Un espoir, une impression d'appartenance, la sensation de compter réellement pour quelqu'un,…pour Buffy. Elle sortit de ces songes et regarda Buffy.

Faith : Tu ne peux pas faire ça B.

Buffy(les yeux noirs, comme en trans) : Si ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Elle se remémorait en cet instant, tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait vivre,…un véritable enfer. Le fait d'avoir imaginé perdre définitivement Faith, l'avait fait souffrir, bien plus que tout. Ce vide qu'elle avait ressentit alors, était insupportable.

Faith (la voix calme, posant sa main sur son avant bras) : B, regarde moi, …Buffy s'il te plaît, regarde moi.

Buffy (voyant William tombé dans l'inconscience) : Il le mérite !

Faith : Je sais, je sais que c'est ce que tu penses maintenant, mais crois-moi, si tu vas jusqu'au bout, …tu le regretteras.

Buffy (relevant enfin le regard sur elle) : Mais il a voulut te tuer. J'ai cru te perdre Faith.

Faith(le regard brillant sans le savoir) : Je sais B. Mais fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Laisse le, il en vaut même pas la peine. Laisse-le, et on s'en va Buffy, toi et moi en vie, on s'en va.

Buffy (la voix craquante) : Alors,….tu….tu te souviens de nous.

Faith( posant sa main sur sa joue) : ….Non, ….pas tout, mais tu vas m'aider ? Me lâche pas maintenant B.

Buffy (relâchant enfin la pression de la gorge de William) : Alors, tu …tu rentres avec moi ?

Faith (lui souriant tendrement) : Evidemment B !

Buffy (relâchant totalement son emprise de William, le laissant tomber à terre) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui alors ? On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

Faith se tourna alors vers Willow. Elle remarqua alors que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié ce qui se passait autour d'elles, pendant le petit face à face entre elle et Buffy. Elle put voir alors Angel, Kennedy et Wesley se battre avec plusieurs vampires. Tandis que Willow, les yeux noirs, récitait une incantation pour stopper l'arrivée de nouveaux démons.

Faith (regardant Buffy) : Viens on va les aider, ensuite on s'occupe de son cas !

Buffy : OK, alors on y va à trois. Un, de…

Faith partit se jeter sur les vampires qui tenaient Kennedy et qui s'apprêtaient à la morde.

Buffy (partant d'un coup) : Bon ben trois !

Elles se précipitèrent afin de prêter mains fortes aux autres. Elles prirent alors part au combat, elles se battaient avec rapidité, elles avaient toujours ces mouvements coordonnées, il leur fallu peu de temps pour venir à bout des tous ces vampires, le sort de Willow finisse le travail.

Le silence retomba instantanément. Tous se regardaient à tour de rôle, personne n'osait commencer.

Willow (regardant Faith): Merci Faith, je tenais à m'excuser aussi, je pensais que…que tu…

Faith(les bras croisés, souriant) : Que j'étais à nouveau passé du côté obscure de la force !

Willow (souriant à nouveau) : Oui,… c'est…c'est un peu ça en effet.

Faith (baissant le regard) : Je,…je peux le comprendre, (relevant les yeux vers Buffy) je suis désolée pour le coup de poing que…

Buffy (la coupant) : C'était nécessaire, je sais, j'ai compris en retard mais, il…, il fallait vraiment que,…qu'il croit que, …enfin qu'il sache que,…que tu ne m'ai…

Faith (la coupant) : Qu'il le croit Buffy, …juste …qu'il le croit. Mais je suis quand même vraiment désolé.

Buffy sourit sur cette correction et ces excuses, qui démontrait que Faith ne la détestait plus. Elle resta un long moment à la regarder sans se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Faith (un peu mal alaise, reprit la parole) : Humm, …et,…et pour l'autre (en le désignant de son pouce), on fait quoi ?

Buffy (serrant les poings) : En tout cas, je ne le laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça moi !

Willow : J'aurai bien une idée moi.

Kennedy : Laquelle ?

Willow : Eh bien je pourrais faire un sort pour qu'il se retrouve dans une autre dimension, je ne sais pas moi, …mais du genre dimension apocalyptique.

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Sérieux, tu peux faire ça ?

Willow (souriant) : Oui, rien de plus facile !

Faith (passant la main dans ses cheveux): Ouah,… ben je crois que je n'ai pas intérêt à te chercher trop Red, sinon tu m'enverras à Tombouctou !

Buffy (souriant) : Surement pas ! Je l'en empêcherai !

Willow : Et ne t'inquiète pas Buffy, ce n'est pas prévu de toute façon ! Alors pour lui, je vous laisse décider.

Buffy (les bras croisés) : Bien, si tu peux me certifier que cette dimension dans laquelle tu veux le conduire est vraiment horrible, et qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer là-bas, ça me vas ! Et toi Faith, qu'en penses-tu ?

Faith : Ben c'est toi qui décide sur ce coup ! Je veux dire, il a l'air de t'avoir fais souffrir…plus que moi…enfin je veux dire…dans le sens où, moi je ne souviens de rien, donc tu décide B.

Buffy (baissant la tête un instant) : Très bien, dans ce cas, fais le Will, du moment que je ne recroise plus sur mon chemin et qu'il souffre, ça me va.

Willow : Très bien, c'est comme si c'était fait !

…-…..

Quelques jours plus tard.

Faith était allongée dans son lit, elle pouvait voir les premiers rayons du soleil traverser son store. Elle venait de se réveiller, après un sommeil plus qu'agité. En effet depuis quelques nuits maintenant, elle avait toujours comme des flashs d'une vie qu'elle aurait vécu, justement, elle revoyait des scènes que Buffy lui avait raconté sur elles. Elle se demandait si elle ne les imaginait pas, ç cause justement des récits que Buffy lui faisait. Pourtant d'autre scènes se mêlaient à celle-là, encore plus réels. Et cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent, elle avait l'impression que sa mémoire revenait peu à peu.

Elle s'habituait tranquillement à sa nouvelle vie, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette maison était à elle. Après toute cette histoire elle voulait prendre un peu de temps pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. C'est vrai, pour elle, c'est comme si elle avait quitté Sunnydale hier, et rien que de voir comment se comportait tous les autres avec elle, elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Réaliser que tout était différent, que ce qu'elle avait désiré pendant longtemps existait réellement, et bien que cela fut que du bonheur, c'était tout de même déroutant. Elle avait eu l'habitude de se méfier de tout le monde, de ne faire confiance à personne, de ne pas avoir de réels amis, d'être sur ces gardes tout le temps et surtout de faire la méchante. Et là, maintenant, ses ennemies d'avant se disaient ses amies d'aujourd'hui, les rancœurs n'existait plus. Ce qui la surprenait le plus était, et de loin, le comportement de Buffy à son égard. Cette dernière l'appelait tous les jours rien que pour savoir comment elle allait, demandait si elle pouvait venir la voir, A chaque fois, la brune avait refusé, elle avait besoin de temps pour se faire à tout ça. Elle inspira profondément, passant les deux mains sur son visage, et se redressa. Elle sentit alors un poids contre elle. Son chien dormait tranquillement allongé de tout son long, sentant sa maitresse bouger, il se mit les quatre pattes en l'air, lui lançant un regard qui disait « caresse-moi ». C'est d'ailleurs ce que cette dernière fit sans hésiter, toute contente d'avoir son chien à elle.

Faith (après quelques minutes) : Allez, mon beau, on se lève maintenant !

Elle ouvrit alors ses stores, pour admirer la vue sur l'océan, et elle trouvait ça tout simplement irréel. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle appuya sur le bouton ON de la chaine posée sur la commode. Lorsqu'elle entendit la musique, elle se mit tout doucement à remuer la tête, elle appréciait cette musique. Elle décida d'aller se débarbouiller, s'habiller d'un short, d'un débardeur, enfila ses baskets, pour partir courir avec son chien sur la plage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait comme un besoin, une sorte d'habitude, et cela lui faisait du bien.

….-…..

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Willow.

Willow : T'en fait pas Buffy, elle reviendra, fais moi confiance, laisse lui juste le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Kennedy (buvant son café) : C'est vrai Buffy, c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Je suis sure que dès qu'elle sera prête, elle reviendra toute seule vers toi.

Buffy (soufflant) : Je sais tout ça ! Ca fait des dizaines de fois que vous me le répéter ! Mais en attendant je fais comment moi ! J'en peux plus, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras, de la chouchouter, de l'em…

Kennedy : Hum. Buffy, il y a des enfants ici !

Tom (finissant ces céréales) : C'est vrai ça, y a des enfants ici B !

Buffy (souriant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux) : Ouh, toi, heureusement que t'es là ! Si t'existait pas faudrait t'inventer !

Kennedy : Ben tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire B !

Buffy : Quoi ?

Willow : C'est vrai ça ! Je verrai bien moi une mini Buffy mélangé à une mini Faith !

Kennedy : Ouais ça serait géant ça aussi !

Buffy (se levant) : Arrêtez vos bêtises ! Faudrait déjà qu'elle s'intéresse de nouveau à moi !

Willow : T'en fais pas pour ça, une Faith ne pourra pas rester loin de sa Buffy !

Buffy (soufflant à nouveau, partant) : J'espère, bon je vais me préparer, peut être qu'aujourd'hui elle sera d'accord de me voir… (Plus à elle-même)…enfin, on peut rêver !

...-…

Une heure plus tard.

Buffy sortait tout juste de sa douche, une serviette de bain était enrouler du haut de sa poitrine. Elle se lavait les dents, pensant à une certaine brune quand soudain on frappa à la porte, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Willow, elle sortit de la salle de bain, la brosse à dent toujours dans la bouche, pour ouvrir enfin la porte.

Elle se figea en voyant justement la brune de ces pensées devant elle. Elle la trouvait tout simplement magnifique, elle était pourtant juste habillée d'un jeans usés, d'un débardeur noir, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Faith : Salut B ! Euh,…je te dérange peut être ?

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Buffy se rendit compte de sa tenue, du gout de dentifrice qu'elle avait dans toute la bouche.

Buffy : Non, chait pas chat ! (retirant la brosse à dent de sa bouche) Je veux dire, non, rentre je t'en prie !

Faith (secouant la tête, amusée par le comportement de Buffy) : Ok !... (Marchant dans le salon, relevant ces lunettes de soleil, se retournant vers Buffy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder, dans sa tenue plus que légère) Alors ? Comment tu vas ?

Buffy (sentant un frisson, elle avait bien vu ce regard, cette façon dont Faith l'observait) : Très bien, et toi ?

Faith (les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans) : Ben depuis hier, je vais toujours aussi bien. …Je, je me demandais si, …si tu voulais qu'on aille se balader aujourd'hui. Tu vois…

Buffy (la coupant) : OUI !... (Se reprenant) Enfin je veux dire oui. Evidemment ! Euh,…je,…bon,…je …je vais d'abord me changer et…mais je…je reviens de suite…je…, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je… (S'avançant vers la salle de bain)…j'arrive (entrant dans la salle de bain, ressortant aussitôt) tu ne bouge pas hein ! Je suis là dans 2 minutes ! Attends moi Hein !

Et là Faith fondait littéralement de voir le comportement de Buffy, elle souriait, et la regardait faire ses va et viens entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, tout en lui parlant, lui disant qu'elle avait presque finit, encore une petite seconde, une dernière petite seconde…et encore une autre.

Buffy était nerveuse et cela se voyait, ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle se changeait, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre ! Quoi mettre qui pourrait plaire à Faith. Elle se tenait là debout, devant son armoire, grande ouverte, se frottant la tête. A ce moment là, Faith se pencha, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte.

Après avoir vu Buffy, et toutes ces tenues différentes, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

Faith : Tu sais B, si tu te change encore, je crois qu'on va finir par passer la journée ici. Dans ta chambre !

Et cette idée, Buffy ne la trouvait pas si embêtante que ça !

Faith : T'es parfaite comme ça, j'adore quand t'es en jeans, et ton tee-shirt est super jolie, c'est vrai, c'est cool ! On va faire que se balader de toute façon, donc pas besoin d'être en tenue de soirée !

Buffy (fermant les portes de son armoire) : Très bien ! (se rapprochant d'elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres) Alors on peut y aller !

Faith (souriant) : Alors allons-y !

_A SUIVRE…_

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce week-end, la suite et la fin, la semaine prochaine !_

_Merci encore de continuer de me lire, c'est sympa !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14** :

_Bonsoir, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, car c'est juste un avant goût du dernier chapitre, pour vous donner envie de lire jusqu'au bout cette histoire. Le quinzième et dernier chapitre sera en ligne ce week-end. Bonne lecture !_

Les deux tueuses sortirent de l'appartement et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Elles allaient rejoindre l'ascenseur lorsqu'une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Willow, Kennedy et Tom qui partaient eux aussi en balade.

Willow : Hey, salut Faith, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment tu vas ?

Faith (les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans) : Ben, ça va ! Enfin je crois.

Kennedy : Et ta mémoire ?

Faith (regardant Buffy, puis Willow) : Toujours pas de changement, mis à part quelques flashs qui me reviennent, mais je ne sais pas si ils reflètent la réalité ou si c'est juste des rêves.

Willow : Bien, tu peux toujours nous les raconter dès que tu en as, et on pourra te dire si ce sont des brides de mémoires qui reviennent.

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, suite à certains de « ces souvenirs » qu'elle avait en tête, notamment avec Buffy) : Ouais, on verra !

Buffy (sortant de ces pensées suite au dernier mot qu'avait prononcé Faith) : Vous allez vous promener ?

Kennedy : Oui, ce cher petit Monsieur (Tom se trouvant dans ces bras) : veut aller au cinéma, mais la séance n'est que dans une heure et demi, donc en attendant on va se promener au parc et manger une bonne glace ! Vous voulez venir ?

Elles répondirent d'une même voix :

Faith : Oui !

Buffy : Non !

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis Buffy prit la parole.

Buffy : Enfin si tu veux y aller, on peut !

Faith : Non, enfin je veux dire, tu préfère peut être que…

Tom chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Kennedy, cette dernière sourit et le posa au sol.

Tom : Si, tu viens te plait Faith ! (se dirigeant vers la brune, tirant sur son pantalon) et puis en plus tu m'as même pas fait un bisou !

Faith (qui avait suivi des yeux ce petit garçon, ne savait pas comment réagir) : Euh, ben c'est que…

Willow (se rapprochant de Tom) : Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Tom, Faith a eu un petit accident et à perdu la mémoire donc elle ne se souvient pas de tout. Tu comprends ?

Tom : Ben oui, mais ça n'empêche, que je veux mon bisou !

Willow (se relevant, regardant Faith) : Désolé, je te laisse te dépatouiller !

Faith (repassant la main dans ces cheveux, nerveuse face à ce petit garçon) : Ouais, Merci sympa ! …OK…Alors hum…un bisou, ok, ce n'est pas trop compliqué ça.

Elle se baissa vers le petit brun, et lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue, se releva aussitôt.

Faith (regardant Buffy): Voilà ! …on peut peut-être y aller maintenant ?

Tom (tirant encore sur son jeans) : Tu me porte ?

Faith : Hein !

Faith : C'est une blague ? (regardant à tour de rôle Kennedy, Willow, et Tom)

Kennedy : Je crois bien que non !

Faith (rebaissant son regard sur Tom, qui lui faisait une petite moue, la tête penchée sur le côté) : OK ! Mais ne t'habitue pas ! C'est juste pour cette fois !

Tom (tendant ces bras) : Ouais super !

Se faisant, Faith, se baissa pour prendre le petit Tom dans ces bras et commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur.

Les trois filles les regardaient attendrie par cette scène.

Faith appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et se retourna surprise de voir que personne ne l'avait suivie.

Faith : Vous attendez le déluge ou quoi !

Willow (se remettant en marche) : On arrive !

Buffy et Kennedy suivirent elles aussi, pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

L'ascenseur avait commencé sa descente, lorsqu'il s'arrêta trois étages plus bas pour y laisser monter une jeune femme rousse, habillée d'un haut sexy et d'une mini jupe ainsi que des hauts talons.

Maintenant Faith la détaillait avec insistance. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Buffy, et cela l'agaçait fortement ! Dans un murmure inaudible pour tous elle dit très bas :

Buffy : Si c'est que ça moi aussi je mettre une mini jupe et un décolleté plongeant!

Inaudible pour tous sauf pour Faith qui avait très bien entendu, elle tourna alors la tête vers Buffy en souriant en coin :

Faith (lui dit tout bas, se pencha à son oreille) : T'en fais pas B, t'es infiniment plus sexy qu'elle, même en jeans !

Buffy frissonna sous la proximité qu'avait pris Faith envers elle, elle la regarda pour lui sourire mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de répliquer :

Buffy : Merci, même si tu n'en pense pas un mot !

Faith fronça alors les sourcils sur ces derniers mots, elle se tourna vers Willow pour lui tendre Tom de ces bras :

Faith (regardant Tom) : Je te reprends une fois dehors ok ?

Tom (souriant) : Ok !

Elle se retourna enfin vers Buffy, se rapprochant d'elle très près la collant. Celle-ci se recula se retrouvant collé au mur de l'ascenseur, tandis que ce dernier venait de s'arrêter pour laisser sortir les autres occupants. Elles se retrouvèrent donc seules dans l'ascenseur.

Faith (posant sa main à gauche du visage de Buffy contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre) : B, tu devrais savoir que lorsque je dis une chose je le pense vraiment.

Buffy(le souffle court, les mains collées à la paroi) : Je…je suis…jalouse…Faith. Je,…je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…ce…ce que je ressens. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Même si, même si je me suis juré de ne pas te mettre la pression, je…lorsque j'ai l'impression de te perdre, je me contrôle plus et…je,… (Secouant la tête, perdu sous le regard insistant de Faith)…et je,… (Faisant une petite moue) je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Faith (posant à peine ces lèvres sur celle de Buffy) : Fais-moi confiance B, et…fais-toi confiance aussi.

Mais en cet instant B ne pouvait plus ordonner ces pensées, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rendit le baiser plus passionné, plus intense, plus profond. Elle venait d'entourer ces bras autour du cou de la brune, et capturait ses lèvres des siennes, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Elle en frissonnait de toute part, elle embrassait enfin Faith, après tout ce temps, et se sentait à nouveau complète en cette seconde.

Faith, sentait, elle aussi se long frisson qui la prenait de toute part, en sentant l'envie et la fougue de la blonde. Toutefois elle dut se reculer pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène.

Elle détaillait Buffy, de son regard inconsciemment brillant, et lui murmura tout bas :

Faith : Je,…je veux juste pas faire d'erreur, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir B. Et pour ça j'ai besoin d'être sur de moi et de ce que je veux. J'ai besoin d'être sure de ne pas te vouloir juste pour une nuit. Parce que,…parce que je sais que c'est pas ce que tu attends Buffy. Et,…et je ne veux plus te décevoir. Il me faut un peu de temps, j'ai…j'ai juste besoin que tu sois patiente pour moi.

Buffy (posant sa main sur sa joue, souriant tendrement) : Tout ce que tu veux, je t'attendrai Faith, du moment que tu reste près de moi.

_A suivre…_

_C'était juste une petite mise en bouche avant le final… J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15** :

_Bon, étant donné, qu'on a un petit jour férié qui fait du bien, j'ai eu le temps de finir plus tôt que prévu le quinzième et dernier chapitre de mon histoire, et oui déjà! Donc Bonne lecture en cette journée pluvieuse!_

…_-…._

Sortant enfin de l'ascenseur, rejoignant les autres.

Kennedy : Vous voilà !

Faith : Oui, juste un petit truc à, … (Regardant Buffy) à mettre au point.

Buffy : Voilà !

Willow : Bon alors on y va.

Elles sortirent enfin de l'hôtel, pour se diriger à pied vers le parc. Tom, qui n'avait pas oublié ce que Faith lui avait dit, descendit des bras de Willow, et se dirigea vers Faith.

Tom (levant la tête pour la regarder) : Hey ! T'as pas oublié moi quand même !

Faith (se retournant) : Hey ! Non évidemment, allez viens !

Elle se baissa pour le prendre et le mettre sur ces épaules.

Tom (les mains sur la tête de Faith) : Et, Faith, t'es d'accord pour être mon namoureuse ?

Willow, Kennedy et Buffy sourirent à cette question. Cette dernière tourna la tête pour les regarder.

Buffy (souriant) : Alors Faith ?

Faith (toujours un peu nerveuse, mais se détendant peu à peu sans savoir pourquoi) : Ben, t'es pas un peu petit pour moi ?

Tom : Ben non !

Faith (souriant) : Ah ! Ok ! Tu devrais peut être demandé à ta mère si elle est d'accord alors !

Willow : Ah non, moi je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait demander à Buffy plutôt !

Buffy (se retournant) : Hein !

Tom : Ben pourquoi ? Evidemment que B elle va être d'accord c'est ma tata préféré alors !

Buffy (un peu gêné) : Ben, c'est …. (Regardant plus loin) ah ben on est arrivée !

Tom : Ouais, moi ze veux une super glace au chocolat et à la vanille !

Kennedy (souriant, passant près de Buffy, lui chuchotant) : Sauvez sur ce coup là Buffy !

Buffy (la regardant) : AH, AH !

Elles trouvèrent une table près des jeux d'enfant, Willow et Buffy s'assirent, tandis que Faith déposait Tom pour l'asseoir sur un des rehausseurs mis à disposition. Elle regarda tout le monde et se dirigea vers Kennedy.

Faith : Je vais commander avec toi ! (regardant Willow, Buffy et Tom) Qui veut quoi ?

Willow : Moi une glace à la pistache !

Buffy : Et moi, je prendrais juste un café.

Faith (souriant en coin) : T'as peur des calories B ?

Buffy (la regardant par-dessus ces lunettes de soleil) : Faut bien que je me surveille pour rester sexy !

Faith : Oh ouais ! (partant)

Kennedy attendait Faith, lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle lui sourit :

Faith passa la commande, en plus de celle que Kennedy avait faite pour elle-même. Elles attendaient donc les mets.

Kennedy : Alors, comment tu vas,

Faith (posant sa tête sur sa paume, accoudé au comptoir) : Ben, je ne sais pas trop en fait, j'ai tous ces souvenirs qui se greffe sur la réalité et je ne sais pas, …à…à certains moments j'ai juste envie de,…de me laisser aller, tu vois ! Et,…et à d'autres, je voudrais partir d'ici, me retrouver seule, faire le point. Par moment j'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même. Je sais même plus comment réagir. Tu comprends quelque chose à ce que je dis ?

Kennedy (lui souriant) : Oui, je pense que t'es perdu entre la Faith d'avant et le Faith d'aujourd'hui. Tu as cette envie d'être « sauvage », rebelle et d'un autre côté tu as cette envie d'être plus mature, plus zen.

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Ouais, c'est exactement ça ! C'est marrant, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on allait tout de suite s'entendre, et je sais même pas pourquoi !

Kennedy : Parce qu'on est pote ! Et qu'on s'est toujours bien entendu ! Moi je t'ai pas connu dans ta période méchante et noire, mais la Faith que je connais est super cool, mais avec toujours ce petit côté rebelle, je te rassure !

Faith : Ouais…je sais pas.

Kennedy (hésitant mais osant quand même) : Et,… avec Buffy ? Comment ça se passe ?

Faith (se pinçant la lèvre inférieure) : Ouais ! Sujet glissant ! Je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi et,…et je sais pas si,…si je saurais…

Kennedy : Pour l'instant ne pense pas à ce qu'elle peut attendre de toi. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Faith (regardant Buffy) : Disons qu'avec Buffy, ça a toujours été compliqué !

Kennedy : Ouais, mais toi (posant son index sur sa poitrine) tu ressens quoi là ?

Faith : Je,…on,…on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure, et,…et ce que j'ai ressentis c'était,…c'était juste incroyable ! Mon cœur faisait du cent à l'heure, et pourtant je me suis sentis sereine, c'est,…c'est comme si ce que je cherchais depuis des années, je,…, je venais de le trouver, tu vois ?

_Voilà votre commande, bon appétit !_

Kennedy : Merci (prenant le plateau, regardant Faith, partant vers la table) : Alors je pense que t'as ta réponse ! Si tu veux un conseil, arrête de te prendre la tête et laisse toi allez tout simplement ! (arrivant à la table) Et voilà !

Tom : Trop souette !

Faith alla s'asseoir en face de Buffy et près de Willow, tandis que Kennedy était à gauche de Buffy et près de Tom, qui se trouvait en bout de table.

Buffy, caché avec ses lunettes, pouvait détailler Faith, sans se faire voir, et ne se gênait pas ! Elle la regardait intensément et pouvait voir quelque chose de différent par rapport à ces derniers jours. Elle voyait que la brune commençait à se détendre et reprendre cette assurance qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Faith de son côté, fumait une cigarette, en prenant soin de recracher la fumée du côté opposé d'où se trouvait Tom.

Tom (dévorant sa glace) : Faith, Buffy est d'accord pour qu'on soit des mariés !

Faith (toussant la fumée) : Pardon ?

Tom : Ben oui, elle a dit qu'on est des namoureux tout les deux !

Faith (souriant enfin, regardant Buffy) : Ah ouais ?

Buffy (tournant son doigt autour de sa tasse) : Hum hum ! Je trouve que vous êtes très mignon !

Faith : Ouais, mais t'as oublié que moi et le mariage ça fait deux !

Tom : Ben avant t'avais dis oui d'abord !

Faith (regardant de nouveau Tom) : Quoi ?

Tom (du chocolat partout sur la bouche) : Avant que t'étais malade eh ben t'avais dis oui, que tu es mon amoureuse !

Faith (souriant): Ca m'étonnerait ! Je m'en souviens pas de ça !

Tom : Ben si c'est vrai ! Tu l'a dis !

Faith : Non.

Tom : Si !

Faith (secouant la tête négativement) : Non

Tom (faisant de même pour dire le contraire) : Si ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai !

Kennedy : Et voilà première dispute dans le couple, Ouille !

Faith (trouvant ce petit garçon adorable avec tout ce chocolat) : Ok, t'as gagné je veux bien être ton amoureuse !

Tom : Voilà ! Z'ai gagné !

Tout ce petit monde se mit à rire devant la persévérance de Tom.

Alors que Willow, Tom et Kennedy finissaient leur glace, Faith et Buffy ne se quittait pas du regard. Tout en continuant de discuter avec les autres, lorsqu'évidemment Tom intervint.

Tom : Eh !, pourquoi tu fais que de regarder Buffy ! Tu l'as regarde plus que moi

Faith (se redressant, tournant la tête) : Je l'as regarde pas !

Tom : Si !

Faith : Non !

Willow (riant) : Et ça recommence ! (essuyant le visage de Tom) Allez hop maintenant au cinéma ! Sinon on va rater le début !

Kennedy : Oui, go !

En chemin vers le cinéma, Faith avait remarqué que Tom lui faisait tout simplement la tête, elle se décida à aller le voir, alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Kennedy.

Faith: Hey Tommy! T'es fâché?

Tom (tournant sa tête à l'opposé du visage de Faith): Non!

Faith : Oh si ! (passant du coup de l'autre côté pour voir ces petits yeux, levant la main) Allez on fait la paix ?

Tom (la regardant enfin) : Si t'es touzours mon namoureuse, et que tu me fais un bisou ze suis d'accord !

Faith : Tape m'en cinq, je suis ok !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Tom (souriant enfin, lui tapant dans la main) : Cool ! Et tes bisous ils sont tout ssaud !

Faith : Ok, mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Tom : Oui !

Faith (chuchotant à son oreille) : En attendant que tu grandisses encore peut être que je pourrais être le namoureuse de Buffy, tu ne crois pas ? Elle est triste toute seul !

Tom (relevant la tête, regardant Buffy, penchant la tête, après une moue de réflexion, reportant son regard sur Faith) : D'accord !

Faith: Cool, t'es extra!

Tom : Ze sais ! B! Ze suis d'accord pour te prêter Faith, pendant que je deviens grand ! C'est bien passeque t'es ma tata préféré !

Kennedy riait de les entendre discuter, tandis que Buffy et Willow, un peu en retrait discutait entre elles.

Buffy (ayant entendu, les avait vu faire de loin, se pressa et alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue) : T'es trop mignon toi ! (regardant Faith, faisant une petite moue) Et moi j'ai droit à un bisou aussi, ou c'est exclusivement réservé aux enfants faisant moins d'un mètre dix ?

Faith (se rapprochant lui faisant un bisou à elle aussi, sur la joue, puis se reculant) : Voilà, contente !

Buffy (souriant) : Oui, merci, et c'est vrai en plus !

Faith : Quoi ?

Buffy (repartant) : Ils sont tous chauds tes bisous !

Faith (la suivant) : Te fous pas de ma gueule B !

Buffy : Jamais de la vie, voyons Faith !

…-…...

Tout le monde arriva enfin au cinéma. Après avoir pris les entrées, et du pop corn, elles s'assirent dans la salle, Tom entre Willow et Kennedy, tandis que Buffy s'assit près de Faith sur le dernier fauteuil avant l'allée. A ce moment là un jeune homme, en remontant l'allée, et remarqua Buffy.

_Bonjour jolie demoiselle._

Buffy (surprise, tournant la tête vers la voix) : Bonjour.

_Puis-je me permettre de vous dire que je vous trouve vraiment très belle, je sais que vous allez pensez que je vous drague, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous le dire._

Faith avait froncé les sourcils en entendant cet homme complimenter Buffy, SA Buffy !

Buffy (souriant) : Merci

_Et puis-je me permettre de…._

Faith(ne pouvant pas s'empêcher) : D'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

_C'est pas à vous que je m'adre…_

Faith (se levant cette fois) : Du vent je t'ai dis ! Cette belle blonde est déjà prise, OK ! Alors laisse tomber avant que je m'énerve !

Buffy souriait à présent de voir que Faith était jalouse, elle adorait ça !

_Tu crois que tu me fais peur, viens si…._

Buffy (se levant à son tour pour calmer tout le monde) : Ok, on se calme (regardant Faith), je m'en occupe, assied toi, (regardant l'homme) Et vous, du vent ! Vous ne m'intéressez pas ! J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! (montrant Faith du doigt, qui se tenait toujours debout près de Buffy)

_(Comprenant, partant) Oh, ok tant pis, Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez!_

Faith (énervé, se rasseyant) : Non mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend ce connard (se relevant) je vais allez lui expliquer moi !

Buffy (la retenant, la faisant se rasseoir) : Laisse tomber Faith !

Faith : … !

Buffy (lui souriant) : Jalouse ?

Faith : Pas du tout,… seulement,…il,…enfin,…c'est…et puis d'abord pourquoi tu le laisse te parler aussi !

Buffy : Hey ! Il me faisait un compliment je n'allais pas le rembarrer de suite non plus ! Tu sais que c'est agréable d'avoir des compliments !

Faith (la regardant) : Ouais, ben c'étais quand même un connard !

Tom : Faith, t'as dis un gros mot ! C'est pas bien ! Un maman ?

Willow (amusé): Et non, c'est pas bien Faith !

Fait (croisant ses mains, fixant l'écran) : Ok ! Je dis plus rien !

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place au début du film d'animation.

Buffy (se mordant la lèvre, se rapprochant de Faith, lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Mais je trouve ça mignon moi, que tu sois jalouse.

Faith (frissonnant, sentant le souffle chaud de Buffy sur sa peau) : C'est pas très fairplay ça B !

Buffy (chuchotant toujours, osant poser sa main sur sa cuisse) : Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas fairplay Faithy ?

Faith (tournant enfin la tête vers Buffy, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes) : Ce que tu fais là.

Buffy (continuant d'effleurer très doucement les lèvres de Faith) : Et tu compte faire quoi pour m'arrêter ?

Faith allait répondre quand un flash passa dans sa tête :

_Elle se voyait dans un lit avec Buffy, allongée, nue, elle se voit lui dire __ « je vais être obligé de rester coller à ton petit corps d'amour 24h/24. Je te lâche plus »_

_Elle s'entendait dire encore « Ma puce. T'aimes peut être pas ? Je…, je peux trouver un autre… » Et Buffy lui répondre « c'est parfait, juste parfait, bébé »_

Maintenant elle se trouvait dans une sorte de placard, en train de faire l'amour à Buffy, puis encore une autre situation, elle, à la plage avec Willow et Tom, puis une dispute avec Buffy au sujet de Kennedy… Et ça continuait sans s'arrêter.

Devant le silence de la brune, Buffy fronça les sourcils et recula pour la détailler, inquiète de son expression, elle pouvait voir le visage de Faith grâce aux reflets de l'écran devant elles. Faith avait l'air perdu, les yeux dans le vide.

Buffy (posant sa main sur la joue de Faith) : Faith, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?... Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? …Dis-moi !

Faith ne répondait toujours pas, elle voyait défiler toute sa vie devant ses yeux, elle ne voyait, ni n'entendait les appels de Buffy.

Buffy : Will ! Faith ne va pas bien !

Derrière on pouvait entendre des _SHUUTTT !_

Willow (s'approchant de Faith) : Faith, tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse, elle posa alors sa main sur son front, pour tenter de trouver une explication, c'est alors qu'elle sentit un courant électrique, elle se recula pour fixer Buffy

Willow : Je,…je ne comprends pas Buffy, c'est…c'est comme sipar exemple Faith était un ordinateur, et que son disque dur était en train de cramer !

Buffy (énervé) : Will ! Fais quelque chose !

Willow : Je ne peux rien faire Buffy, il faut attendre, c'est sans doute sa mémoire qui revient, attendons une minute pour voir.

_SHUTT ! OH C'est DINGUE ! TAISEZ-VOUS ENFIN !_

Buffy (se retournant) : La ferme vous-même !

Faith voyait toute ses images, jusqu'à ce trou noir, puis soudainement plus rien. Elle cligna enfin des yeux, pour apercevoir une Buffy affolée devant elle, et l'entendre dire « la ferme » à des inconnus. Elle ne sut pas tout de suite quelle sensation était la plus agréable à cet instant, celle d'avoir retrouvé toute sa mémoire, ou celle de voir sa petite blonde devant elle. Elle finit par sourire, regardant Willow à sa gauche, lui faisant un léger clin d'œil. A ce geste, Willow comprit instantanément que Faith avait tous ces souvenirs. Sans un mot, elle repartit s'asseoir.

Buffy : Faith, regarde moi, je…je suis Buffy, tu sais Buffy….ta petite amie.

Faith (voulant faire marcher un peu Buffy, alors qu'elle se rappelait enfin de tout, se leva) : Viens, on s'en va !

Elle lui prit la main, et toute deux sortirent du cinéma, pour se retrouver enfin dehors.

Buffy (s'arrêtant, voyant Faith, respirer un grand coup) : Ca va, tu,…tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Faith ?

Faith (prenant un air arrogant) : Ouais ! (la détaillant de la tête aux pieds) t'es la première c'est ça ?

Buffy (sous cet air, et ce ton, roula des yeux, faisant une moue adorable, la main sur son front) : Mais, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

Faith (se rapprochant, allant dans son dos, et l'entoura de ces deux bras) : hum !Voilà ma petite tueuse d'amour que j'aime !

Buffy (cligna des yeux, elle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, elle se retourna alors très doucement, scrutant ces yeux noisettes se trouvant en face d'elle à présent) : Faith ?

Faith (souriant tendrement) : Oui, …ma puce.

Buffy sentit son cœur rater un battement, sous ce petit nom qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait peur d'être en train de rêver, elle pensait qu'elle allait se réveiller, elle n'osait croire que SA Faith était revenue.

Buffy (posant fébrilement ces deux mains sur les joues de Faith, son regard devenant humide) : C'est,…c'est toi,…je,…je veux dire,….c'est bien toi ?

Faith (souriant toujours, posant un léger baiser sur le nez de Buffy, puis posant son front sur le sien, parlant doucement) : Ben, je pense être la seule et unique Faith, enfin j'espère ! Et, …et toi t'es mon bébé, je t'aime Buffy Anne Summers.

Buffy (frissonnant de toute part, ne pouvant retenir ces larmes plus longtemps) : Faith,…tu,….tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais ! Si,…si tu savais comme je t'aime ! (entourant ses bras autour de son cou, partant à la conquête de ces lèvres) Humm,….je t'aime bébé, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! (toujours dans le baiser) ne me refais plus jamais ça !

Faith (souriant, serrant Buffy très fort, la portant presque) : Promis !

Buffy (continuant de l'embrasser, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter) : Et, et si on allait chez toi, pour… (Savourant ses lèvres)…pour rattraper tout ce temps…hum….perdu…

Faith (continuant de la serrer) : Tu veux dire chez nous ?

Buffy (se reculant d'un coup, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ces joues) : Tu…tu veux dire que…que tu….enfin que tu voudrais que…que je vienne…vivre avec toi ?

Faith (séchant ces larmes de ces pouces) : Bien, comme tu l'as dit, on a assez perdu de temps, non ?

Buffy (sautant littéralement sur elle) : Siiiiiiiiiiii !

….-…

Le chemin fut long, trop long jusqu'à la maison de Faith, elles étaient repassée chercher la voiture de Faith à l'Hypérion, pour ensuite rouler à toute vitesse jusqu'à désormais LEUR maison sur la plage.

A peine entré, elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Faith se laissa entrainer par Buffy, sur le lit, elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se déshabillaient, se retrouvant tour à tour chacune au dessus, puis au dessous, profitant ENFIN de leur retrouvaille. Buffy s'arrêta cependant soudainement pour fixer Faith, s'asseyant toujours sur elle :

Buffy : Je t'aime Faith, ne l'oublie jamais bébé.

Faith (se redressa à son tour, pour se recoller à Buffy, les mains sur ces cuisses) : Ca n'arrivera plus ! Je t'aime Buffy, et maintenant je,…je veux plus perdre de temps, je profiter de toi chaque secondes, chaque instant, pour toujours, enfin si tu es d'accord évidemment.

Buffy (le souffle coupé, sous ce qu'elle pensait comprendre): Tu,…tu veux dire que,…que tu veux,….te marier avec moi ?

Faith(regardant intensément ces deux grands yeux verts qui la fixait) :Tout ça, B, tout se qu'il s'est passé, m'as fait comprendre une chose, on,…on peut pas perdre de temps, quand on a enfin trouvé le bonheur, et s'accroche à lui, et,…et moi je veux être liée à toi pour toujours B, si…, si tu veux bien de moi, …si tu crois être capable de,…de me supporter, alors dis oui Buffy, parce que moi, je,…je veux tout ça avec toi !(le regard à présent humide) Je,…je me souviens de tout, tout ce que je t'ai écris dans cette lettre…je, je veux tout ça avec toi, me marier, vivre avec toi, avoir…des bébés ! Je t'aime Buffy, aime moi toi aussi !

Buffy (après quelques longues secondes sans répondre, rallongeant Faith et se rallongeant sur elle) : Faith, c'est juste,…tout ce dont je rêve, tout ça je le veux aussi avec toi, si…si tu savais ce que je ressens en cet instant, ….il y a encore quelques heures, je pensais t'avoir perdu, et,…et maintenant je veux plus, …non, je ne peux plus te lâcher. T'es à moi Faith, et évidemment je dis oui !

Faith (d'un coup de hanche, la retourna, pour se trouver à nouveau sur elle et retournant l'embrasser) : Hummm,….mon bébé, je t'aime !

Elles passèrent le reste de la journée au lit, à faire l'amour, discuté aussi de leur futur proche, de projets, de leur vie à deux qui commençait enfin !

_Musique de fin : Joe Brooks. __These broken hands of mine._

_**Et voilà, c'est finis, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus du début à la fin, malgré les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes que j'ai pu faire ! Ca me fait quand même un petit quelque chose d'avoir fini ma première fanfic. Voilà il y a bien sur mes deux autres histoires qui continuent encore, ainsi qu'une nouvelle que je mettrais bientôt en ligne. J'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette nouvelle histoire.**_

_**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et merci aussi pour tous vos commentaires, merci aussi K-Tout, toujours une review pour chaque chapitre, c'est cool…**_

_**A bientôt pour une autre histoire…**_


End file.
